


Not The Typical Hobbit Lass

by ashilrak



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 67,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rules in The Shire that are not meant to be broken.</p><p>Billa Baggins broke the biggest one of them all, she went on an adventure. With dwarves.</p><p>And then she came back, and left again.</p><p>[ABANDONED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Billa Baggins was a proper hobbit lass. 

There were many things that a proper hobbit lass did and didn’t do. These lists weren’t written down in any book, but they were the unspoken rules of The Shire. Rules that are not meant to be broken.

And Billa Baggins broke almost each and every single one of them.

She went on an adventure, and not just any adventure, but one that led her halfway across Middle Earth. She went to reclaim the dwarves’ homeland. That’s not something the typical lady hobbit does, or is supposed to do. But she did it anyways.

Everyone knows that a hobbit, be they male or female, is eventually going to settle down with a husband or wife, get a nice smile, and have lots and lots of little fauntilings to take care of. No matter how wild their tween years were, that is how it is. 

Even the wildest of Tooks followed this rule, take her own mother for example.

Belladonna Took explored the entire shire, and even the surrounding lands. But, she ended up with the most respectable Bungo Baggins. Oddly enough, they only ever had one fauntling, but they raised her as any hobbit ought to be raised.

It’s just that Billa took after her mother in certain areas, and one of which was her tendency to break the rules. To outsiders, it appeared that she grew out of that terrible habit, just as any hobbit lass should. But she didn’t, not really. 

On the adventure, that she wasn’t really meant to go on, she befriended several of the dwarves. Appearances are often deceiving. The dwarves had harsh exteriors, this is true, but on the inside, many were just as soft as any hobbit. It’s just that their appreciation was more for gold and jewels than flowers and crops.

She was excluded at first, but that really was to be expected. She was an outsider, what business did she really have going with them. They needed a burglar, but that was all she ever was to them. 

But the multiple times she saved them on their quest changed their minds. They warmed up to her, and started to treat something akin to family. Billa started to truly enjoy their time together. Despite their occasional run ins with danger, sporadic provisions, and much travel - it was a pleasant existence. 

She felt comfortable with her dwarves, a way she never truly had in the Shire.  
And they were her dwarves too, they may not realize it, but they were hers. 

And little did she know that the dwarves thought of her as their hobbit. 

It was the end of the quest that all of this finally came to light.

All of the original company had lived, some more severely injured than others, but none on their deathbed.

Well, not anymore.

For after the battle, the remaining members of the Line of Durin were put in a separate tent for healing. No words were spoken of their condition to any but a select few. 

Billa was not one of these few.

The other dwarves were under the impression that she was labeled as betrayer, and was to be banished from the kingdom of Erebor.

So, they sent her away with naught but a week’s provisions and the clothes on her back.

The King was not to know of this until he was fully recovered.

He believed that she had left them once she saw that the quest was completed.

None could blame her.

But that didn’t mean that they missed her any less.

It was a couple of years after the battle that last of the dwarves had finally resettled in the Lonely Mountain. Among those dwarves was a lone hobbit.

Every time a caravan arrived, a ceremony of sorts would be held in the throne room. Each and every dwarf would present themselves and their family to the king and his advisors, and officially welcomed to Erebor.

This ceremony was a particularly momentous occasion. For it meant that after years of wandering, all of their people finally had a home.

There was several rumors regarding the last caravan, after all many a dwarf were waiting for their loved ones, and would beg for any word to be had. There were the normal whisperings of course. The miner’s had grown into herself wonderfully, and had many after her hand. A dwarf had stumbled across a vein of gold, and now the family was rather well off. But the most interesting rumor was that regarding a hobbit. Not only was it odd that a hobbit had chosen to accompany them, for what business did a hobbit have with dwarves - it was that she knew how to behave around them. They were quite used to being unknowingly insulted, staying in the villages of man had made it a necessity, but not once did such an event occur. 

The most curious thing about the hobbit was that she wore a gold chain around her neck, and a rather thick one at that. Were she the daughter of man, it would have been shrugged off as being either stolen or of her coming from a rather wealthy family. But she was a hobbit, and hobbits didn’t decorate themselves in that way. It was the only piece of jewellery she wore, and recognizable to the dwarves as a sign of a courting dwarf.

But she was obviously not a dwarf, so the only other option was that she was being courted by a dwarf. 

But the dwarves had no idea who she was courting, and none were close enough to her to ask. So they ignored it, and subsequently her. 

However, such rumors very rarely ever reached the royal family. The company’s family had arrived long ago, and as such none were listening to such things. The ceremony was a mere formality at them for this point, as none of them had anyone to personally welcome.

They had long ago mastered the ability to appear as if they were paying attention when they weren’t. It was a necessity. 

The dwarves arriving in the caravans were ordered to present themselves by rank. The highest ranking dwarf would introduce himself and his family first, and the lowest would be introduced last.

In this case, the last member of the caravan was a hobbit.

Little did the guards know that she outranked even them.

And so, one by one the members of the caravan were introduced to King and Company. 

By the end they were very nearly falling asleep. It had been a long day, and they wished for nothing more than a warm meal and their beds. 

They all very nearly fell out of their chairs when a bored and hesitant voice announced, “Billa Baggins, of the Shire. Rank: Burglar”

They stood up just as quickly when they say their hobbit walk through the doors. Let it be known that Kings do not run while in their kingdom, but one moment Thorin was sitting in his thrown, and the next he had his arms tight around his hobbit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend this to be anything more than a one-shot
> 
> But now I've gone and written more, I have a vague idea for where this is headed, but nothing concrete
> 
> I hope you enjoy

The guards were confused, to say the least. 

At the beginning of the welcoming ceremony, they were rather giddy. The dwarves were home, all of them. No longer were they a wandering people. 

Their part in the event was very simple. They were to stand in front of the doors leading to the throne room, and announce the dwarves of the caravan as they entered. They had done it multiple times before, and the giddiness soon wore off. 

They had learned to be able to gauge how much time was remaining by looking at the dwarves as they announced them. They were introduced in order by rank, so it was very easy to tell when they made their way down to the lowest ranking dwarves.

The last of the known criminals had finally been sent in.

The ceremony was over.

All of the dwarves had been settled. 

Erebor was home once more.

But, apparently that was not quite true. 

For, standing in front of them, was a lone hobbit. Or what they thought to be a hobbit, they hadn’t actually seen one before. But if you were to talk to the princes for any length of time, very often a halfling would eventually be brought up in the conversation. 

The hobbit was dressed in what appeared to be very fine clothing, and more than that, she was wearing what was obviously a dwarvish courting chain around her neck. A very thick one, a sign of wealth. And, if you looked very close, you’d be able to see small mithril links interspersed between the gold. 

However, the guards didn’t look very close. For, if they had, they would have realized that this particular hobbit was being courted by a member of the royal family. Only those of the direct line of Durin put mithril in their courting chains. It was a sign of their wealth and prosperity. 

When the hobbit introduced herself as burglar, they were more than a bit startled. And curious, and hesitant. 

It was with shock that the guard witnessed his king’s head pop up when he called out her name and title. It was with awe that the guard watched his king sprint down the path until he was directly in front of the hobbit. 

The guard could think of no words when he saw the king crouch down and hug the hobbit as close to his chest as physically possible. 

The rest of the royal family and the king’s company seemed to be in shock as well, for it was a long while before they finally moved.

Even Dwalin, the captain of the guard, first to move if anything remotely suspicious was spotted, was still for the longest time. 

But then it was if a barrier was broken.

All who were previously standing still on the raised platform that the throne sat on, were currently rushing towards the king and the halfling.

His only duty was over, and while he usually would have eagerly gone to the pubs in the lower levels of the mountain, today the guard wished for nothing more than to stay and see what would happen.

And he would have, were it not for the glares that were being sent his way. He had apparently overstayed his welcome. 

So, hurry to the pubs he did. 

But rather than sharing the names and crafts of the dwarves who had arrived, he told all he met about the mysterious she-hobbit. The one who arrived alone, wore the courting chain of a wealthy dwarf, and was greeted so earnestly by king and company.

Some members of the caravan she had travelled with had ended up at the same pub, mostly the lowlifes and vagabonds, and there were many a tale to tell. 

She was apparently rather infamous in her home, the shire. They were passing through on their way, and that was where she joined them. It was apparently a spur of the moment decision, as she packed very little and seemed rather flustered by the whole thing. Surprisingly, she was well outfitted for such a journey, and there was very little complaints to be had. 

As they were passing through bree, there were many a hobbit who gave them odd looks, but said looks turned even odder as they took in the sight of their kin among dwarves. There were no goodbyes to be had, even if by the look of them, they were of the same line.

When one of the dwarves had deigned to ask her about it, her response was rather quick and her cheeks had gone rather pink. The dwarf in question didn’t catch her answer, and didn’t care enough to ask again.

If they had, they would have found out then and there that she had travelled with dwarves before, a group of 13, accompanied by a wizard. She had just returned weeks before, and it was quite odd that she was leaving again so soon. With a different group of dwarves.

But they didn’t, so this remained unknown.

It’s rather fortunate that they didn’t mistreat her, for the consequences would be dire if they had. 

So, the halfing was considered off among her own kind, and was equally odd amongst dwarrows. For all that she was obviously not a dwarrowdam, she almost had the manner of one. Delicate she may be, there were times where her exterior could almost be considered gruff.

It was the very opposite of her nature, but something she had been forced to do for her own safety in the past. Dwalin had taught her, in his own way, to at least appear a warrior in her demeanor for all that she was not one in action. He told her it would help her, when passing through villages and towns. She didn’t know how much it worked, but she had thought it might be best to keep up when in a group of strangers.

She was right. 

For the dwarves in the caravan could find no reason to ridicule her for being too soft, if it appeared that she could fight. If during the few times they ran across any danger she ran to the center so she was at least somewhat protected, no one said a word. 

She was odd in the way that not once did she offend someone. 

They had travelled with outsiders before, and many truly tried their best to not accidentally offend their companions, but it is something that happened. They would go to compliment the dwarves on something, and it turns out that a rift between the two families had suddenly opened up.

Dwarfish customs were a tricky business.

But the hobbit seemed to have mastered them.

The members of the caravan made a remark of the chaos that erupted when they spotted the chain. They had thought that she had stolen it, and by its appearance, from one of the higher ranking members of their party.

When they checked, it was found that nothing was missing. No further questions were asked of the hobbit, for none were close enough to comfortably talk about such a personal topic. 

Well, none of the dwarves were. If any had asked, the halfling would have gone on and on about her lover. She was very open, to the surprise of the few who actually held a conversation with her. She knew better than to ask anything of the dwarves, but she was more than willing to answer or do anything asked of her.

There was one dwarf though, that a few remarked she was almost close to. He was one of the numerous thieves that were in the caravan. 

They had started talking when she caught him trying to steal her pipe of her. The pipe was very special to her, they had found out. It had been gifted to her. If they had taken a closer look, they would have seen that it was made for her by none other than the youngest son of Durin.

But not, the caravan remained ignorant about her relation to the royal family.

All except one, the thief.

He had seen the engraving on the pipe, and had recognized it instantly. His father had taught him the royal crests when he was a young child. 

And that is how Gíldri, son of Gundri, began his acquaintance with Mistress Billa Baggins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And look, now I've gone and created an oc
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> All mistakes are my own


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you are properly introduced to Gíldri
> 
> I'm starting to have a lot of fun writing this

Billa immediately took a liking to Gíldri, for many reasons.

He was the first dwarf to seemingly make an attempt to befriend her. What they had couldn’t really be classified as a friendship, but it was something. 

They talked. Or more, he would ask her questions, and she would answer. The questions weren’t even terribly invasive, just curious. She had certainly had much more embarrassing conversations before. He simply asked the questions that everyone else wanted to. 

He also reminded her of Nori.

She had become quite close with Nori during their quest. He had taken it upon himself to teach her how to be a proper burglar, and it is in part due to his teaching that she caught Gíldri stealing her pipe in the first place.

She had come to think of Nori as something akin to an elder brother. They had a comfortable relationship. He ever respected her a little, mainly due to the fact that she was able to sneak up on him.

And that she caught him trying to steal her silver.

If she were anybody else, he probably would have gotten away with it too.

But, no, not Billa Baggins. She had a bit too much experience with a she-hobbit named Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. 

So, yes, she had a rather odd relationship with Nori. But it was a comfortable one.

And that is part of the reason why she was able to find such comfort with Gíldri. They shared several mannerisms. Though, she supposed that is due to the trade. He was often found twiddling something in his hands, be it a piece of string or one of his several daggers.

It seemed that thieves had a fondness for daggers and throwing knives.

She did as well, but that wasn’t something that many knew about.

Nori had quickly discovered her knack for long distance weapons, the one that she shared with all hobbit. He had promptly put a small knife in her hand and told her to aim at a nearby tree.

She hit it. 

From that moment on, she would occasionally find knives hiding in her pockets or stowed away in her pack. She knew for a fact that she didn’t place them there herself, but she also knew that they were hers.

For on every knife that she mysteriously found, there was a piece of string tied on the handle and knotted in the most peculiar fashion. 

It was the same knot that she found on every piece of clothing acquired for her by the dwarves.

When she questioned Thorin about it, she was told that it was her personal crest of sorts. While it was far from official, it was a mark that she was far closer to the dwarves than she had initially thought.

Along with the shared mannerism, Gíldri’s hair even reminded her of Nori’s. 

It was a very bright ginger color, it reminded her of some of her cousins on her mother’s side. Instead of being split into three peaks, he had three braids. He also had outrageously thick hair. The braids somehow merged on the back of his head, for he had a multi-strand braid that ran about halfway down his back. In contrast to Nori’s thick and intricately braided beard, Gíldri’s scruff reminded more of Fíli or Kíli than anyone else. 

Billa knew much less of him than he knew of her. She would have to pester him to get him to talk about himself at all. She had found out that he was 93 years old, passed his maturity, but not by much more than a decade or two. 

Many of the dwarfs had trouble viewing him as much more than a lad. He reminded her of Ori in that manner. 

She had found out that his father had been a locksmith in Erebor, before the dragon came. His mother had worked in a restaurant. She’d been a cook that specialized in desserts. He was born during their wandering years, a few short months before they had settled in Ered Luin. 

He had grown up happy, if poor. 

His father had taken the role of a miner, and his mother had been unable to find work. But he had been treated well. While unable to afford a tutor, they made it their mission to educate him to the best of their ability. He grew up knowing what it meant to be a dwarf, a proper dwarf.

When his mother was with child once more, he made it his mission to make sure that they were to be spoiled beyond belief.

And that is when he first turned to thievery. 

At first it was very petty. Even if her were caught, the guards would have done nothing more than slap his hand and send him on his way.  
But then his mother started to insists that he was going to have a little sister.

Children were considered a blessing to dwarves, daughters especially.

The thievery became more and more serious.

His mother never knew, but he was fairly sure she suspected something. He would always go out with the excuse that he was meeting friends, but they both knew that wasn’t quite

There were very few children near his age, and none that he actually knew.

He was close in age to Ori, but quite a bit older than Fíli and Kíli. Younger still than the princes was their cousin of sorts. Glóin’s son, Gimli. Supposedly he had fought valiantly to join his father on the quest to Erebor, but had ultimately failed.

When Billa brought them up to Gíldri, he had not been surprised. 

He told her that he knew not of Ori, but he did know of the princes. 

Everyone knew of the princes.

And that was when he asked her how she knew of the princes.

So she told him.

And it was from that moment on that he looked at her with a newfound respect. He started to act as her bodyguard of sorts. They had started to become closer, and it was him that had finally asked which dwarf had won over her heart.

She had told him, and he had practically fallen off the log he was sitting on. 

“But, that, that means you’re Queen.”

She nodded.

When he had left her, she had not stopped him. She supposes it was a bit much to take in. She, the queer little hobbit that had tagged along with a group of dwarves. The stranger who had pretty much taken a thief in under her wing, after catching him trying to steal her pipe no less. 

The little halfling that they dwarves of the caravan paid little to no attention to normally, was the one that was going to be their queen.

Apparently.  
This was something that Billa Baggins wasn’t actually aware of until this moment.

This was something that she was going to have to talk to Thorin about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nori, being all, well, Nori-y

It was days after the last caravan’s arrival that a formal announcement was made by the royal family. 

There was to be a feast held in honor of the upcoming union of the King and his betrothed.

There was much speculation as to who the King’s betrothed was. After all, as far as the dwarves of Erebor were concerned, the King didn’t have a betrothed.

They very quickly came to the conclusion that his intended must have been part of the last group. 

And that was the moment that the interrogations of all known members of said group began. The group was made up of mostly low ranking dwarves, so it was very simple to gather a majority of them in a pub in one of the lower levels of the mountain.

If anyone noticed the absence of a particular redheaded thief, no comments were made.

There was one thing that all dwarves in attendance agreed upon, there were very few dwarrowdams in the caravan, and even less wore courting chains. And of that number, they could think of none that wore one that was fit for a king.

But then one of the unknown dwarves spoke up, a miner going by the look of him.

“Wasn’t there that one lass that wore a chain? The halfling?”

There were several mutterings filling the pub.

Some were yelling out in agreement with the miner, others were shouting out their discord. After all, why would the king wed a halfling?

A hobbit couldn’t rule Erebor.

Eventually such thoughts were quickly put to rest, and they were back to debating which dwarrowdam it was. After all, if the king didn’t wish for his betrothed to be known until now, couldn’t he have used a different chain?

And it was with that that the resident spymaster calmly left the pub after checking his hood.

After all, certain things, especially those that dealt directly with the royal family, should be left to those in charge.

Besides, at this current point in time, only very few actually knew for certain who the future queen was. And he knew who each and every single one of those few were.  
Or so he thought.

What Nori wasn’t aware of was that Billa had made a friend on her journey, and that said friend was currently visiting her at this very moment.

After all, Billa’s temper was legendary between those in the know. And she had been known to become very upset when those she considered friends didn’t show her the common courtesies, things such as sharing a meal and a chat with her on a regular basis.

Nori was one of those people she considered a friend. 

As such, he would meet with her for tea whenever he had the chance.

He made sure he had the chance to do so as much as possible.

Tea was usually a very lovely affair. Conversation between friends, as well as Nori and Billa each slowly manipulating the other for their needs. Of course, BIlla wasn’t actually aware she was manipulating him, as far as she was concerned, they were just having a chat.

As spymaster, Nori got to choose who he reported to. 

Actually, he didn’t. He reported to the King. Or, he was supposed to report to the king.

And it’s not that he didn’t like or respect Thorin, it’s just that Nori would much rather prefer to report to the queen. As queen, Billa hadsthe power to rewrite several laws, and one of which was the one that dictates he report to the king.

She wasn’t aware of this power, and Nori wasn’t exactly sure that he wanted her to be. He just knew that he wanted her to rewrite that one particular law.

Just for him.

Thorin wouldn’t even get angry. 

Well, Thorin wouldn’t get angry at Billa. 

He wouldn’t even truly mind in the end, he’d just be slightly irritated that Nori managed to go around him like that.

Okay, maybe a bit more than slightly.

But he wouldn’t actually do anything. After all, who else could he really trust to be his spymaster? There are only so many dwarfs that are well suited for the position, and even less that couldn’t be bought.

There hadn’t been a spymaster in generations for that exact reason.

How do you find a dwarf that has truly mastered the art of lying and has made it into an artform, that you know you can trust.

You can’t.

Until now.

Going on a quest across Middle Earth to kill a dragon of all things does tend to create a bond of trust between those on said quest.

So, yes. Nori wasn’t to fear for his position because there was no one to replace it.

Too bad that even though Nori knew that Billa was manipulating him, he didn’t know what she was manipulating him for.

As far as he was concerned, Billa was only familiar with the company and their families. 

As far as everyone else was concerned, if there was something to know, Nori knew it.

Nori liked being surprised, it made life interesting. However, taking his new position into account, it wasn’t always a good thing when he was surprised.

Especially regarding Billa.

But if there is one thing that Gandalf said that they should have paid attention to, it’s that hobbits will always surprise you.

And Billa was most definitely a hobbit.


	5. Chapter 5

Gíldri was usually a fairly open minded dwarf, especially in comparison to his fellows.

He had originally only intended to find out why the halfling had a pipe that appeared to be specially made for her by the young prince, and if he happened to find out who gave her that chain in the process, he wasn’t one to complain.

But this, this was not at all what he had expected. 

He had initially thought that maybe she had offered the young prince a place to stay one night, maybe more than one night. The prince, while almost ugly by dwarven standards, was very often considered rather pretty by outsiders. Maybe she had taken a liking to him, and the young dwarrow had let her.

He assumed that he had carved the pipe for her as a parting gift.

That didn’t explain the necklace, but he couldn’t really think of any reasonable explanation outside of theft for her having that.

But everyone knew that you never steal a courting chain. Ever. 

And very quickly into their conversations she had revealed herself as holding the title of burglar. 

So he had assumed that she had stolen it, maybe even off the young prince himself. That would explain the obvious wealth that the chain came from.

She had started to ask him questions about himself, though she managed to do it in a very respectful manner. Making it apparent that he did not have to answer if he did not wish to.

It was different. In a good way. He was used to having answers forced out of him, such things do happen when one is found in places they’re not meant to be. Especially when in possession of an item they’re not meant to have. 

He had answered her questions, very often barely skimming the surface of the real answer. But he never outright lied. Were it any other situation, he would have hidden his trade. 

Thieves of all sorts were to be looked down upon.

But she already knew his unofficial trade, and had declared herself a burglar in the process.

Oddly formal term, burglar. 

It worked in his favor that what he told her about himself, she would answer tenfold. It was this way that he had finally found out his connection to the two princes.  
It is safe to say that her explanation surprised him.

It surprised him in many ways. After all, all dwarves in Ered Luin knew about the King’s mad quest to reclaim the mountain from the dragon. 

Gíldri had even contemplated joining the company himself, but had eventually decided against it.

But to think that this simple, delicate hobbit lass had gone and done it, when so many of their warriors had not. It was simply awe inspiring. And to think that she did it for no reason at all, she had nothing to gain when she set out on the journey.

She had left her comfortable home and life behind to travel across Middle Earth with a group of strange, and no doubt terrifying to her, dwarves. There must have been constant danger, after all, the roads were now being patrolled for the very purpose of protecting the caravans.

But no such patrols were in place at the time.

She looked so tiny, and for a moment, she reminded him of his little sister. Her eyes shining with a story that she couldn’t wait to tell.

And it was that moment that he installed himself as her protector, a bodyguard of sorts.

He hadn’t really realized how much time he was spending with her until he made himself aware of it.

The position also offered him the chance to hold a place close enough to her to finally be able to ask the question that had been weighing on his mind since he first saw her.

Just where did she get the chain from.

Of course, he phrased it in a way that made it appear he believed she was actually being courted by a dwarf. As impossible as that scenario actually was.

He had asked her who her lover was.

Billa’s resulting blush didn’t surprise him, but her answer did.

Thorin. Oakenshield.

Current King Under the Mountain.

It was only years where your ability to keep a straight face was the difference between life and death that kept his jaw from dropping in shock.  
If he had to excuses himself after the conversation, that was completely understandable, after all - it’s not everyday you found out your queen wasn’t even a proper dwarrowdam.

No, she was a hobbit.

And one who demanded respect, due to position alone if nothing else.

And Gíldri was going to give it to her.

He had truly started to develop a liking towards her, and that only made his private mission that much easier at the moment.

He had expected her to maybe remember his name and face enough to prevent a death sentence if it ever came to that later on in life.

He had definitely not expected to practically be forced to share a meal with her in the royal chambers, a minimum of three times a week.

He had been more than a bit shocked when she told him that she intended to go back to her normal number of meals a day.

Seven.

Seven meals a day.

How did it all fit into her tiny body.

He didn’t know, and he wasn’t exactly sure if he cared enough to find out.

And so, his face became familiar enough to the guards that he was able to walk right into the private suites with nary a look in his direction.

Before, he would have used this to his advantage.

Now, he’s just happy because it means he doesn’t have to fight to have tea with a dear friend.

And that’s what she was now, wasn’t it. No longer a curiosity, no longer someone to be guarded, no. She was a friend.

And apparently her definition of friend was much different that his.

For all that he did not doubt her skill, if she had come to him with a plea for a job of some sort, he would not have given it to her. Even if he had one, and she would have been a perfect fit for it, he still wouldn’t have done it.

It was a matter of pride. 

It was a huge honor to be granted a position by a dwarf, no matter their rank.

Not that she didn’t deserve it, because she did. It’s just, different.

But no, apparently she had a different view. And this couldn’t even be blamed on ignorance. He knew for certain she was aware of this particular aspect of dwarrow culture.

And yet, here he was, sitting across from who was apparently the Royal Spymaster, watching as a hobbit flawlessly manipulated him into hiring Gíldri into his network.

And that is how he became one of the many blank and nameless faces that worked under the infamous Nori of Ri.


	6. Chapter 6

Billa hadn’t actually had the chance to properly talk to Thorin in a long while.

She had arrived in Erebor, and had received the most wonderful of welcomes.

She had missed it, being held in the embrace of one of her dwarves. Particularly her king dwarf.

But there were celebrations to be had, the dwarves were all home. Thorin was busy, as were the rest of the company.

They all tried their best to make time for her, they really did. But needs must.

So, it wasn’t until the hours leading to the feast being held in her honor that she finally got to have a proper conversation with her betrothed.

And by proper conversation she meant argument.

It had started out simply enough. They were clearing up what she would be wearing to the feast. As they were to be presenting themselves as the royal family, as one solid unit, traditional garb was meant to be worn.

It’s just that traditional dwarven garb wasn’t meant to be worn by hobbits.

Not only did it not fit properly, but even once it was tailored to her measurements, it was not at all flattering. Not at all meant for a hobbit, but rather for the sturdier builds of the typical dwarrowdam.

It was something that she could have lived with. 

But then she was shown the jewellery.

There truly was a ridiculous amount, and even Thorin agreed with her.

They had reached what could almost be called a compromise. 

Rather than piercing her ridiculously sensitive ears, they would style and decorate her hair in a manner that more than made up for it. As she was not yet married, she could get away with wearing only her courting chain around her neck.

And it was her classification as a member of the original company that allowed her to don highly decorated vambraces rather than an outrageous number of bracelets.

But it was at the next few points that they both refused to bend. 

As queen to be, she was to wear a furred velvet cape, as well as a crown. 

A crown. 

And that was the breaking point for Billa. It wasn’t enough to upset her on its own, but it was more the meaning behind the crown.

It reminded her of her previous ire at discovering she was to be queen.

After all, she had accepted Thorin’s proposal, and she had known he was to be King. But at the most, she had expected to be given the title of consort.

Not queen.

A queen was to rule to mountain, an equal to her husband.

But a hobbit couldn’t be a queen, especially a queen of dwarves.

Not only did she not think herself capable, but there was no way the dwarves would accept her. 

They had no reason to, sure, she had a small part in the whole debacle with Smaug, but surely that didn’t mean anything. 

She was a halfling, nothing more than that.

She was in no way at all suited for the position of queen.

When she screamed this across the room to Thorin, and then proceeded to fall to the floor crying, no one else in the chamber with them knew what to do. 

Lady Dís, who Billa had become surprisingly close to during the past couple weeks, was the first to approach her. When Billa looked up after feeling a hand on her shoulder, it was her face that she saw. 

When she opened up her arms, Billa instantly fell into her embrace.

It was warm, comforting, and in a way it reminded her of her mother. 

What she didn’t see was Thorin gesturing for the seamstresses and jewelers to leave, she didn’t see him walk across the room, and she wasn’t even aware of his presence until her wrapped his arms around them both.

It was in their arms that Billa finally got the chance to let out everything that she had bottled up these last few months.

What could have been minutes or hours later, she felt Dís place a kiss on her forehead, and heard her mutter something to Thorin, before she was left alone with him for the first time in a very long time.

She turned around until her head was resting on his chest, she felt him place his chin on top of her hair. They spent the next few moments in silence.

It was when she felt fingers running through her hair that she finally looked up.

He was looking off in some unknown direction, but when he sensed his gaze on her, he finally looked down and began to whisper comforting words in a language she couldn’t understand.

“Thorin, I meant what I said to you. I do not regret saying yes to you, I love you. It’s just, I don’t know how to be queen. I don’t know if I want to.”

“Ah, Billa. My sweet, beautiful Billa. You’ll be a wonderful queen, and before you object, look at how you treat the company and their families. And if that doesn’t convince you, look at how you treat the servants. They enjoy working for us, this is true, but the difference is that they love working for you. You were right, earlier, there are going to be some that are going to initially be unaccepting, because you are not a dwarf. But then they’ll get to know you, as any subject gets to know their queen, and they’ll begin to love you.”

“But, what if that doesn’t happen?”

“But it will, you’ll see. It may take some time, but it will happen. I promise you.”

“How can you promise that?”

“I just can, âzyungel.”

“I’m still not wearing the boots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***âzyungel - love of all loves


	7. Chapter 7

She looked beautiful.

She always did, but right now, she was particularly gorgeous.

She was wearing surprisingly little jewellery for one of her station, but she shined brighter than any diamond. 

Instead of down or tied back as it normally was, her hair was intricately styled back. There were all kinds of beads and clasps braided into her hair, and it draped over her pointed ears just so, and she looked lovely.

Her gown was so very different from the frocks that she normally wore, but in it she looked the part of queen. 

He should stop, he really should.

She wasn’t his one, and he knew that. Really, he did.

But she was exotic in her looks, and her attitude was so much different from what he was used to. She was so kind, and it was impossible not be drawn in by her smile. You couldn’t not fall in love with her, at least a little bit.

But dwarves were possessive creatures.

And while the King was no doubt aware of his intended’s allure, that didn’t change the fact that he was a dwarf. And he was of Durin, and they had the reputation for being particularly, well, dwarfish.

He was greedy and possessive. But he was also just and kind, or so she had told him.

He had to be, for if he wasn’t, he would be so terribly undeserving of the love that she had bestowed upon him. 

Gíldri was undeserving of such love too, but she still gave it to him.

And that is why the royal family had his loyalty.

Because a simple halfling had opened her heart up to him, even though she knew he was nothing more than a no-good thief.

But he wasn’t anymore, now he was a member of the Spymaster’s network.

A position that was highly sought after by those in such lines of work.  
He would forever be in her debt.

As would a certain spymaster that he worked under.

For Nori was one of those dwarves that trusted no one, or rather a very limited number of people.

He trusted the company.

And oddly enough, he trusted that peculiar dwarf he had taken on.

It was all Billa’s fault, really. 

When he went to her quarters to share a meal, he did not expect to find a strange dwarf already at the table. He didn’t know who the dwarf was, and he was immediately on edge.

It was only the look that was sent his way by a certain lady hobbit that prevented him from excusing himself.

She was scary.

He was quite aware of what was going on as the scary she-hobbit flawlessly manipulated him. Or, he thought he was. For, one moment he was being introduced to the odd ginger dwarf, and in the next he was taking him under his wing.

That’s just not something he did.

Yet all it took was a smile aimed in his direction, and a certain glint in her eyes, and the next thing he knew he had an apprentice.

Not that Gíldri knew he was Nori’s apprentice.

In the world of spies, such a thing was never stated outright. 

It was days later at the feast that Nori got to truly watch his student in action. He had sent him on a mission, a rather simple one, to stake out any possible threats. He was to report to the spymaster an hour after Billa was officially introduced.

And as Nori watched him walk through the crowds, he was impressed. 

He blended in, but at the same time shined like a beacon. It was a glorious thing.

He was wearing his normal clothing, just as many of the other lower ranked dwarves were. The only major difference in his appearance were the few extra clasps in his braid.  
Nothing more, nothing less.

And yet that slight addition seemed to change his entire demeanor. 

You’d have to blind not to notice that Gíldri was a rather attractive dwarf, but one that had yet to fully grow into himself. That little added weight seemed as if it almost made him aware of the fact.

He was rather flirtatious, with most everyone he talked to. But if one looked closely, they’d be able to see that his gaze was split between those around him and the as of yet unannounced queen.

Nori watched as Gíldri prepared himself for the expected outburst when the King stood, hand on his intended’s shoulder.

Nori watched as Gíldri cheered with those around him. 

Nori watched as Gíldri caught a knife that went flying through the air.

Nori watched as Gíldri took that knife, and slit the throat of the dwarf who threw it.

Nori watched, and Nori liked what he saw.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin was in shock.

This was not meant to happen.

He knew that there would be unrest, he could even understand it. 

He may not like it, but he knows why it would be there.

Relationships between dwarves and those of another race are uncommon enough to begin with, but this. Naming a hobbit as the to-be queen, it’s something that has never once before occurred in dwarven history.

But this, this went beyond expectations.

He had spent the first few decades of his life being raised in the courts of Erebor. He had been vaguely aware of the assassination attempts, they were to be expected. Especially with a King as greedy as Thrór. 

He had known that there would be a countless number of nefarious plots that would be hatched during his reign, it was only to be expected. 

But this wasn’t even planned, this was spur of the moment. 

Even if he had for some reason doubted those who had known Billa’s position, it was the look of sheer panic that crossed the would-be assassin’s features as he threw the knife that convinced him.

His first reaction after seeing to Billa had been to look to Nori.

The spymaster was on a balcony, hidden in the shadows. If Thorin didn’t know he was there, he wouldn’t have been able to spot him.

He seemed surprisingly relaxed about the whole thing, and that angered Thorin as much as it confused him.

And then he followed his gaze and saw why. In the middle of the crowds, lying face down on the ground, was a dead dwarf.

Standing above him was an unfamiliar face, holding the knife that previously had the potential to end dear Billa’s life.

The king looked to his intended and saw something much different from what he was expecting. Rather than looking ready to fall over, his dear hobbit was standing strong, hands braced on the railing. If he didn’t know better, he’d almost say that there was a look of pride in her eyes.

But then Billa let go of the railing and walked over to where he was standing. Where before she showed only strength, now there was some hesitance and fear. He gathered her close to his side, and held her there for some time as they watched the guards clear away the corpse.

Billa’s savior, who he still did not know, looked over in their direction before nodding once and walking away.

He looked to Dwalin.

Two guards were sent their way, and they began the long trek to their rooms.

The further they got from the crowds, the more Billa leaned on him.

By the time they were in front of the doors, he was practically carrying her.

He told the guards to station themselves in front of the door until someone came to take their place. 

Dwarfish customs dictated that the king and his queen have separate rooms with a connecting door. As they were as of yet unmarried, the door between the two room had been barred shut. The room they were currently standing in was a sitting room of sorts, it was from their that their private suites could be accessed. 

Thorin led Billa to the couch, setting her down and kneeling in front of her, Thorin cradled her face between his hands.

“Oh, Billa, kurdel, this wasn’t meant to happen. Please, mizim, talk to me.”

And it was with that, Billa finally broke down. Tears were falling down her face, and she leaned forward until her head was resting on Thorin’s.

“This was supposed to be a happy day for you. And now look at this, I’ve gone and ruined it all.”

“No, none of this is your fault âzyungâl. It wasn’t anyone’s fault except that pitiful excuse of a dwarrow. He was scared, like many dwarves, change frightened him. He panicked. No one was hurt, he got what he deserved. As angry as I am that it happened, as angry as I am I was not the one to give it to him, I am in no way angry at you. It’s not your fault, Billa. My wonderful, beautiful hobbit. Nothing that has happened is your fault.”

He could feel her tears dripping down his own face now, but he didn’t move to wipe them off. Instead, he removed his hands from her face, and instead tried his best to comfort her by rubbing her back in gentle motions.

Before any more words could be said, there was a frantic pounding at the door. 

They had obviously gotten passed the many guards stationed between the public halls and the door leading to their chamber, so it was someone close to them.

With barely a word to grant them entry, the room was now full of worried and panicked dwarves, led by none other than his beloved sister.

Dís immediately scurried to where they were sitting and wrapped her arms their hobbit as she sat down. Thorin released his hold, and guided Billa to lean against her. He kissed his intended once on the forehead before nodding to Dís and walking towards the rest of the company. 

Fíli and Kíli were the first to jump on him, hugging him tightly before they ran to their mother and soon to be Aunt. Balin and Dwalin were next. Balin patted his arm once, before going off to the side in an offering of silent strength and support. Dwalin was much more earnest in his reassurances. He tightly grasped both of his shoulders, looking him up and down, before quickly pressing his forehead against his friend’s, muttering a quick ‘aye’ before going to stand next to his brother.

Ori and Dori were next. Ori was still rather shy around him, and after a quick look over, he headed over to Billa. Dori was much the same, except he went in a different direction, muttering about good chamomile.

Neither Óin nor Glóin said much. Their healer gave him a quick once over, and his brother just clapped him once on the shoulders before settling down in front of the fireplace. 

The Brothers Ur gave him almost no notice before hurrying over to their hobbit friend. Queen though she was soon to be, she first and foremost their burglar.

Bofur had somehow slipped him a pipe, and Bifur had left with some choice words flicked in his direction.

Resolutely staying turned away for the door, he lit the pipe, and waited until he was as calm as he was going to get. Turning around, he made a surprised noise. For he had expected to be greeted with the sight of the Spymaster who he planned to have a few words with, but he had not anticipated the familiar dwarf whose name he still did not yet know.

He supposes it was never too soon to personally thank the dwarrow who had saved his intended’s life, even if the circumstances were much different than he had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kurdel - heart of (all) hearts  
> *mizim - jewel  
> *âzyungâl - lover


	9. Chapter 9

Gíldri has met the dwarf king before, every dwarf in Erebor had.

He had introduced himself with no trade, and the King had in turn officially welcomed him.

Since then, he had only ever seen him from a distance.

Gíldri did know more about the reigning monarch than the average dwarf though, and that was due to Billa being more than willing to wax poetic about her lover. 

He probably knew more than he was technically supposed to.

It had always been a bit difficult to see the caring lover that his friend had described, as the same dwarf that he knew to rule his kingdom with a firm, and steady hand.

However, now, looking at the dwarrow in front of him, it wasn’t so hard to relate the two anymore. The king still stood with his regal bearing, but at the same time he could see the worry and love for his intended on his face. 

He could also see his shock at seeing him there. 

When he felt a rather sharp poke to his back, Gíldri stepped forward, bowing his head, “My King Thorin.”

After a moment had passed, he straightened up once more, and was surprised to see the king nodding in return. 

He had a very distinctive voice, one that could be recognized instantly, and it was in that voice that he heard words of thanks and praise spoken.

It was a rather impressive moment, for him, he who had only weeks before been a low ranking thief, now had a king insisting he was in his debt.

It was rather impossible to fully wrap his head around.

Thankfully though, he didn’t have to, for he heard a familiar voice shout his name.

Everyone else heard it too, and the only one besides himself who wasn’t surprised, was Nori.

Before he could even take a step in the direction from which the call had come, he had two tiny arms gripping him tightly around his torso. 

He had also had a small head crying into his chest, and that head happened to belong to the king’s intended. Said king’s thankful look had quickly turned into a glare, and one he could feel burning into the side of his head.

When Billa’s grip didn’t lessen, he placed a quick kiss on her beautifully braided head of hair, and gently pried her off of him. 

When she finally lifted her head up, she stared at him with watery eyes, and within a second she was once more crying. Before she could once more hide in his chest, he wiped the falling tears with the handkerchief that someone had pressed into his hand, cleaning way the smeared kohl that someone had lined her eyes with.

Once she had appeared to finally be calm, he kissed her forehead once, before letting go of her and motioning for her to twirl.

She did so with a surprised look, a smile, and a quiet giggle.

At that sound, the atmosphere in the room shifted for the better.

“Didn’t I always tell you that the royal attire would suit you? And I was right, you look lovely, my friend.”

“And that is where our opinions differ, Gíldri. But if this is your attempt to distract me from the fact that you risked your safety, and very possibly your life, less than an hour ago, you have failed horribly.”

Before he could get the chance to reply, the king stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Billa’s waist. 

“Forgive me, mizimel, but for some reason I believed that the only dwarves you were familiar with were those of the company and their families. This is a bit of a surprise, yes.”

Despite the intimidating picture the monarch painted in his formal garb, Billa happily jumped out his embrace, smiling at him all the while. She stood so that she was in-between the both of us, and turned herself towards him.

“Ah, Thorin, he was in the caravan I travelled with. He was pretty much the only dwarf that talked to me on a regular basis, and then once he found out that I was part of your company he acted like a bodyguard of sorts. It’s actually kinda funny, because at some point he reminded me of a mixture of Dwalin and Nori.”

It was difficult to stay angry when Billa was smiling at you like that, trust him, he’d tried. 

And failed.

Apparently that rule applied doubly so when you were engaged, for the grumpy look faded almost immediately. 

“My dear âzyungel, how does a dwarf manage to possess the traits of both Dwalin and Nori? I have never met two dwarves who are less alike.”

Billa, along with everyone else in the room, myself excluded, laughed at that. 

She then went on to tell the tale of how we had met, and then explained that the circumstances are almost identical to how she first properly met Nori. When asked to explain his Dwalin-like traits, she merely cited the events that had just happened in the hall. 

And the conversation very quickly turned back to the misfortunate assassination attempt.

When asked directly why he did it, Gíldri merely explained that Billa was his friend. He would have ended it there, but Nori had stepped in. 

“It also falls under his job description, in a way. I’ve taken him in, under Billa’s watchful eye.”

Were Gíldri not already overwhelmed by the night’s events and thus walking around in an almost trance like state, he would have likely fainted at that admission.

For there was a very large difference between being given work by a master, and being taken under a master’s wing.

Oh well, ‘tis his life now.

He really should just learn to expect the unexpected in relation to Billa Baggins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mizimel - jewel of (all) jewels  
> *âzyungel - love of (all) loves


	10. Chapter 10

Billa had no clue as to what she could have possibly done to warrant this reaction.

All she had asked was if the wedding could perhaps tie in some hobbit traditions.

She had always dreamed of getting married in The Shire. As she had grown older she had realized that was only becoming more and more unlikely, after all - who would want to marry her? But then she had met Thorin, and as rough a start their relationship had, it was all worth it in the end.

And if that meant that she wasn’t able to get married under the Party Tree, then so be it. 

She knew what the mountain and the kingdom meant to her husband to be, and she was going to respect that. But if she was not going to say her vows in the open air, then the least she wanted were flowers woven into her hair.

That’s all she said, she had simply asked if she could wear flowers in her hair - in addition to the jewels that would no doubt be there. 

She and the Lady Dís had finally started the wedding preparations, and right now they were speaking with the council to get their approval for a date.

Well, that’s what they were meant to be speaking the council about. Dís had promised to try and keep the preparations from overwhelming Billa. 

It is a very sad moment for them when they must say that she failed.

The dwarves were progressively getting louder and louder as they tried to shout over one another. While most were against her, there seemed to be a few that were voting for incorporating hobbit traditions.

It was Dís who had pulled Billa aside, and brought her into a smaller adjoining chamber. She sat down next to her, and pulled her close.

It was Billa who spoke first.

“I’ve known all along that this wouldn’t be simple, no wedding ever is, and this isn’t even a normal wedding. I don’t know the dwarvish traditions for a wedding ceremony, all I know are hobbit ones. And from what I can tell, they’re very different. Not that I was really expecting anything else.”

“Oh, Billa dear. This can’t be easy on you. I know for certain that it won’t be easy for anyone. There hadn’t been an official bonding ceremony in the line of Durin for over a century. The last one held was my own, and even that wasn’t held in these halls.”

“Oh, Dís, I didn’t know.”

She knew that Fíli and Kíli’s father was dead, but she had never thought of that in relation to their mother.

“There is no way you could have. But you know now, and I’m sure you realize how that will only make the commotion raised by planning such an event that much worse.”

“Ah, I see. Yes, that I do.”

“Billa, I would like for you to do something for me. I want you to tell me how you picture your wedding to Thorin. You are to speak until one of those irritating dwarrows currently arguing over something as trivial as a simple remark, comes through those doors and demands our presence.”

And that is something she most definitely could do.

So she did.

Billa told her of how she used to giggle over the thought of Thorin going through a traditional hobbit ceremony in The Shire. She went on to describe what the other hobbit’s reactions would be, especially once they found out he was a king. But they wouldn’t, as titles are handled so very differently in The Shire. 

The other hobbits would whisper behind their cups of tea how uncivilized dwarves must be if they didn’t have family names, and simply referred to each other as dwarf son of dwarf. They would make the mistake of referring to her as Mrs. Oakenshield, and what a laugh she would have when that happened. 

She then told Dís her fears of a foreign ceremony under the mountain, one where she would have no idea what was happening. The vows would no doubt be in Khuzdul, which she technically wasn’t even supposed to know the name of. She would have no idea what was being said, and she supposed there would be thousands of subtleties that she would have no way of being aware of. What if she did something that only ended up doing something that brought shame and embarrassment to them without even knowing. Such a scenario frightened her, but she knew that she’d go through with it in a heartbeat.

For Thorin. 

Before she could go on, she was interrupted.

“Namad, you understand why we cannot have a hobbit ceremony in your Shire. And I understand why a dwarven ceremony would intimidate you, it frightened even I, and this was all that I knew. You mentioned earlier braiding flowers into your hair, alongside the jewels. Tell me how this would work. It is not only you marrying a dwarf, Billa, but my brother is marrying a hobbit. Explain your hobbit traditions to me, and I will promise to incorporate at least some of them into your wedding. This is supposed to be a happy day for you, not a frightening one.”

She was right.

Of course she was.

The common sense had to go somewhere, Thorin obviously didn’t get any. 

Wasn’t this what she wanted? Something familiar to latch onto? 

Yes, yes it was.

“In the Shire, flowers are a huge part of a wedding. Well, they play a part in everything, but in wedding they’re especially important. I don’t know if dwarves have something like it, but we have flower language. That’s part of the reason why flowers are so vital.”

“We have our braids, and our clasps, and our jewels. Our crests are important, but that is something where the meaning is hardly hidden. Your chain, the one that Thorin gave you, is another example.”

“Yes. Well, in a wedding, flowers are both worn and used as part of the ceremony itself. The bride will wear a crown made up of the traditional hobbit wedding bouquet. Pear Blossom, Heliotrope, and Blue Violet. Often times, almond blossoms are also used.”

“Were you marrying into any other line, I am sure that could be arranged. But you shall be wearing the crown that Thorin forged for you as his queen. The one you wore to the feast was merely the one marking you as his intended. Perhaps we could braid them in?”

“Oh. I forgot about that. I suppose braiding could work, actually, that would work out rather nicely, I think. I told you what the bride wears, but the groom will do something very similar. Rather than a traditional arrangement, the groom will wear a crown made up of blossoms that represent him. Oftentimes, it is the bride that makes the crown for him.”

“You and Thorin are going to be separated a week before you are wed. Flowers are short living, and Thorin will be braiding his own hair, would it be possible for you to select the blooms you wish to be used and trust him to braid them in?”

“Yes, that would work out quite wonderfully, I’d think. This is so surreal. Back in Hobbiton, I never actually saw myself getting married. But here I am, planning my wedding, to a King no less! This is the moment that so many hobbit lasses wait years for, and now I finally get the chance to pick out my Groom’s Blooms.”

“Groom’s blooms?”

“That’s what they’re called, it sounds ridiculous, but the name just kinda stuck.”

“Do you have them picked out already, or will you need more time?”

Billa felt her face flush before she could do anything to prevent it.

“I chose them a long time ago.”

Dís shot her a smile, shaking her head fondly.

“And what have you chosen, Billa dear?”

“Amaryllis, Angrec, Borage, and Gladiolus.”

‘You said they have meanings, did you not?”

She could feel her face getting redder.

“I did, yes. And since I know you’re going to ask, they mean pride, royalty, courage, strength of character, honor, and conviction.”

“Very suiting.”

Before anything else could be said, they heard a shout in the council chamber, and then silence. 

Shortly after, there was a knock at the door.

Their very lovely conversation had unfortunately reached its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *namad - sister


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin was sitting in his study, staring down the ever growing pile of paperwork that sat in front of him.

He had already been interrupted several times already, for reasons both trivial and important.

Before he could attempt to pretend to start attacking the monstrous pile, the door was flung open by none other than his beloved sister.

“Nadad, your wife to be is rather angry at you right now.”

“Why? What have I done?”

He hadn’t done anything, that he was aware of. He’d never do anything to purposefully harm or upset her, not his darling Billa. Especially after what happened with the Arkenstone. No, he had made it his duty to make sure she never wanted for anything, to make sure that nothing upset her, that he life was one of comfort and enjoyment. He had sworn it the moment he saw her in Erebor once more.

But he had failed.

“It is more what you haven’t done.”

Oh.

That could be anything.

He hadn’t had the opportunity to spend nearly as much time with his intended as he would have liked, as either of them would have liked. Billa didn’t return to Erebor to be constantly put aside in favor of caring for his kingdom.

Their kingdom.

“Explain.”

“We have just started to long process that is the preparations for your wedding.”

“And.”

“Thorin! She’s terrified! She doesn’t have any idea what it’s going to be like! The only reason she hasn’t thrown a fit is because she knows that dwarves are extremely secretive, she knows that her presence is not wanted by half the council! She doesn’t want to increase tension between you and them, knowing you would side with her in a heartbeat! The only reason she is even close to willing to go into this blind is because of you! Thorin, she loves you. She is willing to abandon her entire culture behind if that is what will make you happy!”

But, that couldn’t be true.

His mizimel, she who was to be treasured and cherished. 

Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu.

And he couldn’t even guard her from those who were supposed to be her closest confidants, he own people.

Throughout Ereborean history, the council always reported to the queen. It might be the King who appeared to lead the meetings, but it was never a secret as to who was really in charge. It had been that way for ages, and it will continue to be that way.

“You mean to tell me that not once did the very people whose very lives are sworn to keeping her informed and protected, never told her what she was to partake in as a participant in a dwarven bonding ceremony?”

“You forget, nadad, that many on her council would much rather you marry a dwarf. Preferably one of their own daughters. Despite what she may not be showing, Billa is aware of this, and it is hurting her.”

“Dís, I now place you in charge of cleaning out the council. Dismiss those who think of Billa as anything but my one and the rightful Queen of Erebor. Appoint those who you know feel nothing but loyalty and gratitude for her. While our own mother and grandmother may have preferred to have a clear line of ruler, and those who are ruled, Billa is not this way. She will want to be able to trust her council, she will wish to be able to call them her friends. You know this, see if there are any dwarrowdams who you trust and are interested in politics on this level. Better yet, find a fierce old amadinh.”

“Aye, nadad. I take this duty, and I shall bear it, and fulfill it. Those who revolt shall be labelled as traitors. Our future queen shall have no disrespect.”

And with that, his sister walked out the door.

She had a look on her face, and one that he recognized. 

He is glad that this time around, he is not on the receiving end of her ire.

Too many times had Dís fallen to her youngest son’s look, and placed the blame on him instead.

Aye, but this was a much more serious situation.  
And besides the fact, he now had a hobbit to find.

One who was currently in the library searching for a very particular book.

Because, surely, in the vast collection of books that was Erebor’s library, there had to be a book on flower language somewhere.

She was actually absolutely positive that there was. 

She definitely remembers Ori mentioning it to her, something about how there was a passage dedicated to it’s uses in the West. 

So, now she just had to find Ori.

He had to be here somewhere.

When offered the position of Royal Scribe, he had turned down in favor of restoring the library. 

He was always here. 

And there he was.

Just when she was about to call his name to get his attention, she saw a familiar head of bright red hair.

Gíldri.

She wasn’t sure what he was doing here, but he was apparently talking to Ori.

Practically no one outside of the company made regular conversation with Ori. It wasn’t that he wasn’t a likeable dwarf, because he was. It was just that he’s very shy, and he two extremely protective elder brothers.

And she had a hunch that one of them was hiding out in one of the multiple dark corners.

When Billa turned around to leave, she saw that she was right. 

Of course she was, call it a woman’s intuition if you will.

Because that was definitely Nori giving his apprentice possibly the harshest glare she had ever seen on his face.

Then, when she went to go stop and say hi, he was gone.  
And so was Gíldri.

When she actually did get to Ori, she couldn’t help but notice that he was lost in his thoughts.

They did find the book though.

Now all she had to do was go find her king dwarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nadad - brother  
> *mizimel - jewel of (all) jewels  
> *Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu - A dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure  
> *amadinh - mother (lady) ~ I’m using this as a term of respect


	12. Chapter 12

Thorin was unable to find his halfling.

It was getting late, and it had been quite a long while since they’d been able to share a proper supper together.

And while the door between rooms might be barred, and they both recognized the message that was meant to send, it had been a long while since they had the chance to enjoy a nice, relaxing evening together.

With that thought in his head, Thorin headed to their personal suites, and sent a servant to fetch dinner for two and have it sent to their open living area.

As he walked, he thought about what Dís had said, he’d been too worried for Billa to properly think it over before.

Not the council members not liking her part, but more the frightened of the wedding part.

A bonding ceremony is supposed to be a most joyous occasion. Especially for the bride and groom. There hadn’t been one in decades, and it’s been over a century since one was hosted in Erebor.

The royal wedding will be the most glorious occasion.

But, if Billa is dreading it so, what is there to be done.

A marriage is a union, and one that is for life. If you go into such a union with doubts, how could it possibly last?

He tried to put himself in Billa’s place, but he just couldn’t. 

He had fought so hard for so long to preserve his culture and his home, to contemplate leaving it for life, with nothing to show with it. By choice. The thought was daunting.

But then his thoughts turned to his mizim, and he realized he would give it all up in a heartbeat if it meant that he got to spend the rest of his life with her.

Is that how Billa really felt?

Dwarves love once, and they love with all of their heart and soul.

He wasn’t sure of hobbits, but he was fairly certain that while they might not believe in infidelity, they didn’t have a one in the same way that the dwarves did.

They were unique in that way.

They didn’t fade, like the elves. But they would be strained if there one were to ever die before them.

He’d seen it with Dís.

She was a strong dwarrowdam, no one could deny her relation to Durin’s line. But even she wasn’t as free as she once was. Fíli and Kíli kept her sane.

If they hadn’t recovered from their injuries as much as they had, there was no doubt that Dís would not have been able to hold on.

For it has been said that there are none more dwarfish than those descended directly from Durin. They are more greedy, more possessive, more stubborn, more hard headed, quicker to anger, slower to forgive, and they gave with all they had to give.

They lived for a purpose, and once that purpose was taken from them.

May Mahal have mercy on your soul.

His train of thought was interrupted by none other than his greatest treasure herself.

The scowl he wasn’t even aware he’d been sporting quickly faded away at the wide smile on her face. For despite the inner turmoil that she was no doubt going through, you could not see any of it on her face.

As much as he was in awe of her in that moment, he also became dreadfully worried.

Not giving her a chance to react, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her astride his lap.

“We are getting married, âzyungâl.”

He felt her arms wrap around her neck, and felt more than saw the blush as she tucked her head into her chest.

“Oh, yes we are, beloved.”

“And just how do you feel about that mizimel?”

“I am very much looking forward to the day that I can call you husband, and you can call me wife.”  
He managed to get a finger under her chin, and tilt her face up until he was able to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“And are you looking forward to the ceremony itself?”

As she was unable to hide her face, she settled for merely lowering her eyes instead. 

“I..I don’t know.”

“And why don’t you know, ghivasha?”

“Because I don’t know what a dwarven wedding ceremony is.”

And she said it, the fact that she said it all said quite a bit more than he was willing to admit.

“Ah, âzyungel, I’m afraid that I’m not quite sure how to answer that. No one living in Erebor today has actually been to a royal ceremony of this level. The closest one would be that of my uhyshâr, and even then my ‘adad was prince, not king. Very different.”

“And those difference are what make this such an unknown, are they not? And what was it that you said, you use your language sometimes, and I can’t understand. I like to think that they’re names for me, but that was in a very different context. What did you say?”

And the shyness was gone as soon as she was presented with a new puzzle. He so wanted to be able to answer her, but even as king he was bound by tradition to be extremely selective in how he replied.

“Ah, mizim, that is a very difficult question to answer. Not because the answer is not simple, but rather because I am bound by tradition in a way that I wish I was not.”

“Even as king?”

“Even as king.”

“What can you tell me?”

“I can tell you that your original assumption is not wrong, there are many names that I call you. For you’re the jewel who is my greatest treasure and my greatest love. As for the others, I referred to my parents, specifically my father.”

He fault her tiny hands frame his face, and felt the kiss on his nose. Billa went cross-eyed as he watched him cross his eyes in an attempt to see where she had kissed him.

“Ghivasha, I shall start teaching you Khuzdul the moment you are legally bound to me as mine.”

Before Billa could reply, there was a polite knock on the door. Soon she was hurrying to get off of his lap, for fear of being caught in something even half-way undecent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***mizim - jewel  
> ***âzyungâl - lover  
> ***mizimel - jewel of (all) jewels   
> ***ghivasha - treasure  
> ***âzyungel - love of love  
> ***uhyshâr - parents  
> ***’adad - father


	13. Chapter 13

While Thorin was handling the food, BIlla went and fetched the book she had left on a nearby table when she had seen him on the couch.

Since he seemed determined to talk about the wedding, she was going to talk about the wedding.

She was going to tell Thorin that whether he liked it or not, there were going to be hobbit traditions incorporated into the ceremony and their dress. Yes, she’d even allow for them to be changed to fit around the dwarven ones, as evidenced by her earlier discussion with Dís. 

She’d managed to at least persuade the princess into aiding her with the flower crowns, which were now going to braided in rather than worn. Now, all she had to do was persuade Thorin to allow for the bouquets of passing to be included.

They were a rather important part of any hobbit wedding, even more so than the crowns, and almost as important as the vows.

Some actually considered them to be part of the vows.

For they were, in a way. 

A promise.

But this was going to particularly difficult, for not only did she have to get Thorin to agree with it and aid her with getting it accepted, she also had to teach Thorin flower language. 

For she did not get to see his bouquet of passing until the day of the wedding itself, it was all very romantic.

She hugged the book to her chest as she walked to where Thorin had set the table. If she noticed that there was only one place setting, she did not say a thing.

He was already sitting down by the time she was standing in front of him.

There was a moment or two where only raised eyebrows and quirked lips were their means of communication. Very shortly after Thorin’s eyes had gained an almost playful glint, she was being tugged down into his lap. There was nothing she could to do to stop the shriek from escaping her lips, followed by seemingly endless giggles after she heard him let out a low chuckle.

Her book was still clutched to her chest, and she set it down quite a ways from where they were. Thorin seemed to be in a playful mood, and you never knew what kind of mess could be made.

And so there they sat for the next hour or two, her back against his chest, sharing a plate and a goblet of wine. Easy conversation passed between them, and she realized that it was these moments she lived for.

She would happily face down a dozen mountain trolls if that meant she got to spend the rest of her evenings with her king dwarf.

It was long after the last of wine had been drunk that Thorin gripped her even closer to his chest if possible, and nuzzled her hair with something that could be called a whine if he were anyone else. 

But he was Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. And he did not whine.

When she felt his hands start to wander, and he something nibbling the very sensitive point on her ear, she made a point to escape from his hold, and turn around until she was facing him.

The noise he made when she pulled away was most definitely to be classified as a whine, no matter who or what he was king of. 

She sat up on her knees until her face was level with her intended’s, and pressed her forehead up against his. 

“Ah ah ah, I strictly remember you wanting to talk about the wedding earlier, my love.”

“But that was then, and this is now, and I don’t want to talk now.”

“Thorin, oh Thorin, but I do. And since you’re going to be such a doting husband, I think it might be a good idea to get some practice in now, yes? Maybe, just maybe, if I am happy with our talk in the end, I’ll show you just how happy and doted on I am. Yes?”

Thorin was nodding before he could even stop himself, were she in any other situation, she would have giggled. But she wasn’t, so she tried as hard as she could to keep the giggle from bubbling over. And she failed.

She stood up, ignoring the sound of loss that escaped Thorin’s throat, grabbing the book before quickly returning to her original spot.

She snuggled as deeply as she could into the strong arms that quickly reached around her. 

After a moment or two, she squeezed her arms around herself tighter and was reminded of what she wanted to talk about. Her confidence that she had so easily donned only minutes before was faded. She looked down at the book in her arms, before turning around and looking at Thorin.

He must have seen the hesitation on her face, for he gently removed the book from her rooms with a hand. 

“The language of flowers? You said you wanted to talk about our wedding.”

She blushed, and before she could hide her head, his other hand gripped her chin and prevented her from hiding.

“I do, and that is why I brought the book.”

“Explain.”

“Hobbit traditions. Flowers play a very large part in a wedding, they are both worn and used as part of the ceremony. I’ve already cleared some things up with Dís, but this is strictly between you and me. We’ll have to adjust the traditional dwarven ceremony just a tad, I suppose. But this is something I want, no need, to happen.”

He pressed a light kiss against her nose.

“What do you need to happen?”

“It is called the passing of the bouquets. It is exactly what it sound like. We exchange our vows, and then we exchange our bouquets. The reason I have this book, is because for us to do this properly, you need to learn flower language.”

“And why do I need to learn the language of flowers if all we are doing is passing them to each other? Why is it so very important? I am more than willing to go through with it, kurdu. I just would like to know why.”

“We each make our own bouquets. The flowers that go into the bouquet is extremely important, and are to remain secret from all but yourself until the actual ceremony. They are typically covered with a veil of a light fabric until the actual exchange.”

“There is more.”

“Yes, I suppose there is. The flowers are not selected for their looks, I have seen some truly outrageous combinations in my years, but the meaning has always been beautiful. You are to learn the language of the flowers, so that you will be able to properly make the bouquet. They are usually made the morning of the wedding, but when you choose the blooms to include is up to you.”

“So, you brought me this book, so that I will be able to learn the language of the flowers, so that I can pass you a bouquet in addition to our vows.”  
“Yes.”

“And this is very important to you.”

“Extremely so.”

“Than is shall be done, âzyungel.”

There was a quick press of lips, and then a quiet murmur.

“Thorin, you have made me very happy, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***kurdu - heart  
> ***âzyungel - love of love


	14. Chapter 14

Nori had a lot on his mind, as both Spymaster and elder brother.

He had taken on Gíldri mainly as he was afraid of what Billa would do to him if he didn’t, but he had also seen the potential that the lad had.

He reminded Nori of himself, when he was younger.

He’d had several talks with Billa, and had subsequently been told all she knew about Gíldri. 

The more he learned, the more he thought of his own years in Ered Luin. It had eventually come to a point where he had to leave for the cities and villages of men, as he had become too recognizable. 

Nori had always been clever with his fingers, there had been several times where Dori had tried to direct him towards knotmaking, or even locksmithing. There were a few masters who would take him on for a month before his official apprenticeship was to start. He’d always managed to avoid becoming an apprentice, but during those years he had learned much.

Dori had to eventually stop trying to get him to learn a trade, as not only was he running out of patience, but he was also running out of funds.

There were always many different options open to them if they ever truly needed the money.

But Nori had made it his duty to prevent Dori having to make that decision by putting both his natural and learned skills to use.

He had started simple, he would simply lift things worn in excess from obviously wealthy dwarves, probably lords. He would slip the coins into Dori’s purse when he wasn’t looking.

It worked for them. They were able to comfortably afford both dinner and Ori’s apprenticeship, with a little left over.

There were times when it seemed as if they were barely scraping along. Whenever he saw Dori staring in the mirror for what seemed like too long, or fingering the beads their mother had left behind, he stayed out a little longer that night.

Dori truly was beautiful, he had inherited his looks from their mother, as well as his strength. It was their mother that made the trek to the Blue Mountains, Dori was but a babe at the time, and she had struggled to take care of him.

She would have had to been blind not to notice the looks thrown her way, the same looks Dori was so often on the receiving end of. She was no longer nursing, and her son needed to be fed and kept warm. So she made the choice to craft the beads and braid them into her hair. She came home with a fair amount of money that night. Nothing was said to her, many other dwarrowdams had made the same exact choice she had, or rather, they were forced into it.

It was the reason why the sons of Ri all had different fathers.

It was the reason why Nori was so determined to keep Dori from making the same choice.

For Nori and Ori were the sons of a prostitute, and were only growing closer and closer to becoming the brother of one as well.

And that was when Nori turned what had been a means to an end, into his trade. He split his hair into three, and life went on. He built a reputation for himself, and continued to send money and other gifts home.

Dori was able to keep the restaurant, and Ori was able to continue to study.

Gíldri turned to theft not out of worry for his brother’s dignity, but rather for his unborn sister’s childhood.

And that is why Nori of Ri took in Gíldri son of Gundri.

But it is because Nori saw so much of himself in his apprentice that he tried so hard to keep him away from Ori.

The two younglings may not have realized it, but Nori had.

They had found their one, in each other. 

It truly was a thing of joy, but he couldn’t help but worry. They would be amazing together, but the job did not come without his risks. In the assassination attempts that would no doubt occur, they were expected to be willing to lay down their lives in an instant.

Nori knew that there would be no hesitation from Gíldri if and when it came to that.

And it was with that thought in mind that he stood in front of the door leading to Thorin’s second study that Billa had appropriated for herself. He had long ago chosen to report to the Queen, and that was what he was going to do. He was going to share his doubts for the wedding as spymaster, as well as his concern for Ori and Gíldri as both a brother and a friend.

As far as he was concerned, he had only just reached the end of the hall leading to the room. 

As far as Billa was concerned, someone had been standing outside of her door for what was nearing a quarter hour.  
After another five minutes had passed, she finally opened to door only to find an obviously lost in thought Nori.

She had to physically move the taller dwarf until he was sitting in the chair across from hers. She went to the cabinet that Thorin had never emptied, and poured him two fingers of whatever drink it was that was in the bottle. Obviously strong, going by the smell. And exactly what Nori needed.

She shoved the drink into his hand, and then walked around the desk until she was sitting in her own chair.

“Nori, if I did not know you and think of you as a very close friend, I would have your position taken from you immediately. What use is a spymaster that is so unaware of his surroundings that he started drinking something the moment I placed it into his hand? I know you trust me, or so you have told me, but you always check the food and drink I give you. Always. Nori, what’s the matter? Please, be honest.”

He had started to become aware the moment I gave him the drink, but now he was sitting straight and alert, if a little intoxicated. 

“There are many things that are ‘the matter’, some of those things should be of great importance to you and Thorin. Others, not so much.”

“And what is it that is of such great importance to you that it is affecting you so?”

He looked down into what remained of his drink for a moment, before seemingly coming to a decision.

“It’s Ori, and Gíldri.”

“What about Ori and Gíldri? Have they done anything wrong?”

“No, not at all! It’s rather that they’ve done something right. They’ve...they’re...they’re each other’s ones, Billa.”

There was nothing she could have done to stop her smile from spreading, nor could she prevent her hands from clapping together.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Isn’t it?”

He nodded, but at the same time had an almost pained expression on his face.

“Yes, in the eyes of dwarves it is most definitely wonderful. But, he’s my little brother, tiny little Ori. I still see him as the young dwarfling who would sit at the dinner table with his nose stuck in a book. I know I shouldn’t. He’s of age, and he went on the same quest as you and I. But, I know what comes with this job, Billa. I know that the chance of Gíldri not returning home is way too high. I don’t want Ori to be hurt like that.”

There was no way anyone could possibly mistake the pain on his face for anything else. Nori, the one who always wore so many masks, was breaking down in front of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

It wasn’t anything that had happened, but rather fear for what could happen that worried him so.

“Nori, I need you to tell me something. Did you ever meet your one?”

The look in his eyes nearly broke her. Billa had always been said to have a good heart, and the fact that it was Nori who was in so much pain. She couldn’t bear it. Nori, who had been one of the first to accept her as part of the company. Nori, who had always been there for her when she needed someone.

It was Nori who had pushed her towards Thorin in the end, and for that she was forever grateful.

“Aye.”

And suddenly it all made perfect sense. 

“Did they know?”

“Aye.”

“Are they still alive?”

“I, yes.”

“Do they knew who you are? Did they see you?”

“No.”

“You had to leave them.”

“Aye.”

“When?”

“The quest.”

“Oh.”

“They didn’t know why I left. I had to leave anyways, I had stayed too long in the village. The quest was the perfect escape, and I was always going to go.”

“For Ori.”

“And Dori, yes.”

“Nori, who was it?”

“That’s where it gets complicated.”

“How so?”

“You see, when I met him, I was wearing a disguise.”

“Yes.”

“I was actually wearing a dress, I had disguised myself as a merchant’s daughter.”

“Why.”

“Nori of Ri was familiar to many who dwelled there, Nrín of Hín, not so much.”

“Ah.”

“His cousin had lost his one before Azanulbizar, so under his guidance our courtship stuck to the traditions as much as possible. Very little touching, and we were always accompanied by a chaperone - either his cousin or his brother.”

“So he fell in love with Nrín, not Nori.”

“Yes. Which is actually quite funny, in a way. Often times, when you follow tradition, there is a conversation at the beginning of the courtship where you describe those you have lusted and loved. This is where you tell the other how pure you are.”

“How is that funny?”

“He had always been primarily attracted to males, but we were each other’s ones, gifted by Mahal. He was determined to love me, all of me. Well, when we were telling tales of our previous conquests, it turned out that he had taken a bit of a fancy to Nori of Ri.”

“Oh. And you never told him?”

“I never had the chance to, even were I to sneak in some time, which I was more than capable of doing, he was always with either his brother and his family, or his cousin.”

“I see, and I can’t help but noticing that you still haven’t told me his name.”

“That’s because his name is Bofur of Ur.”


	15. Chapter 15

Dís did not know what to do.

She was being hounded.

She had done as Thorin asked, and had cleared away over half of Billa’s council. She had replaced them with a dwarrowdam or two she knew personally who would love for nothing more than to advise their queen, hobbit or not. She had given the position to many dwarves as well, but they had not yet been officially recognized by the king.

But now, the members who had been removed were raising a fuss.

They were supposed to be dignified dwarves, yet they were standing in front of her causing such a racket with their voices and the pounding of their weapons.

Who decided that council members needed to be armed, anyways. It was a terrible idea, really.

She should change that. Or get BIlla to change it. 

No, better yet, her brother should do it.

If Billa did it, people would only cite it as an excuse to rebel against her.

Ack. Politics.

Too long she had lived in Ered Luin, away from so much of the madness that comes with running a kingdom. 

Thankfully, before she could release her ire at the idiots in front of her, a servant brought her a summons from none other than her sister-to-be. It was a short missive, but to the point. They’d taught her well. What use was flowery language with something urgent.

‘Study. As soon as you are able. With Nori.’

She had brought several of her newly appointed advisors with her, and it was to them that she nodded as she left the room. The previous council members did not deserve any bit of her attention. If any problems were to arise that could not immediately be taken care of, she had them, and if they failed, there was always the Spymaster and his network.

She knocked on the study door as she walked in, and was greeted with the sight of a neutral Nori, and an obviously worried Billa.

They both looked up when they noticed her presence, Nori a moment before Billa. 

Before she could even begin to say anything, Billa answered her unasked questions.

“Nori has doubts. He believes that there will be assassination plots and attempts that will center around the wedding. He also thinks that there may be the slight chance of more unplanned attacks. Having a hobbit as queen is a bit too much for many dwarves to take in.”

“Yes. But we have known about this for a long while. I will be the last to doubt the love between you and my brother, but there are many who do not share my opinion. They see an outsider about to take the throne, and they want her gone.”

“You are right, we’ve expected this for quite some time. We’ll just have to plan carefully.”

Turning to Nori, who was looking straight ahead, one hand fidgeting with a corner of his tunic.

“Nori, you’re going to have to work with Dwalin. There is a possibility that some of the guards would be willing to take part in an assassination plot. He’s going to be stubborn, but I need you to fight him until you get what you, we, need. Change the schedules until they’re completely random and impossible to predict. You know what to do, you just need to do it.”

Nori nodded.

“Aye, that is all that can really be done right now. I’ll keep an eye out, and work with the guards. But until we hear or see anything, and know it is for certain, we are unable to act.”

“Billa, this is nothing new. I truly do appreciate you getting me away from what used to be your council, there is work to be done.”

“Well, Dís, that is our official business. But you’re right, that’s not really why I wanted to talk to you. Well, not the only reason. You see, Nori has some issues that affect both his and our personal lives.”

“How so?”

“Well, we all know that everyone in this room cares deeply for the company.”

“Yes.”

“Did you know that three members have found their ones?”

“Really? This is wonderful!”

She did not notice Nori’s rapidly paling face, and would have immediately sensed that something was wrong if she had.

“Yes! I know!”

“Who is it?”

“The first would be Ori.”

“Ori? Our little librarian?”

And Nori had apparently come to the conclusion that Billa was going to tell Dís no matter what he did, or didn’t do, and decided he was at least going to contribute to the conversation that had the possibility to ruin his life.

“Yes. My baby brother has found his one. In none other than my chosen apprentice, Gíldri. And that is exactly why I don’t like it. I am happy for them, but first and foremost, Gíldri’s duty is to myself and to the crown. There is the possibility that one day he won’t return home. Be it because he is no longer living, or because he has been forced to leave.”

“You and I are not close, but you sound as if you have some experience. Billa said three members of the company have found their one. Nori, who is your one?”

Nori looked to his queen-to-be, and all he received in return was a nod.

“Bofur. Bofur is my one.”

“That is wonderful! However, I sense there is a story there. Tell me.”

He could not disregard a direct order from the princess.

“I was wearing a disguise when we first met. Bifur had us go through a very, very traditional courting - so I never had the chance to reveal my identity to him. I eventually had to leave as I was becoming too recognizable.”

“Nori, what was your disguise?”

“Lady Dís, are you aware of the fact that I have very often been mistaken for a dwarrowdam running around in her brother’s clothing?”

“You did not.”

“I did.”

“What name did you go by?”

“Nrín of Hín.”

“No. That couldn’t have possibly been you.”

Billa was confused.

“Why couldn’t that have been him?”

“Because I have heard many tales of Nrín of Hín. Tales telling of her beauty and wit, of how so many were jealous of Bofur. Who was he that Mahal had granted him such a perfect gift? And the rumors were made worse, as Bofur had always been known to prefer the company of a male.”

“I make a very beautiful dwarrowdam, or so I have been told. I am the holder of such wonderful female attributes as a slim figure and I apparently carry a certain grace.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Bofur learned to accept and return the love of a dwarrowdam, when it was well known that it went against his very nature to do so.”

“Yes, he did. And as I told you before, we had a very traditional courting, which included the naming.”

“And why is this important?”

“Because Bofur had long lusted after a certain Nori of Ri.”

“But he put that aside in favor of his one.”

“Yes.”

The two stared at each other for an indefinite amount of time. Both were so immersed in their own thoughts, as well as the other’s gaze, that neither of them noticed Billa sending a servant. Well, Nori did, but he made nothing of it. 

After all, it was Billa.

And there he went, underestimating the scary she-hobbit.

For next thing he knew, Bofur of Ur was standing in the doorway, looking terribly unsure of himself.

Nori longed for nothing more than to see him as his usual happy, smiling self.

So he did what he did every other time he was face to face with Bofur.

He looked away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to take a moment and thank you all. You guys have been so wonderful and supportive with your comments and kudos. I find it so hard to believe that this story now has 100 kudos, and has been bookmarked 28 times, along with all the subscriptions. It's just amazing, really. I wrote this as a one-shot, and never intended for it to grow beyond that. But here I am, and it's mainly because of you, so thank you.
> 
> Also, because this is really awesome and important
> 
> Someone made fanart for my story!
> 
> It's a drawing of Billa, and can be found [here](http://tajmah.deviantart.com/art/Billa-Baggins-389201161)

Gíldri was stressed.

Nori had become a bit of a right bastard, and that could be due to many things.

He was constantly being assigned the most useless tasks, or rather things that should be delegated a servant. 

Tasks such as fetching meals, clearing up a spilt drink, standing in front of a door pretending to be a guard, etc.

It was terrible.

His first thought was that Nori was getting irritated because Gíldri was courting his little brother. But he was sure that Nori had known that from the moment it started, he knew things. And he had always been known to keep an eye on his brothers.

The youngest especially.

But no, that was wrong. That couldn’t be the only reason.

There had to be something else.

The only thing he could think of was something relating to Billa, most likely something she had done or said. There wasn’t really anything else that could affect Nori in such a manner. But what was it that she had done.

Whatever it was, something had to be fixed.

Thankfully, he had tea scheduled with a hobbit that afternoon.

Well, more like in five minutes.

Which was actually really bad. Billa had never approved of lateness, she was slowly becoming more accepting of it, but never when the lateness was to one of her shared meals. She got very upset, and an upset Billa was not a happy Billa.

And everyone knew that the key to a successful kingdom was a happy queen.

The only reason he wasn’t stopped as he was running towards the royal chambers was simply because he was familiar enough to the guard because he was a frequent guest.

He didn’t even want to think of what would have happened were he thought to be a thief or assassin, and to be brought in front of the king?  
Well, that’d be embarrassing.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry about that happening. All he had to worry about was the obviously irritated hobbit in front of him. She’d been a bit tetchy as of late too. If it was bothering both Billa and Nori, it was either something akin to an assassination plot, or it was something within the company.

He was willing to bet on the second one. Nori’s actions had been nothing more than preparations for the future, if he actually knew something was going on, surely they’d go about things differently.

There wasn’t much conversation beyond the normal formalities, they simply took a comfort in each other’s presence. 

And then Billa started to explain exactly what was the problem.

“Nori found his one, but had to leave him. Then he found him again, but his one remains unaware. That is part of the reason why he isn’t the most supportive in regards to you and Ori.”

“Wait. Why are you telling me this? And if he really is Nori’s one, how can’t he know?”

“I am telling you this because I feel that it is something you should know. And as to how he doesn’t know, that’s because of many technicalities.”

“Technicalities.”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to tell me who he is?”

“I do not plan to anytime soon, no.”

“Thank you for telling me, I guess?”

“You’re welcome.”

Tea time was over. He had to collect some reports and get them to Nori before he realised he didn’t have them. 

As he was walking out the door, he ran into none other than Bofur. They had met before, and it was hard to not like him, but that was the extent of their interaction.

“Hello Gíldri! How’s it been? Can’t be boring, working under Nori, can it?”  
“Hello Bofur, and no, it is certainly never boring. Good bye.”

And so he left.

And Bofur was very confused.

“Billa, what’s up with Gíldri? Nori’s not being too hard on the lad, is he?”

“No, Bofur, Nori’s just been a bit stressed. And so has Gíldri, for much the same reasons. But now is the time for tea, and wedding plans.”

“Didn’t you just have tea?”

“Aye, but you can never have too much tea.”

“Whatever you say, lass. Now what is this about wedding plans?”

“Well, I’m not certain about how a dwarven ceremony works, but I do know my way around a hobbit wedding. I’ve been talking with Dís and Thorin, and they’ve agreed to try to incorporate at least some hobbit traditions. Of course, they’re being changed to fit around the dwarven ones, but that is to be expected.”

“And what does this have to do with me?”

“Well, as a bride, I would usually have a group of friends and family to stand by my side. The groom would have the same. Typically, my group would be female, and his would be male. However, as I have neither female friends or family, I am asking the company to stand in”

Bofur could feel his cheeks heating, and his gaze dropped to the floor. He knew that hobbits went about things a bit differently, and Billa especially so, but to be given a spot usually reserved for family? At a royal wedding?

“I’d be honored.”

“That’s wonderful! Now, you’re the first I’ve asked. I think I’ll be able to at least have the company stand with us, but beyond that, I am unsure. Bofur, you’ll be on my side. I’ve split the company between Thorin and I, and if it works out the way I wish it will, you will be walking with Nori.”

“Walking with Nori?”

“Again, I’m not sure how this will play out, as dwarven traditions can be a bit tricky at times, but if I have my way, you’ll all walk up before me in pairs, arm in arm.”

“Oh. Why Nori?”

“Reasons.”

Bofur was confused. Again. First it was Gíldri, then it was wedding plans, and now it’s this. She couldn’t possibly know, could she? He couldn’t walk with Nori, as far as he knew, Nori hadn’t yet found his one. 

Bofur had, and yet he still had feelings for Nori.

And it was wrong, so very, very wrong.

What if Nrín attended the ceremony?

He could finally have a chance to see her again, and maybe finally get Nori out of his head. He shouldn’t have them, anyways. It was wrong. He found his one, why was he not lusting after her.

Why was Nori, so, well, him.

“Billa, I can’t walk with Nori.”

“And why not?”

“I found my one, before the quest, and while I haven’t seen her in years, I hope to find her once more. What if she’s at the ceremony? I didn’t see her arrive with the caravans, but she has to be here somewhere? What kind of dwarf would I be if when I was finally reunited with my one, I had someone on my arm?”

“Ah, Bofur, I wouldn’t worry too much about that.”

“And why not?”

Did she know something? Was his beautiful Nrín dead, lost forever? She couldn’t be! Surely, he would have known! The tales all say that it’s something you can feel in your very soul, she has to still be out there.

Billa must have seen the panic on his face, because before anything else was said, she had stepped out of her chair and was cradling his face in her hands.

“Bofur, my dear friend, your one is fine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

His voice came out slightly raspy, and were it any other situation, he might have been embarrassed.

Before Billa could respond, a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

“That’d be because I’m right here.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAJMAH MADE ME MORE FANART
> 
> IT'S THORIN AND BILLA, AND CAN BE SEEN [HERE](http://tajmah.deviantart.com/art/the-King-and-his-Queen-389494846)

Bombur was worried.

He knew dwarven dishes better than the back of his hand. He knew the recipes, he knew the favorites of the royal family and company, and he knew exactly which recipe was suited for any occasion.

He had been anticipating the feast for the royal wedding for a long while.

Traditionally, it was to be a seven-course long meal. One of the to-be bonded pair would choose two dishes for each course, as would the other. The other dishes were to be left to the planners, close family and friends, and of course, the head cook.

Him.

There were recipes that had been lost when they left Erebor, and Bombur had made it his mission to use as many as possible in the daily fare. And so, as the years went by, the meals went from what they had been used to during their wandering years and then in Ered Luin, to something definitely dwarven, to what was now referred to as the Ereborean flair.

He was quite proud of that.

Billa had helped him manage to find the right combination of spices - something that was suited for practically every dish, and gave it a certain flavor. 

It was delicious, really. 

But now he was faced with a dilemma.

He had officially been asked by the Lady Dís to arrange the food and beverages for the ceremony. She had told him some dishes that she would like to see at the table, and the council also gave him a list of traditional dwarven wedding fare. Nothing he was unfamiliar with. 

He would be having a short meeting with Thorin in a few days’ time, so that would taken care of. 

No, his problem was Billa. 

He didn’t know any hobbit dishes.

She’d be more than willing to help him, he was certain. But, knowing her, she’d want to help cook as well. Not that it’s something that she wouldn’t enjoy, and he had always loved cooking with her, but she was going to be queen.

She couldn’t cook in the kitchens, especially not for her own wedding!  
There were plans for a smaller kitchen nearer to the royal apartments, solely so that Billa could cook at her leisure.

But no, he would have to manage to talk to Billa, find out which dishes she’d like, and then get the recipes. And from what he knew about hobbits, they were going to be family recipes, and nearly impossible to get.

Bombur remembered when Billa had made what she called ‘Baggins’ Rabbit Stew’, it was absolutely delicious, but when he asked for the recipe, he had received the sternest of glares. On sweet Billa’s face! It was something that could rival even Thorin’s!

So yes, he had to figure out how to get the recipes from Billa, as well as keep her out of the kitchen.

Which is quite a bit more difficult than one would expect from the future queen.

There was a reason why many dwarfs didn’t choose to become cooks of any sort, same as why many didn’t farm. They were creatures of earth and stone, they were miners and warriors. They were craftsmen and smiths. They worked with solid materials, things that would last through the strain of time.

Food did not last.

Many considered it beneath them, to spend time and energy to create something that was only meant to be disposed of and never seen again.

Many a dwarrowdam would consider it a relief to be expected to stay as far from the kitchens as possible. 

But not Billa.

As evidenced by the fact that she was standing right in front of him.

“Bombur! Hello!”

“Hello Billa! What are you doing down here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, my wife might be a tad bit jealous though. After all, it’s not every dwarf that gets visited by a very lovely hobbit, now is it?”

“Speaking of your wife, how is she? And your little ones?”

“Oh, they’re lovely! Helgra is as lovely as ever, and she definitely has her hands full!”

“I would imagine so, and if you would like, I’d be more than happy to help with the children. I loved watching over all my cousins, and honestly, it’s something I miss. And tell her I say hello, it’s been quite some time since we’ve chatted, and even that was only basic pleasantries. I’d love to get to know her more.”

Helgra would have a fit. But she’d also want to take Billa up on the offer. But really, Bombur knew better, but to imagine, the queen babysitting? Aye. Helgra would go very possibly go into shock. Maybe it’d be best to keep it as a surprise. 

“Would you really? But I can’t, surely you must have better things to do. And I’ll be sure to tell her.”

“I would, it’s not like there are any fauntlings running about, and I do love taking care of children. I was the Shire’s best babysitter, if you must know.”

“I do not doubt it. But, you never answered my first question, what are you doing down here?”

“I look forward to it! Oh, I was talking with Thorin, and he said that he couldn’t meet with you today. He also told me that I should probably talk to you sometime soon, he didn’t say why though.”

“I guess I’ll manage to work something out with him later, then. And what I need to speak to you about, is the wedding. You know that I am the head of the royal kitchens, and that means I am in charge of the wedding feast.”

“Yes, are you looking forward to it?”

“I am. Traditionally, you choose two dishes for every course.”

“How many courses are there?”

“Seven.”

“So, I choose a total of fourteen dishes?”

“Yes.”

“One for each member of the company!”

He chuckled, she looked so excited by such a simple thing.

“Yes, I suppose that is so. Also, before you choose, are there any specific hobbit traditions I should know in regards to the feast?”  
“There are many hobbit traditions regarding the food chosen for the wedding meal, but I am more than willing to disregard many of them. The only one that I really would love to be incorporated would be the wedding cake.”

“Wedding cake?”

“Yes. It’s a very large cake, enough so that every guest may have a piece, and it’s very decorated. It is very often the centerpiece of the celebrations that follow the ceremony.”

He hadn’t even thought of things that would deviate from the basic seven courses. 

“Would it count as a dessert course, or is it a separate thing altogether?”

“I suppose it could act as a course, though, it is usually not included as part of the meal. There are always finger foods and sweets for the guests between the different meals, and the cake is eaten between supper and dinner. A spectacle is usually made of it, focusing on the bride and groom, of course.”

“I forgot about hobbits’ extra meals.”

“It’s alright. Quite understandable. And I have become somewhat accustomed to the feasts that you hold. Really, there’s nothing to worry about. If you cannot make the cake, I’ll do something on my own with Thorin. It’s not like I’m getting married in the Shire, there aren’t going to be any hobbits whispering about it.”

Her giggle echoed throughout the entire kitchens, and into the hall.

Bombur couldn’t stop himself from imagining a dwarven bonding ceremony, all those attending wearing their finery and armed, the royals donning their crowns, all sitting in hobbit sized chairs in the Shire.

And he laughed too.


	18. Chapter 18

Thorin didn’t know what to do.

He was supposed to be meeting with Bombur about the feast, but he had sent Billa off to do that instead.

All because of the innocent letter in front of him.

He had thankfully managed to keep it hidden from Billa for the time being. He didn’t want to imagine her reaction if she saw, it could be anything from happy and giggly, to angry and red faced.

The letter was from someone who called himself the ‘Thain’ of the Shire. And apparently his betrothed’s grandfather. 

It seems that, despite Billa’s insistence that the Shire hadn’t had anything even remotely closer to royalty for hundreds of years, the Thain was what dwarves would call a king.

And that meant her grandfather was a king.

That on its own complicated things, but then there were the actual contents of the letter.

‘Dear whoever this may concern,

I am Gerontius Took, Thain of the Shire. I do not know whom I am addressing, and I do not know if this applies to you. If it does not, I kindly ask that you pass it on to someone who it does, in fact, apply to.

A hobbit by the name of Billa Baggins, daughter of Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins, has recently left the Shire.This probably seem rather unimportant to you, but she is my granddaughter, and it is very important to me. I have had this sent letter to Erebor, for before she left, she had gone on a quest. When questioned about it, she would tell some tall tale about a dragon, dwarves, royalty, elves, and a mountain. 

I looked to my books and my maps, and found that Erebor was the Lonely Mountain that she had been referring to. I send this letter in hopes that I may get a reply so that I may be reassured of her health and happiness.

If I cannot be assured of such, I will be gravely worried. I will admit that there is very little I can do as a hobbit, for we are not a warlike people, and we do not travel much further beyond Bree. But I do happen to be well acquainted with a wizard. He cares deeply for Billa, and has told me that he’d be more than willing to fetch her if need be.

If you do not know who she is, I will provide a description. I assume she’d be rather easy to tell apart from those around her, as hobbits do not venture East. If that is not the case, she has curly, blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. Since she came back from her journey, she has been wearing a heavy gold chain around her neck.

I have enclosed a letter to be given to her, if possible. 

Sincerely,  
Gerontius Took  
Thain of the Shire'

The enclosed letter was currently the source of many of his problems.

Apparently, Billa had given Bagend to her gardener and his family. He remembered her often muttering about a Sackville-Baggins, and how they were only ever kind to her for her silver. Well, apparently those Sackville-Bagginses were fighting to get Bagend for themselves.

While this might not usually be an issue, with so much distance between them and Billa, in doing so they had dug up an old law.

As the only child of Bungo Baggins, she would have rights to Bagend. But as she is female, she would only be able to have the rights if she married. It was something that had been forgotten long ago, hobbits usually had many children, and they tended to marry shortly into adulthood.

When that law was brought up, it made it so Bagend would have to pass on to family members, as Billa didn’t have the rights to give it away to the Gamgee’s in the first place.

The only way they could keep Bagend was if she married. 

In the Shire.

So he did what any dwarf would do in this situation.

He called for his queen-to-be, and his sister.

They were there surprisingly quickly.

“Billa! Dís.”

Billa kissed his cheek, before settling next to his sister, who nodded her head, across from him.

“Billa, we have to get married.”

The look he received from Dís at that statement was almost worth the chaos that would no doubt arise in the following weeks.

“Thorin, we already are.”

“No, we have to get married.”

“What?”

“I received a letter from your grandfather.”

“What? I still don’t understand...”

He turned to his sister.

“Did you know that Billa’s family, on her mother’s side, is what we would consider the royal family?”

“Really? Well, at least I can use that against those who are opposing your marriage.”

His darling Billa looked rather confused as to what was going on, all he wanted to do was hold her close and comfort her, but unfortunately, he couldn’t do that at the moment. 

“Thorin, hobbits don’t have royalty! And what is even going on?”

“Your grandfather is asking after you. Apparently some old law was found, and it requires you to be married to have any right over any of your property. What that means is that your giving Bagend to the Gamgees has been undone, and it is going to end up in the hands of your cousins. The other option is for you to arrive in the Shire in a half year’s time and provide proof of marriage.”

“The wedding is going to be in late Spring! It is only early Autumn!”

“And therein lies the problem, and I doubt a dwarven ceremony would be recognized by the hobbits to begin with.”

And now it was Dís’ turn to speak.

“Billa, he has a point. The wedding cannot be hurried, and your grandfather might not approve. Fortunately, we have other options available, if I am thinking along the same lines as my brother.”

“What other options?”

“The Shire is a 5 month’s journey in good conditions with a smaller caravan. If we plan it right, and leave soon, we can get to the Shire within the half-year time period. And weren’t you telling me that you’d always wondered what it would be like to have a hobbit wedding in your Shire, with Thorin? I think you mentioned something about a party tree?”

“I did, yes. But, we can’t get married in the Shire!”

This time, it was Thorin who spoke.

“And why not, mizimel?”

“Because of so many things, Thorin! Because I won’t have my mother to prepare me for my wedding day, because I won’t have friends to stand with me, because you are not a hobbit, because they will talk about us behind our back before, during, and after the wedding, but most of all, because they’ll look down on you!”

She had risen from her seat during the rant. He walked around the desk and gathered her into his arms, holding her against his chest. He could see the tears running down her cheeks, and could feel her hands gather in his tunic. He rested his chin on the top of her head, one hand holding her waist, and the other rubbing her hair and back in smooth motions.

“Oh, Billa. My sweet, beautiful hobbit. My âzyungel. You’re right, of course you are. You won’t have your mother, and for that I am so sorry. But I can promise that you’ll have Dís, and whoever else you wish to be there for you. I know not of your relations in your Shire, but you will have the company. All of them and their families will be more than willing to stand by your side.”

If anything, she only sobbed harder.

“And yes, I am not a hobbit, not even close. But I am a dwarf, I’m your dwarf. Or one of your dwarves. However it is that you wish to call me, I am yours. And that should more than make up for the fact that I am not a hobbit, for while you may not have their initial acceptance, you’ll have me. I’m afraid there is nothing I can that would discourage the whispers, people will think and say and do what they wish.”

“Thorin, we’ll still have our official ceremony here, yes?”

“I’m afraid that we have to.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yes. I, as long as we keep the planning the way we have, am starting to look forward to it. Not that I wasn’t looking forward to marrying you, but the dwarven ceremony is completely foreign to me. And that scared me a bit, but the more I am reassured by my friends and family, the less scared I am. I still want our ceremony here. I want to be married in the eyes of both hobbits and dwarves. Besides, they’re your people. And they deserve to see their King married. And after we are married, they’ll be my people too, won’t they?”

“Aye, that they will. It lightens my heart to know that you are growing more comfortable with the idea of our bonding ceremony. Though, I do ask this one thing of you in regards to our Shire wedding. This is something that I would very much love for you to do, but we are restricted due to dwarven traditions.”

“Thorin, what is it that you would like for our wedding?”

“For our ceremony here, you will be wearing jewels belonging to the Line of Durin - the royal jewels. But, I’d be honored if you’d wear your hair in my fashion, decorated with my firsts.”

Dís gasped.

Billa hiccuped.

“I, I don’t understand exactly what it is that you’re asking me.”

“Aye. The way your hair will be styled, paired with the jewels, will declare you as one marrying into royalty. You’ll be marrying the king, and into the Line of Durin. Wearing it in my fashion, with my firsts, marks you as marrying me.”

“I’m still not quite sure what you’re asking.”

“I am asking you to marry me as Thorin the dwarf. Not as Thorin Oakenshield, not as son of Thrór, and not as The King Under The Mountain. I am asking you as Thorin. I am asking you as any miner or tinker would ask you, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll do it?”

“Of course.”

He hugged her tighter to her chest, and could feel his sister wrap her arms around Billa, so that Billa was in between the two of them.  
There was silence for several moments before Dís spoke.

“Billa, I’d be honored if you wore my firsts as well.”

“And what does that mean?”

“That means that I see you as my namad. You are my sister, in heart, and soon to be law.. If my boys were to ask you, which is a distinct possibility, it means that they see you as aunt.”

“Oh. Yes, but, I’m the honored one. Thank you.”

And Dís squeezed all the tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mizimel - jewel of (all) jewels  
> *âzyungel - love of love  
> *namad - sister


	19. Chapter 19

“Who here would like to rule a kingdom for approximately a year’s time?”

What.

He did not just say what he thought he just said.

No.

And no one raised their hand.

Thorin had gathered the entire company for no apparent reason. They had all been forced in the small council chamber, barely managing to get into their seats. He had managed to make sure that he sat as far from Bofur as possible.

And that was how he started the meeting.

“Due to unforeseen circumstances, Billa has to return to the Shire. She will be returning, of course. I am going to be accompanying her, as will Dís, Fíli, and Kíli. Billa wants the rest of you to come along as well.”

It was Balin who spoke, as the rest of the company was still in shock. 

“Thorin, you can’t just leave your kingdom on so short of notice. We’ve only had Erebor for a few years, we’re still settling in! Even if the King left, which is ridiculous in and of itself, there’d at least be your nephews along with the rest of us to hopefully keep the city in check! But if we all leave? All of our work will have been for nothing! There will be revolts, chaos! Who knows what will happen?!”

“Aye.”

Is that really all he had to say.

Really.

Bofur was soon yelling from his seat down the table.

“My king, I understand you love Billa and all, we all do, but you can’t just leave! After we fought so hard? There was a reason none of us went and got her when she left, and that’s because we couldn’t! You think I would have stayed here, if I thought I could go get her?”

Bofur wasn’t one to participate in politics of any sort, and he wasn’t one to talk back to Thorin, either. But when Billa became involved, apparently that didn’t matter.

He turned to Thorin, and started talking before anyone else could object.

“Thorin, as spymaster, I am asking you not to leave. There are those who will take this opportunity and try to get the throne. There aren’t many who will, but they have banded together. They will resent you for leaving your mountain for a mere hobbit, wife-to-be or not. And if you truly wish for us to accompany you, who is going to watch over Erebor? Thorin, you obviously haven’t given this any thought!”

“Master Nori, you are right, I haven’t given this much thought. I haven’t had the chance, and there isn’t much need. Billa needs to return to the Shire, an old law has been enacted, one that has taken all her property and rights from her.”

The king ignored the startled gasp, and raised a hand to stop the shouts.

“This wouldn’t be a problem, as she has Erebor, but she willed her property to a dear friend, and this law renders that invalid. Her closest relatives are now to be in possession of it, and these relatives are those who have done nothing but wrong her.”

Before he could say anything, Dori asked the question everyone else was wondering.

“My King, I understand why Billa has to return, but why do you have to go with her. Let alone your heirs and the company?”

“I have to go with her because to gain her rights once more, she has to marry in the next six months. But I have also made a promise to myself to never abandon her in any way, and this falls under that promise. Our own wedding her doesn’t fall in the timeline, and it won’t be recognized by the hobbits.”

This time it was Dwalin who spoke.

“Aye, Thorin, I respect you, and understand why you’re going. And I can even argue for you, but that still doesn’t explain why we all have to come.”

“Dwalin, you don’t have to come, the choice is up to you. But the reason I ask you this, is for Billa, and myself. A personal desire, a whim, if you will. There, we will be getting married as Billa and Thorin, nothing more, nothing less. Our wedding here will be very ceremonious, a queen marrying a king. For our Shire wedding, she will be wearing her hair in my fashion, decorated with both mine and Dís’ firsts.”

There were gasps, followed by a moment of silence.

Surprisingly, it was Ori who spoke first.

“My king, does she know what that means?”

“Aye, Ori, that she does. Dís explained it to her.”

Unsurprisingly, Fíli and Kíli spoke next. 

“Uncle Thorin, does this mean we can ask her to wear ours?”

“Yes, lads, it does. And I’m positive that she will wear them with pride.”

They both beamed, before Kíli ducked his face towards his chest and muttered so that he had trouble hearing him.

“If I’d had known she’d say yes, I would have asked her ages ago.”

The boy’s brother didn’t look surprised, and neither did Thorin. But those sitting next to him did.

Bofur spoke next.

“You still haven’t explained why you want us to go with you.”

“Bofur, that’s because I haven’t had the chance. Billa doesn’t have close family or friends left for her in the Shire, part of why it was so easy for her to leave and come here. She briefly explained a hobbit ceremony to me, and it includes having family and friends to prepare the bride and groom, as well as stand by their sides. She wants you to do this for her, and I’d like it if you’d do it for me as well.”

Nori was shocked.

He knew Billa held a love for every member of the company, himself included, surprisingly enough. But to publicly declare them as family? Things might be different for hobbits, but surely she knew what that meant to dwarves.

And he couldn’t help but wonder if she’d wear his firsts as well. 

He had always intended to give them to his one, to Bofur, but he had to repay her in some way. Were she a dwarf, he could easily gift her with his service, or a beautiful piece of jewellery, forged by his own hand. But she was not a dwarf, and she already had his service. Were he to give her something he’d made, she would like it because he’d made it, but she wouldn’t wear it. 

But his firsts? A declaration of familial love and pride? There’s nothing she would like more. And he knew that.

It was Dori, of course, who interrupted the shocked silence. 

“My king, she would so readily declare us as her family?”

Thorin nodded, a bit of a mischievous glint in his eye.

“That is something she would most definitely do. She already considers you as such, but just hasn’t had the opportunity to declare it by our laws.”

Bifur shouted something intelligible across the table, before putting his fist on his chest and bowing his head. Bofur and Bombur stared at him with shocked faces, Bombur muttering something before turning away. Bofur simply nodded before staring at the ring on his hand.

No one else spoke, partly out of confusion, partly because of shock.

Nori spoke.

“I’m going. It’s not going to be easy, while we’re gone, but I’ll hand over the reigns to Gíldri. While young and inexperienced, I believe him to be capable. I’m sure he’ll have the aid of Billa’s new council.”

“That he shall, my sister has replaced over half it with those she believes to be strong-willed and well-suited for the job. We’ll finalize everything with them these next few weeks, and make sure that they know their new positions aren’t going to be easy. I’m sure you’d be willing to select one or two members that you feel can be assigned to work with your network specifically.”

“I’d expect no less from her, and yes, I’ll have you know who I’ve chosen in two days’ time.”

“Thank you, Nori. I expect you to be the one to inform Billa.”

“Of course, Thorin.”

And there, he was presented with the perfect opportunity to ask her to honor him by wearing his firsts. It was finalized by the fates themselves. 

Dori spoke up next, it seemed as if he intended for them to go around the table.

“Well, someone has to keep this one in line. And I’d be most honored.”

“Thank you Dori, and I’m sure Billa will be happy with your decision.”

“I’m sure the library can manage without me. I’d love to go.”

“Thank you, Ori. It will be much appreciated.”

And around the table they went.

There were plans made for the toy shop to close, and both Bombur and Dwalin decided to hand their positions down for as long as necessary.

There weren’t any wars coming up, and the infirmary would be fine without him, Óin agreed, once he could hear what was actually going on. Glóin mentioned that he’d have to speak with his beloved wife and son, and would be able to answer at a later time.

The only one in the room who truly held any doubts was Balin.

But even he was persuaded after a long talk with Thorin about training Billa’s council.

And so it was decided.

The company was going to the Shire for the wedding of Billa the hobbit, and Thorin the dwarf.


	20. Chapter 20

It hadn’t really managed to sink in properly, yet.

She was going to the Shire. To get married. To Thorin.

She was going to have a proper hobbit wedding.

To a king.

Oh, was Lobelia going to be jealous.

There were so many things to plan and prepare for.

The gifts for the party, traditionally provided by the groom’s family, garnished and presented by the bride’s. They’d have to get them all here, wouldn’t they? From Erebor. Dwarven. 

Billa sat down in her chair with the realization that it might be a bit more difficult than Thorin thought. For he had agreed to follow hobbit traditions, dwarf though he may be. But gifts were an important thing, and to give dwarven craftsmanship to so many who have done nothing to earn or pay for it.

Aye. 

But it was going to be done.

Her thoughts then turned to their clothing of all things. A few days after her arrival in Erebor, she had been outfitted with an entire wardrobe. Much of it was rather dwarfish in design, but there were a few pieces that were obviously based off of some of her own clothing.

She was currently wearing such a piece. It was a frock, or the closest she could get to one. Like so many of her clothes, it was a royal blue with silver accents. Staring into the mirror in front of her, she realized that she was going to have to somehow get her dwarves to wear hobbit clothing.

She was going to have to make them hobbit clothing.

And so, Billa turned out of her room, and made her way to the royal tailor’s. 

About halfway there, she realized she didn’t actually know where it was, so she had to ask a guard. 

She stood outside of a doorway, from which came several familiar voices. Walking inside, she was greeted with the sight of none other than Fíli and Kíli standing on stools, with heavy fabric draped over their shoulders.

Their backs were to her, so they didn’t know she was there. Dís, who was standing between her two sons, did. She received a short nod, before Dís was distracted by her youngest son letting out a high shriek when one of the tailors got him with a needle.

Fíli currently had no one working on him at the moment, so she stepped up behind him and grabbed his wrists. He jumped, but was quickly calmed when he realized it was only her.

She spread his arms out, and then grabbed a piece of marked measuring rope off a nearby table. She took his measurements, ignoring his slight yelp when she did the inseam. 

Kíli, who had long since noticed her presence, gave her a curious look. However, before he could speak, his mother shoved a wad of fabric in his mouth. 

“Kíli, stay silent.”

He shot a glare in his mothers direction, and for a moment Billa could see his resemblance to Thorin. 

The glare soon disappeared, and shifted once more into a curious look as she stepped to the side of Dís. She would have to wait until the tailors were finished before she could get his measurements.

She spotted a blank piece of parchment, along with a quill and a pot of ink on the table that she had taken the measuring rope from. She gestured towards it, and after receiving a nod from Dís, started writing down Fíli’s measurements.

Eventually, she was able to get Kíli’s, and they were soon written down next to his brother’s.

She gave the three a kiss on the cheek, and gave a wave to the tailors, before stepping out of the shop.

Before she could turn down the hall, a familiar hand grasped her shoulder.

“Billa dear, I’m afraid that my sons would like to talk to you.”

“Should I be worried?”

All she received in reply was a smirk, and a subtle shake of the head.

She walked backed into the shop, and soon had two dwarves at her sides, arms over her shoulders.

It was Fíli who spoke first.

“Billa, it has come to my attention that you are marrying my uncle.”

“Yes, but that is hardly news to you. Unless you’re much less observant than I gave you credit for.”

Kíli clutched his free hand to his chest.

“Arck, Billa, I’m wounded. Grievously so.”

She was soon being directed towards the small bench that was in the room.

“But no, we’re talking about your upcoming wedding in the Shire.”

“What about it?”

“We’re coming.”

She could do nothing to prevent the smile from spreading across her face. She leapt out of their hold, before turning around and gathering the two in her arms.

“Thank you, thank you so much! Thorin said you would, but I couldn’t quite be sure. I mean, you just got your home back, and Thorin’s only really coming because well, he’s the one I’m marrying, so his presence is a bit of a necessity. And oh, thank you so much! You couldn’t have said anything to make me happier! I love you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Two strong pairs of arms clutched her tight, and she could feel the two chuckling. Soon, Fíli was speaking, voice muffled against her neck.

“Is that really all we had to say?”

“What if we, that is, my older, not as handsome brother and I, asked you to do us the honor of wearing our firsts?”

She heard a sound of protest, and saw the arm reach around her to grab a handful of dark hair and pull. Giggling, she turned her head so that she was nuzzling Kíli’s hair, and her hand was running through his brothers golden hair. 

“I’m the one that would be honored. Really, thank you. I’d be more than happy to wear them, and shall do so with pride. Thank you, so much.”

She pressed a kiss onto Kíli’s head, before turning to do the same to his brother.

Soon, Fíli’s usually boisterous voice was whispering in her ear.

“Billa, I, this is going to be a strange request, but rather than just wearing them to the wedding, can you wear them all the time?”

She could feel Kíli’s head nodding against her shoulder.

“Yes, Fíli, and Kíli, I would.”

She was squeezed even tighter before her two boys pulled back.

They turned towards their mother, who was smiling, and gestured towards their piles of clothes. They were still draped in the heavy fabric, and she laughed when she realized that they jostled out all the pins with all their movement.

She received two quizzical looks, and she pointed towards all the needles on the floor. It took a moment, but she could see twin looks of horror fall over their faces at the same time. They looked to each other, and then to the tailors who were currently giving them amused, and tired, looks.

Before they could start apologizing, or run away, Dís handed them each a small leather pouch, apparently taken from one of the multiple pockets of their coats.

They both looked to her with hopeful looks, and when she nodded, they stepped forward and started to unbraid two sections of hair.

Fíli was on her left, Kíli on her right.

They each removed something out of their respective pouches, and clutched their hand around it so that it couldn’t be seen. 

Soon, the hands were being held in front of her, and she was presented with two misshapen pieces of metal, simply decorated by inexperienced hands. The nervous looks were back on their faces, and Kíli and Fíli both echoed her smile when they finally looked at her.

The beads were quickly pulled away, and she had two sets of hands braiding them into her hair. 

When they were finished, they stepped back to admire their handiwork.

Dís soon was in front of her, and clasping her face in both hands, gently kissed her forehead. 

There was a soft whisper of a word she couldn’t understand, before she was enveloped in three pairs of arms.

Soon, the moment was broken, and her boys were back on their stools. Dís standing in between them. 

She reached for the discarded piece of parchment, and walked towards her personal chambers, head held high, a wide smile decorating her features.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!
> 
> MORE FANART
> 
> THIS TIME OF GILDRI
> 
> You can look at it [here](http://tajmah.deviantart.com/art/Gildri-son-of-Gundri-390481459)

And that was how much of her day went on.

She’d go around with her measuring rope until she encountered one of her dwarves. Even if they weren’t going to the Shire with her and Thorin, she did want to see them in hobbit clothes. Just once, for fun.

They had seen her outfitted as a dwarf, and she was going to see them outfitted as hobbits.

It was only fair.

Dori and Ori were both rather easy to track down, Dori in his restaurant, Ori in the library. 

Dori tried to kick up a fuss, he really did. But no, there was little that could be done in public with the sense of propriety that Dori had. After all, she was the King’s betrothed, it’s not like he could refuse her. Were she a vicious dwarrowdam, such an act could be counted as treason. But she was not, and so she managed to measure Dori listening to him whine about what an odd sight they must make.

It was just as she was marking down the numbers that he told her he, along with his brothers, would be joining her. Ignoring his protests, she gathered him in a tight hug and refused to let go for a long while. He may not look it, but Dori was a magnificent hugger.

Ori had stood up when he saw her, a very shy look on his face, even more so than usual. And a blush, which might help explain Gíldri’s cocky grin when they had passed in the hall. She had tried to strike up a chat, but he had been in a hurry.

When Ori moved to sit back down, Billa grabbed his arms to prevent him from doing so. She grinned at the perplexed look she received, and continued to measure his arms. He kept blabbering as he figured out what she was doing, and tried to pry what it was that she was measuring him for, out of her. He failed, and shut up as his face went red when she took his inseam. 

When she was done, she braced her hands on his shoulders, and pushed him back into his original seat. 

“So, Ori, I was informed by your brother that you would be accompanying me to the Shire.”

“Ah, yes, Ms. Billa, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, no, Ori! This makes me so happy! Thank you!”

He gave her a shy smile, and hers widened in encouragement.

“Ori, traditionally, in hobbit weddings, both the bride and groom have family and friends to stand by their sides. Would you honor me by standing by my side on my wedding day?”

His eyes widened in shock, and soon his blush had returned in full force.

“But, Ms. Billa, I couldn’t.”

“Ori, yes you could. I am asking you, please, will you stand by my side?”

He stared at his hands for a second or two before squaring his shoulders, and when he was looking at her again, he was smiling.

“If that is what you wish, Ms. Billa.”

She couldn’t stop herself from squealing and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Thank you so much, dear Ori. As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have a brother of yours to hunt down.”

“I wish you luck, Ms. Billa.”

She really did try to get him to refer to her as Billa, she really did. 

But at least it was better than Mistress Baggins.

She left the library with the intention of finding Nori. 

But unfortunately she had no idea where to start, usually, when she needed him, he just kind of...appeared.

She wish she knew more of his network, if only so that she’d be able to flag one of them down and try to figure out where he was. 

Maybe he was a mythical creature of sorts, and if she just thought about him really hard, he’d appear. 

It didn’t work.

Even though she knew it wasn’t actually possible, or rather extremely unlikely, she couldn’t help but be disappointed. 

And so she made her way to her chambers, rather slowly she might add, in hopes that she’d somehow bump into her spymaster.

She didn’t.

Instead, she stood in front of the table, with the list of measurements in front of her. In her hands was one of the few books she had brought with her from the Shire, one that focused on sewing and embroidery. She had grabbed it on a whim, and was now rather happy that she had done so.

She was conflicted though, colors and crests meant something to dwarves, just as they meant something to hobbits. It’s just that they meant different things. She couldn’t really combine the two, for the meanings would get skewered, and someone would possibly get offended.

But that’s something she could worry about later, for now she had fabric to find.

And wasn’t that going to be difficult.

Dwarves wear heavier clothes, velvet and wool and the like. Hobbits favored cotton and linen.

Both of which were very difficult to find under a mountain.


	22. Chapter 22

Bofur didn’t know what to do.

So long he had waited for his beloved Nrín, and so long he had wrongly lusted after Nori.

It made so much sense, it really did, looking back on it. 

They say the connection between two souls was one that was nearly tangible, and only Mahal would have the power to bring such a thing into existence.

Those who were departed from their ones became more and more pained as time passed, having family dampened the blow, but it was still felt. Glóin, Bombur, and Thorin were all prime examples. 

Glóin has his brother, and Bombur has himself and Bifur. They were strained, but it was bearable. That was part of the reason why he thought it was excusable that he was not longing for Nrín. 

Thorin had his nephews and his sister, as well as a kingdom to run. Mind you, he was a very grumpy king, but he was still himself.

Bofur never felt any of the longing that the others so obviously showed.

Bofur hadn’t thought twice about it, nor did he ponder on why he wasn’t as determined to find his one again as he should be.

Nori’s presence explained it all.

He had no desire to search for his one, nor did he long for her, because he had been there the entire time.

Nrín had left with little to no explanation, and he heard of the quest only days after her departure. He had taken the chance, for both the free ale, and to help distract him from the longing and pain he would no doubt feel.

Such feelings never came.

It had confused and hurt him, he had felt the connection when he was with her, but he still felt it then, and she wasn’t on the quest.

Except he was, and really, it makes so much sense.

It’s why his eyes always searched for Nori after anything even a little dangerous occurred, sometimes even before he searched for his own brothers.  
It’s why he always situated his bed roll so that he was next to Nori while at the same time being by his family. No one questioned why their two families were always so close together, so he didn’t either.

And when he never felt his soul ache when in Erebor, when it got to the point where even family wouldn’t have helped, he tried his best not to think about it. And when he did, he just told himself that Nrín was probably somewhere in the mountain already, and they just kept missing each other.

He ignored the fact that according to the words of any and all dwarves, that wasn’t actually possible - for a dwarf would know if their one was close.

And so he did what he always did when faced with something he didn’t necessarily want to deal with, he avoided it, to the best of his ability.

Bofur had promptly left the room when he realized who it was that spoke.

He had gone to his toyshop and had stayed there, carving worriedly at pieces of wood. Most had to be carved down to miniatures by Bifur, as they were a lost cause.

He did have a carving or two that looked rather lovely, they were part of the sets they were planning on selling. The company, with some creatures they met along the way. 

They had enough Nori figurines to last a few sets, now.

When Thorin called for the meeting, he went, and sat as far from Nori as possible.

When it was time to leave, he had bolted.

He had been avoiding quite a few people lately, even Billa.

She was quite angry when she realized that he wasn’t going to be meeting her for luncheon that week. He had been greeted with the sight of an angry hobbit a little past mid-day. He had then promptly been dragged by his ear into the apartments he had claimed above the shop, and forced to sit down at a table.

Billa had asked him all sorts of questions, and he had answered very few.

By the end of it, he was sure there was a hole burned in the middle of his forehead from all of her glaring.

She got quite irritated when you didn’t talk to her.

Which is why he really should make a habit of checking up on her periodically. 

But he didn’t.

And that was why he didn’t think anything odd after Billa had left their impromptu lunch. 

He did however find it very odd when he looked up and found Thorin standing in the doorway, his arm behind him, seemingly pulling something.He had his usual scowl on his face, but there was more frustration present in his expression than usual.

As Bofur went to stand up, Thorin’s free hand quickly gestures for him to sit back down. He grunted something unintelligible, and then yanked hard on whatever it was that he was holding.

It wasn’t a what, it was a who.

It was the dwarf he had been doing his best to avoid for the past several days.

It was Nori.

Nori who was currently swearing at his king while rubbing at his ear. 

He looked up from the dwarf on the ground, to give his king a curious look along with a few choice words, only to find his gone, and the door shut behind him.

Nori was soon standing at the door, before turning around.

“It’s locked, and that explained why he had Billa take my picks among other things.”

Bofur really couldn’t stop himself from responding to that.

“What do you mean he had Billa take your picks, how did she get them off you?”

He looked at the ground for a moment before replying.

“She asked.”

“And you just gave them to her? Nori, you always have multiple sets of both picks and knives on you.”

“Yes, but then I gave them to her.”

“Why?”

“I don’t actually know. One moment, I’m turning the conversation so that I could ask her a few things, and next thing I know all of my picks are in my hand. All of them.”

“Nori.”

“What.”

“Really?”

“Oi! You obviously haven’t been on the receiving ends of Billa’s chats if you find this so surprising!’

“Actually, I have, I just had one before our king forcibly dragged you and locked us in this room.”

They both looked at each other.

“Oh.”

“This is all Billa’s fault, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”


	23. Chapter 23

It had been several months since Gerontius Took had sent the letter.

And he had finally received a reply, sent to him by raven. And the raven was not leaving.

Maybe it was waiting for a reply?

Or maybe it was just resting, the Lonely Mountain was rather far away.

The letter had surprised him, maybe not so much the contents, but definitely the sender.

‘Gerontius Took, Thain of the Shire,

This should be a very formal letter, an exchange between two rulers. However, it is not going to be, as the topic is very close to both of our hearts.

I will be the first to tell you that Billa Baggins is safe and happy. She is treated like royalty, that I have made sure of. She has not actually read the enclosed letter, but I have told her the contents. Together, along with my sister, we have come to a decision.

We shall be departing for the Shire as soon as we are sure our responsibilities will be dealt with during our absence. A group of fourteen dwarves and one hobbit will be arriving within the next half year, and as soon as we arrive, a wedding will be held.

The group will include myself, my sister, my nephews, as well as the rest of the company that originally made the journey to reclaim Erebor.

I have talked to Billa, and she has agreed that a Shire wedding is necessary, as a dwarven ceremony won’t easily be accepted by your people and laws. I am proud to say that my betrothed has granted me one of my wishes that has, until this point, been impossible for me due to many things.

I, Thorin son of Thráin, will be marrying Billa Baggins, in the Shire. 

I will be marrying her as any other dwarf might marry any other hobbit, and for that, I thank you. 

Thorin Oakenshield  
King Under the Mountain’

And so he did what any other male might do in his situation.

He called for his wife.

“Adamanta, could you do me a quick favor?”

“What is it that you need, dear?”

“Well, a few things to be honest, but first, could you fetch the book on dwarven history from the library? The one that Father brought back all those years ago.”

“Of course, dear. I’ll meet you in your study.”

And so they sat, standing over the open book, staring at the ink on the pages. 

He sat down, staring blankly at the wall.

“Adamanta, love, could you perhaps tell me what that says? Just to make sure, don’t read from the page, just tell me what it says.”

“It says that in 2770 T.A., Erebor was taken by a dragon. Smaug, that’s his name, the dragon’s. Many men and dwarves had their lives taken from them, and the surviving dwarves fled. They became a wandering people, until the remaining members of the royal family made the decision retake a place the elves refer to as Moria. But there were all sorts of nasty things there, and there was a battle. The King died, and his grandson, Thorin, tried to fight the orc who had slayed him. He apparently didn’t have anything protecting him except for a piece of wood. That’s how he gained his name, Oakenshield.”

“How many years would you say is between now and then?”

“Around one hundred and seventy, I’d say.”

“Okay.”

“What’s the matter dear, you’ve gone rather pale.”

Gerontius simply waved the letter he had received from the dwarven king, and handed it to his wife.

He waited patiently as she read it.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Billa’s coming home! And she’s bringing her dwarves! And she’s getting married!

“Did you see who she’s getting married to?”

“Well, this Thorin son of Thráin fellow, yes?”  
“Yes. Read the signature.”

“Hmm. Remember that chain she wore when she came back?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I asked her about it, she said it was a courting chain. A dwarvish thing, I think.”

“So they were betrothed before they got the letter?”

“I think so.”

“Did you tell you anything else?”

“Of course she did! I’m her grandmother, dear. I made it my job to question her as much as possible about it.”

“And what did she say?”

“I asked her who was courting her, and she blushed, as any lass would. I didn’t actually catch the name, but I did catch her description. Apparently he’s quite handsome, long black hair, piercing blue eyes, distinctive nose. She got quite rambly, but I was more than happy to listen. She described him as being gruff initially, but apparently he’s a total sweetheart.”

“The dwarven king? A sweetheart?’’

“Yes, she was quite adamant about the fact.”

“Anything more?”

“Oh, yes. He’s very stubborn. And while he may have some trouble conveying it, he’s very caring. He also has a lovely voice. He’s tall, for a dwarf, and well-built.”

“Are you sure that she loves him? What if he forced her to accept his courtship? What if she loves him, but he doesn’t love her? Not truly, anyways.”

“I doubt that, love.”

“Why?”

“Because she told me a great many things. I invited her for tea several times, you know.”

“You spent all those hours talking about this mysterious dwarf king, and you never mentioned it?”

“It’s women’s talk, my dear. You are very rarely interested in such things.”

He let out a low grunt.

“I feel that as her grandfather, I should have at least been told she was engaged.”

“You never asked.”

“I shouldn’t have to.”

“No, I suppose you shouldn’t.”

“So, why did you not tell me?”

“It wasn’t important.”

“How so?”

“Would it have changed anything?”

“Yes.”

“What would it have changed?”

“Remember that one lad? Dodinas Brandybuck?”

“Why yes, I do. He just turned 44, yes?”

“Aye. Well, he offered himself to marry Billa so that she could keep her property and such.”

“Well, it’s only an offer, you’re simply going to have to tell him he’s already engaged.”

“But I already told him yes.”

“Why?”

“It seemed right at the time.”

“Well, you’re simply going to have to tell him that his help is no longer needed. Billa’s king has already won her hand.”

“It’s not that simple.”  
“Make it that simple.”

“Yes, dear.”

She had left his study soon after.

And so he let his head fall into his hands and rubbed at his temples in an attempt to fend off the headache he could feel building up.


	24. Chapter 24

They were almost ready to go.

The council had been dealt with, as had Nori’s network. Gíldri had taken on the role of Spymaster with surprising ease. He was sad to see Ori go, and knew that it wasn’t going to be easy, for either of them, but Ori would be with his brothers.

Brothers who would hopefully help Ori with the strain that would no doubt result with so much distance between the two of them.

Billa had gotten Nori and Bofur locked into a room together with the help of her doting king dwarf. It had been several hours until they had finally emerged, and when they did, it was all for the better.

While they were not perfect, as there were still things to fix, they were much better. Any dwarrow with eyes would be able to look at the two and tell that they were each other’s ones. It made for a much happier company.

No one was sure what to do with a grumpy Bofur, let alone a jumpier than usual Nori.

Thorin had talked to Balin after Billa had addressed the issue of gifts, and they decided that small carvings would do rather nicely. The hobbit had warned them to make everything of similar quality and value, as feuds would no doubt arise if they weren’t. There were carvings made of both wood and stone, simple designs, things that would add to the collections of mathoms so many hobbits had in their homes.

Billa had managed to track down the rest of her dwarves, Dís and Gíldri included, and got their measurements. She wasn’t able to make the clothing in the mountain, but decided she’d make them in the Shire. They would wear them to the wedding, and she would make it a gift for Gíldri.

It worked out rather nicely.

The last few days had been rather busy, as everyone was going around making sure all the final details were settled. The biggest issue was who to declare as regent.

As both Fíli and Kíli were accompanying them, as well as Dís, they couldn’t take the position. Neither could Balin as first advisor. Many wished to just grant the power to the council, but dwarves did not do well without one clear leader.

They were too stubborn and opinionated for a democracy of any sort. 

Thorin was tempted to just leave and let them figure it out for themselves.

But alas, the Erebor he’d come home to would not be an Erebor at all if that happened.  
Billa would prefer that they just handed the power over the council. Balin kept suggesting that he stay to guard over the mountain, but Billa wanted him at the wedding, so that was quickly shot down.

And so they weren’t sure what to do.

And that was a problem.

One that Thorin desperately wished would just disappear. But no, he was King Under the Mountain, one that he had fought so hard to finally reclaim.

And so with that, he made a decision. One that could very well turn out to be a terrible one.

He named Glóin as regent under the mountain. He had decided to stay in Erebor with his family, and Billa had understood, though she was a bit disappointed. 

He told him to maintain contact with him with the help of the ravens, especially if any problem arose that could neither be solved or wait until his return.

Most everything had been packed.

Typically, on a journey going across Middle Earth, they would pack as light as possible. But this time, they were going for a wedding. There were two carts between the fourteen of them. One held the carvings they planned to gift to the guests, as well as their clothing and such for their stay in the Shire. The other held their provisions and things that would be used on the journey. 

It had been an odd sensation when Thorin had taken out his travelling clothes once more. 

Even odder was it when Billa and Dís had both donned their trousers once more.

Billa of course did have a preference for wearing skirts over them, but she had decided to do so once they journeyed closer to the Shire.

And so the dwarves and one hobbit left Erebor.

They were following the old roads this time, rather than the directions of an old wizard. Ori had brought along several maps, and had planned their route before-hand. 

Thorin of course did not know this, and was under the belief that he’d be leading their party. Everyone else in the party knew better than to trust Thorin’s sense of direction above ground, and listened to Ori, gently guiding their king in the right direction.

They would be travelling South to Dale, and then Esgaroth. Rather than passing through Thranduil’s halls, they would continue travelling South until they reached the Old Forest Road. They had decided not to stay at Beorn’s, as it would only lengthen the journey. But rather, they would continue to travel up through the High Pass, and finally stopping in Rivendell. 

Thorin had initially been rather against it, but Billa had persuaded him.

How, the others didn’t exactly wish to know.

They just knew that Thorin had left his chambers with a certain cockiness to his step, and Billa had soon after informed them that they would in fact be visiting Lord Elrond.

From there they would go around the Trollshaws until they reached the Great East Road. After that, the journey would be rather simple, as it would take them straight to the Shire. 

It typically took a day or two to reach Dale, and it was there that they would worry about the rest of the journey.

But no, right now, the citizens of Erebor were giving a rather grand farewell to their king and his company. They were leaving with the promise that they’d return, letting very few know their purpose. Many believed that they were going to help relations between Erebor and other cities, or perhaps quenching their wanderlust.

After being a wandering people for so long, even after settling in the Blue Mountains, there were many who became merchants, constantly travelling between the mountain and Dale.

And Thorin had always been known to be a bit dramatic.

As much as he would deny it.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been an easy journey, even through Mirkwood.

Actually, Mirkwood wasn’t easy, but they do like to pretend.

They had packed enough food and water, and had rationed as a precaution. They had emerged from the forest tired and hungry, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed by a warm meal and a night under the clear sky.

They’d be over the mountains and in Rivendell within the fortnight.

Billa was actually enjoying it.

She had gotten the taste for travelling, and had long ago figured out how to lessen the discomfort that comes along with it. It also didn’t hurt that she had Thorin at her side almost always. 

They had all brought their own bedrolls, but oftentimes, Billa’s would remain on the cart.

It was a path she had taken more than once, except this time, there was no reason to stress or worry. She was with her family, and their goal was to have a wedding in the Shire.

She wasn’t the odd member out of a dwarven company, fighting orcs and wargs while on their way to reclaim their home from a dragon. She wasn’t the halfling amongst kind, but distant elves and a wizard, mourning the loss of her dwarrows. She also wasn’t the odd hobbit who had bizarrely decided to join a dwarven caravan, doing her best to not irritate her travelling companions, worrying over whether or not she would be welcomed.

It was nice, and it was almost relaxing. She didn’t have the worries that came with ruling a kingdom, and she was constantly comforted by the familiar sight of Thorin in his travelling clothes.

Long ago, she would have never thought she’d have missed the sight and smell of dirty armor, thick smelly tunics, and a slightly damp fur coat. But she found she did. As much as he wore the royal robes with pride, the worn down clothing somehow suit him so much better.

It was something she had noticed while in Erebor, he almost appeared more himself when he was simply lounging about in a simple tunic and trousers.

It fit.

He had grown use to them in exile, she supposed.

It really could be any number of things.

And she really should stop getting lost in thought.

This was probably the twentieth time that Thorin had gripped her reins and gently guided her back into the group. 

But really, there wasn’t all that much to do except think, and perhaps that was part of the reason she actually enjoyed long ride on the back of a pony. She could just sit and get lost in her own mind.

Perhaps it might be better if she ride with Thorin.

That way she could just lean back and not worry about all that much.

And maybe she could tease him too.

It’d be fun for her.

Maybe not so much for him.

After all, it’s not like they could really do all that much. They were travelling over an open plain, with their company.

He’d just get either extremely frustrated, or he’d take his revenge and do the same thing to her.

And since he’s been in a rather good mood lately, it might be better not to do that at all.

She’d just have to suffer a sore back.

They’d be reaching the Old Ford in about a day or two.

This journey was passing much quicker.

She was pulled out of her thoughts once more by Thorin gently guiding her to his side.

They rode side by side for what could have been hours, before she was pulled towards the back of the group by Dís.

“Sister dear, let us talk about your upcoming wedding. Or rather, what happens after.”

Fíli and Kíli had appeared as if they were eavesdropping, but had very quickly rode forward until they were with Dwalin.

“Whatever do you mean?”  
“Many things. I am fairly positive that you and my brother have already partaken in the tradition of a wedding night, which I do not blame you for, there was every chance that one or both of you would not live to see Erebor. But, many cultures share similar traditions regarding marriage, and I wondering the hobbit traditions are regarding the week after the wedding.”

Billa could do nothing to prevent the blush from spreading across her cheeks and to the tips of her ears.

“We have what we call the harvest moon. Most hobbit weddings are in the Spring, but there are also quite a few at the start of the harvest. So, that’s partly where the name came from. Following the wedding night, there’s a set amount of time where the newly wedded couple enjoys some peace and solitude. Oftentimes, family members will leave food and other gifts at the step, so that their time is as worry free as possible. Of course, for hobbits, cooking is a great joy, so the food isn’t really needed.”

“We have something similar, I’ll explain once you’re done.”

“Also, another reason why it’s called the harvest moon, many times a hobbit will find themselves to be with child shortly after. The more respectable your family is, the longer the time is, never exceeding a full moon cycle.”

“Billa, I feel this is something we’ve never really addressed, I am sure you are aware that children are rare for dwarves. The brother’s Ri, their mother was considered very blessed to have three children - so much so that it was ignored that they have three different fathers. The royal family does tend to have as many children as they can, to guarantee a line of succession, but when my parents had three, it was wonderfully celebrated. Bombur and his wife have the most children born to two dwarves in centuries.”

“They only have four.”

“Yes. But you so only as if that is a small amount. Did you know that my sons are only five years apart? You know dwarves have longer lifespans, but hey have the smallest known. age gap between siblings.

“How many years are usually between siblings?”

“At least ten, and that’s still a relatively small age gap.”

“Oh.”

“What I’m asking is, what is the typical hobbit family like? You say that it is expected for a child to be born shortly after marriage.”

“I did, yes. My parents were very odd for the fact that they only ever had one child. Bagginses tend to have smaller families, and Tooks tend to have larger ones. It isn’t considered odd to see a family with ten children. My mother was the ninth of eleven, my father was also an only child.”

“Did you just say your mother was the ninth of eleven, as in eleven children?”

“Yes, yes I did. There are quite a few who are in awe of my grandmother.”

“And these were all born to the same two hobbits?”

“Yes, of course!”

“What is the average age gap?”

“Well, it can be anything from a year to five. Five’s stretching it, but it’s usually around one and half to two years.”

“Billa, I have to ask, do you want children with Thorin?”

“Yes, of course! I’ve always wanted a large family, but never found anyone I’d be willing to call husband. I settled for being the favorite babysitter of the Shire.”

“Would you be willing to let my sons keep the heir titles?”

“Yes, definitely. As much as I am aware of the fact that I am marrying into royalty, I can’t say I would terribly mind if none of my children ever took the throne.”

“Namad, I wasn’t aware my love for you could grow any stronger. What I am going to say next is something that you may not have been aware of, but Thorin has always longed for a large family. He had always deemed it impossible, for even if he found anyone to take as a wife, dwarves aren’t very fertile. Raising Fíli and Kíli did help him, and he loved it. He may not look it, be he’s wonderful with children. He is going into this marriage, expecting to possibly be blessed with a child, two if he’s lucky.”

“I never looked at it like that. Dís, how common is it for a female child to be born?”

“Not at all, part of what added to my grandfather’s belief that he was meant to rule was the fact that a daughter was born to his line. It is considered a blessing from Mahal himself. Why do you ask?”

“Hobbits tend to have the same amount of females as they do males. If I were to bear a daughter, how would it be received?”

“By Erebor? There would no doubt be several festivals held in her honor, it would be a reason for great celebrations.”

“And by Thorin?”

“Any child would bring him joy beyond measure. But a daughter? She would be spoiled and doted on beyond belief. There’s nothing that would make him happier.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Why, may I ask?”

“For the future, of course. I have always wanted a daughter, and I was wondering if Thorin would feel the same. You said he holds the belief that he will be lucky to father one child?”

“Aye, I did. Any dwarf would.”

“Did you know that there’s an old wives’ tale in the Shire, the first daughter of the first daughter of Took will have two names to write down in her guarded book.”

“And what does that mean?”

“My mother was the first daughter of the Old Took. I’m my mother’s only daughter, so I am obviously her first. It’s just a silly story, but it says that I’ll have twins.”

“Twins?”

“Two children are carried and birthed by the mother. Siblings, with the same birthday.”

“That can’t be possible! And even if it were, surely you would not make it through the birth! Kíli was a small babe, but I barely survived.”

“Hobbits have very easy births, a blessing by Yavanna, some say.”

“Yavanna.”

“Yes, what of it? The legends say that we are her children. We pray to the Mother, just as you pray to your creator.” 

“Yavanna is the wife of our creator, Mahal.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

“Hmm, maybe it isn’t so strange for a hobbit to marry a dwarf.”

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Namad - sister


	26. Chapter 26

They were finally in Rivendell.

It had taken quite some time, especially while in the mountains. It didn’t help matters that Thorin was especially panicky and slightly clingy.

She could understand why, but he was practically holding onto her sleeve.

It really was endearing, especially when he looked at her with those eyes.

She was just happy that she had finally figured out where Kíli learned it.

But that was over and done with, something they wouldn’t have to face again for a few months.

Because right now they were in Rivendell, and then they’d eventually get to the Shire.

Lord Elrond had welcomed them with open arms, Billa especially so. They had become surprisingly close during the times she had stayed. But that didn’t stop her from being surprised when he greeted her as elf-friend.

She ignored the looks she got when she happily replied in Sindarin.

Shortly after arriving, they were lead to their rooms, and told that dinner would be served within the hour. 

She had managed to acquire a rather nice suite for Thorin and her to share, as well as one for Nori and Bofur. They wouldn’t have bothered to ask for it, and it’d just be a waste of an opportunity.

And she was finally alone with Thorin.

And dinner was soon, which was perfect, as it would give Thorin the chance to think.

But right now, they were sitting on the bed, simply enjoying the fact that they had one.

“Thorin.”

“Yes, kurdu.”

“Do you want children?”

He was very visibly surprised.

“I, yes. A part of me has always wanted children to call my own, but it wasn’t ever possible.”  
“Why not?”

“I hadn’t found my one, and I would have none other be the mother of my children. And that’s assuming that even if I found her that she would want children. And even if she did, there’s a small chance a child would actually be born. And pregnancies are very difficult, births even more so. It’d be a great risk. But to have a child, let alone children, nothing would have made me happier.”

“I too have always wanted children, many, if I had my way. I hadn’t found anyone, so I settled for being the Shire’s best babysitter.”

“You’d be willing to try?”

“I would, and more than try, we are going to have several children. I want a daughter, two actually.”

He outright started choking on air at that.

“Billa, âzyungel. I would like nothing more than to have a brood to call my own, but I’m afraid that’s just not possible. Let alone two daughters. One would be a miracle in and of itself.”

“Thorin, I think you’re forgetting that I am not a dwarf.”

“I don’t think that’s something I could ever forget, mizimel.”

“Hobbits have large families. My mother was the ninth of eleven children.”

“Eleven.”

“Yes.”

“Mahal.”

“On average, children are born two years apart, even closer if the couple is planning for a large family.”

“Two years.”

“Yes. If you were a hobbit, there’s no way I wouldn’t be with child shortly after we arrive in the Shire. But because you are a dwarf, it may take a bit more time. Besides, I already have names, and I refuse to stop trying until I have used at least three of them.”

“So, you’re telling me that we are going to having children. As in more than one.”  
“Yes, unless you don’t want to. There’s a tea I can get in the Shire, one that helps prevent pregnancy.”

“Why does such a thing exist?”

“Because if it didn’t, every home would be bursting with fauntlings. There are few who are willing to go beyond five, even less who want more than ten.”

“Ten.”

“Tooks tend to have large families, my mother was odd because she only had one child. But it was quickly explained away by the Bagginses, you see, they tend to have smaller families. Only two or three, very rarely more than five.

“Billa, it takes a very long time for a dwarven child to be conceived. I know couples who have spent years trying, only for it to result in a miscarriage. There are too many dwarves I know whose mothers died in birth, we very nearly lost Dís with Kíli.”

“Hobbits have very easy pregnancies and births, they say it’s a blessing from Our Mother.”

“So, you could have two children in ten years and it wouldn’t be a strain on your body.”

“Ten children in ten years and it wouldn’t be a strain excluding extreme complications.”

“Ten children in ten years.”

“Yes, though, I’m afraid I don’t really see myself having more than five. Seven is my absolute limit. But beyond that, sorry.”

“You would willingly bear me five children.”

“Yes, I like to think you’d be a brilliant father.”

“And you’d be an even more wonderful mother.”

Before the conversation would continue, they were called for dinner.

Billa left soon after, but Thorin told her to go ahead. 

There was every chance that he’d have children. As in more than one.

And she wants a daughter.

A daugher. 

To even imagine such a thing is beyond words.

But to have it presented to him as a distinct possibility.

It was frankly awe-inspiring. 

He had always longed for a child, raising his nephews had only increased the longing as well as pausing it for some time.

But to actually have a child with Billa, there would be nothing more he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kurdu - heart  
> *âzyungel - love of love  
> *mizimel - jewel of (all) jewels


	27. Chapter 27

Gerontius Took had received another letter, also sent by raven.

He couldn’t help noticing that it was written on a different type of parchment.

And in a thankfully familiar handwriting.

‘Grandfather,

We are currently resting in Rivendell, so I thought that I’d send you a letter, this time written by me. Thorin was insistent that he write it, but he’s been rather grumpy as of late, so I thought that might not be the best of ideas. You see, he gets a bit tetchy at times, especially in regard to elves.

It was an interesting conversation when he realized that I knew Sindarin. You see, I can’t learn the dwarfish language until we’re officially married by their laws, tradition is very important. 

Well, since we are in Rivendell, we should be arriving in Hobbiton in less than two months. In case Thorin hasn’t told you, we are accompanied by twelve other dwarves. The original company excluding Glóin, who is acting as Regent, with the addition of Thorin’s sister, Dís. 

Thorin has asked that titles will only be acknowledged as absolutely necessary. So, please, no fanfare. I also ask that I have access to fabric and thread, I am going to make clothes for my dwarves to wear to the ceremony.

I am very much looking forward to seeing you all again.

Billa Baggins’

As welcome as the letter was, it was worrying simply because Dodinas was visiting at the moment. He had given the raven an odd and worried look, but had let him read the letter.

“Who’s the letter from? Do people actually use ravens? I thought it was only in stories.”

“The letter’s from Billa. And no, ravens are not commonly used. However, dwarves, or at least the royal ones, have the ravens in their service.”

“Wait, if only dwarven royalty use ravens, why did Billa use one? What business does she have with dwarves?”

“Didn’t you listen to any of her tales? You told me that you spent a fair bit of time with her once she returned.”

“I did, spend time her that is. But, her stories were just that, stories. There’s no way that she actually met a dwarf king and helped him get back his mountain from a dragon of all things.”

“But she did.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Dodinas.”

“Yes?”

“Are you familiar with dwarves?”

“No.”

“Well, that can either be very good thing, or a very bad thing.”

“How so?”

“You see, Billa was already engaged to marry when she came back?”

“What do you mean she was already engaged? Why’d she come back then?”

“Because the dwarf she’s engaged to is one of standing, and there were those who were opposed to her presence. He was injured after the battle, and she wasn’t able to see him. Due to misunderstanding that had occurred before-hand, some dwarves believed her to be banished from the kingdom. So, she was sent away.”

“What do you mean, banished? How does a hobbit get banished from a dwarf kingdom?”

“The king was sick, dragon-sickness, I think that’s what it’s called.”

“Why’d she go back, if she was banished?”

“She wanted to see her dwarves again.”

“Sir, I would like to ask, who is she supposedly engaged to?”

“Dodinas, I am going to be honest with you. I am not sure how much I want to tell you.”

“How do you mean? Surely it’s just a name? I mean, I’m going to marry her anyways, right? I mean, you already gave me permission.”

“You’re right. He does have a name, but it’s who he is that may become a bit of a problem. For you, of course. I have no intention to stand between the two of them. I have no reason to suspect that it’s an unhappy match, and truthfully, I could do nothing even if it was. He’s a dwarf of standing, as I said earlier, and I know that she’ll always be taken care of.”

“How can you be so sure? In stories, nobles can be turned away and robbed in a blink of an eye, and this seems to be right out of a story.”

“Aye, that is true. Nobility is a bit fickle, isn’t it? But no, for Thorin Oakenshield isn’t just any noble.”

“Thorin? Oakenshield? That’s his name? What kind of name is that?”

“Oakenshield isn’t a name like you and I are used to, but rather a title. He’d be referred to as Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór.”

“How does one get a title like Oakenshield?”

“You witness your grandfather’s death, stand up to his killer to take your revenge, with only a piece of wood as your shield. Mind you, the killer is about twice your size, and you’re barely even a tween.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am.”

“You’re letting Billa marry a warrior? He’s going to be gruff and dangerous! Not to mention scarred and hideous! I don’t care what his standing is, that can’t possibly be a good match!”

“I’m not letting Billa do anything. She is a Took, she does what she wishes. And according to Adamanta, who has had several chats with her, Thorin’s actually a bit of a pretty boy. He’s also very caring, doting.”

“He’s a dwarf. A dwarf can’t be pretty.”

“Ah, but this one can. The Line of Durin has always been known to possess distinguished looks.”

“Okay, so, say she’s right. This Thorin guy, he’s rich and respectable by their standards, he’s a warrior, and he’s handsome. And he’s supposedly plays the role of doting husband rather nicely. Yet, you’ve never had any contact with him, how do you know it’s not just a ruse?”

“Because Billa, Thorin, and the rest of their company will be here in the next two months.”

“Well, I’d think so. But I need to know, how do I stop him, so I can marry her?”

“You don’t.”

“What do you mean, I don’t.”

“Because even if you did, it’s not going to change anything.”

“And why not?”

“Because Thorin Oakenshield has left his mountain to marry Billa by our laws.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“A king doesn’t leave his mountain for just anyone, Dodinas.”

“But the contract.”

“The contract was void the moment I found that Billa was previously engaged.”

“When did you find that out?”

“Three months ago.”

“Why haven’t I been told until now?”

“I was hoping it wouldn’t be an issue, that you would see her arrive with a dwarf who she obviously planned to marry, and let it be.”

“You don’t think I’d challenge him for the right. For my honor?”

“Dodinas, dear boy, I am afraid that there isn’t much you could challenge him. He is a dwarven warrior, more than three times your age. He has bested orcs, goblins, men, and a dragon. I’m afraid that a hobbit wouldn’t be much of a challenge. And were you to bring laws and politics to the table, he would automatically win due to his position.”

“What if Billa wants to marry me instead?”

“From what little I understand of dwarves, they have one love. One true love, granted to them by their creator. I think it’s safe to say that Billa returns that love.”

“Did you ever truly plan on letting me marry Billa?”

“I was always going to leave that decision up to her, but I always held my doubts that she’d agree.”

“Then why did you sign the contract?”

“Security.”


	28. Chapter 28

While Billa had hoped that Thorin would think about it during dinner, and that they would talk about it later during their stay, it wasn’t brought up again until they were in Bree. 

They almost didn’t get rooms at the inn, but the owner had recognized Billa. 

Well, maybe not recognized her, but he saw that she was a slightly familiar hobbit. It also didn’t hurt any that when the dwarven caravans stopped coming through, he lost a fair amount of business. 

The wealthier dwarrows would always get a room for the night when possible.

And it certainly didn’t hurt that even though they were all wearing travelling clothes, some of them were of what appeared to be very good make.

Of course, he didn’t know that pretty much anything dwarves made would be better than anything produced by men. Even the lowest seamstress or tailor wholeheartedly devoted themselves to their craft. 

And so, it was when they were settled in their rooms, Billa leaning up against her king dwarf’s side, that the issue was finally addressed once more.

“We are going to be at your home very soon, ghivasha.”

“Yes, that we are. We are getting married.”

“Our first wedding.”

“Our hobbit wedding.”

“And then we can have a proper wedding night.”

His arm tightened around her waist, and she slapped him lightly on the chest.

“Is that really all you’re looking forward to? Because I promise you, if you’ve been holding back simply because we’re not yet bound by law, you will not like what I do to you.”

“Ah, I have not been holding back on you, âzyungâl. What I can say though, is that I have long waited for the night I can call you wife.”

“As I have long waited for the day that I can call you husband.”

“Hmmmm. You’ll be mine, just as I’ll be yours.”

“I’ve always been yours, my king.”

She both heard and felt the groan.

“Just as I have always been yours, my queen.”

She let out a quiet hum, stroking the hair that fell over his shoulder.

“Mizimel.”

“Hmmmm?”

“In Rivendell, you told me that you had always planned on having children.”

“I did, yes.”

“But the question is, do you want to have children with me?”

“And why wouldn’t I, my heart?”

“Because I am a dwarf.”

“Thorin, this is something I have been aware of since you appeared on my doorstep in the middle of the night.”

“Our children wouldn’t be hobbits, nor would they be dwarves.”

“No, they wouldn’t. They’d be a mixture of the two of us, wouldn’t they? Just as any child is a mixture of their parents.”

“Ghivasha, they have trouble accepting you. Despite the fact that many try to hide from me, I’m not as ignorant as they might like. It troubles me that they trouble you. I’m afraid that there are quite a few purists in Erebor. I fear how they’d react to a child.”

“This is something that has been bothering you for some time now, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Before Dís changed out your council, there were those who were asking me when I would take on a consort.”

She did nothing to stop herself from gripping his chest just a little tighter, nor did she stop and calm down before letting her anger show through her voice.

“Why?”

“So that I could provide an heir.”

“You have Fíli, and Kíli. And as far as I am aware, I am perfectly capable of bearing you many sons and daughters.”

“Yes, yes I do. Which leads to something else I’d like to talk about. But no, they wanted a dwarven heir, preferably born to one of their daughters.”

“You wouldn’t have actually taken on a consort, would you?”

“No, never. I am yours, ghivasha, just as you are mine. I would never betray my one in such a manner. They have deluded themselves into thinking that our match was political in nature, perhaps to payback a life debt acquired on the quest, rather than for love.”

“Thorin, we are marrying for love, yes?”

“Yes, mizimel, that we most definitely are. Unless there’s something you wish to tell me?”

His teasing tone towards the end of the statement helped lighten up the rather tense atmosphere.

“No, I love you so very much, more than you could possibly imagine.”

“I think you doubt my imagination then, as I’m sure it is I who loves you beyond yours.”

“Whatever you say, my love.”

“Billa, if we were to have children, you have to understand that Fíli would still remain my heir.”

“Yes, and to be honest, there’s nothing else I’d prefer. I have nothing against any children of ours learning how to rule a kingdom, but nor do I wish for them to ever have to apply that knowledge.”

“But you truly do want to have children with me?”

“Yes, I do. My life is hardly turning out the way I used to imagine when I was young, but that does comes with the territory, I suppose.”

“You said you had names.”  
She smiled into his chest, happy that he had remembered such a small thing.

“I do. I know little of dwarven naming traditions, but for hobbits names are typically given by the mother. Of course, they’re chosen together, but it is often the mother who comes up with it. There’s no assigned role.”

“Dwarves have two names, the father names the children, but the mother gives the true name. Of course, that’s not actually what happens. My mother, for example, name my brother and I. Father named Dís. Mother still gave us our true names.”

“So, mothers name sons, while fathers name daughters?” 

“That is what is has become, yes. But truly, it doesn’t matter. Names are often settled before the time of the birth, so no reason to worry.”

“The true names are in your language, aren’t they?”

“Yes, mizim, they are.”

“I’m not going to be able to properly name my children, am I?”

“I suppose that is a distinct possibility, yes.”

“Would you do it?”

“I can’t say.”

“Why not?”

“Many reasons. But now I wish to know what you have named our future children.”

“The first name I’ve thought of is Rísa.”

“Why Rísa?”

“While in the caravan, I had quite a bit of time to think. I was acting like a tween, and started to play with our names. I took Rin from you, and changed it to Rís, because the only dwarrowdam’s name I knew was that of your sister, and that I added the a. Daughter’s of Took always have an a at the end of their name, if you must know.”

“She’d be honored you know. Naming a child after someone, especially if they’re still living, is considered the highest honor.”

“Well, she deserves that honor, I think. You wouldn’t terribly mind if I used my mother’s name, would you? Belladonna?”

“No, I don’t think I’d mind at all. Besides, if she ever took an interest in daggers, knives, or archery - she could use nightshade as a poison to tip her weapons in.”

“Thorin.”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re not teaching any of my children how to fight until they’re thirty-five.”

“Why thirty-five?”

“It’s the age that hobbits come of age, if you must know.”

“Billa, would you mind if we named one of our sons after my brother?”

“I don’t think I’d mind at all. You keep mentioning your brother, and even Dís has talked of him in passing, but not once have I been told his name.”

“Frerin. His name was Frerin. Fíli was named after him in a way.”

“Frerin. I like that name.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Rísa, Belladonna, and Frerin. Daughters and son of Thorin son of Thráin.”

“Do you like it?”

He pulled closer until she was lying on top of him.

“I like it very much.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“I remember you mentioning five children, I think that means two more names.”

“Yes, yes it does.”

“I know not of hobbits, but very often it takes dwarves several years to become with child, as I have told you before.”

“Hobbits are known to become with child after only one try.”

“You have yet to fall with child.”

“This is true, though, I feel as if that can be blamed on many things.”

“Hmm, that is true. But, I do not think it’d hurt to start trying now, would it?”

She could feel his hand slowly creeping closer to the end of her shift.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ghivasha - treasure  
> *âzyungâl - lover  
> *mizimel - jewel of (all) jewels  
> *mizim - jewel


	29. Chapter 29

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was minding her own business, as any proper respectable hobbit should.

And considered it very much her business when a group of what seemed to be dwarves passed right in front of her rather modest smial. And if her eyes didn’t betray her, which they didn’t, they were being led by a short hobbit lass.

They were being led by Billa Baggins.

The one who had enough gall to deny them the rights to Bagend.

They were Bagginses, it belonged to them, not some gardener.

So, she did what anyone else would have done, she grabbed her umbrella and marched out the door. 

And the group stopped when they saw her, as they should have.

“Billa Baggins, is that you?”

The hobbit in front of her had a look of what was obviously false cheer, she also had the rather large hand of a stern looking dwarf on her shoulder. 

“Yes, Lobelia, it is. I hope you don’t mind terribly, but we are rather tired from travel. Erebor is quite a ways away, you see. We’re on our way to meet with my grandfather, and will figure out our arrangements from there. Afterwards, I’m afraid we’ll be busy with wedding plans. It’s all a bit of a rush, as I’m sure you know. We can meet for tea some time during my stay, if you wish. But really, we must be going. Good morning!”

Before she knew what she was doing, she was walking out of the way as the group marched forward. They had gathered a bit of a crowd, surely she would have support in this.

She ran after them, holding her umbrella out in front of her like a sword.

“Billa Baggins! If you think for one moment that I am finished with you, you are wrong! You left, and then came back, and then you left again! Without a word to anyone! And I find out that you didn’t leave us Bagend, not even your silver! I’ve been worried for you, cousin dear.”

The group had continued walking, but had paused about halfway through her little tirade. Though, at what appeared to be Billa’s urging, they kept on walking.

And walking.

Away from her.

How dare they.

“Do you know who I am, Billa Baggins? I am your last remaining cousin on your father’s side of the family! You are a Baggins, as am I! And you wonder why people deem you unrespectable, not even stopping to talk with her relatives!”

The group had stopped once more, and turned towards her. Billa raised a hand, and the dwarves seemingly as one removed their hands until they once more rested at their sides.

She didn’t know what they were doing, but if she didn’t know better, she’d say they were reaching for their weapon.

“Lobelia, I am perfectly aware of who you are. But I am afraid that I really wouldn’t be good company at the moment, I’m tired, and hardly decent. My hair isn’t even brushed! Also, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I do advise to you to be careful with your words. You see, dwarves operate by different laws, and your opening statement, or rather who you’re addressing it to, could result in some not-so-good things.”

“What do you mean, who I am addressing. I am addressing my cousin, and her group of ruffians! How could that possibly break any sort of rules that they dare call laws.”

Billa had started to speak again, but the tallest dwarf of the group had stepped forward, and rested a hand on the shoulder that was not already occupied. He was rather gruff looking, carried two axes on his back.

Frankly, he was a tad terrifying.

Billa nodded, though there was a slight hint of hesitance in her eyes.

“Lady, I don’t know who you are, except that you keep referring to yourself as my queen’s cousin. And I can’t say that I know much about hobbit laws, either, but I happen to be the captain of the guard for my own people, so I know our laws quite well. And while your statement isn’t really offensive were you addressing the common dwarf, I am afraid that none of the dwarves in this group can truly be considered ‘common.”

“Queen? What do you mean you can’t be considered common? You certainly look it!”

“Well, I suppose she’s not our queen at the moment. But I do have a preference for referring to her as such, as does my dear shield brother. And if you were listening to our dear hobbit, you would have noticed that she said we’re tired from travel. I’m afraid that means we’re not looking our best.”  
The dwarf soon stepped back, and looked towards Billa. She in turn glanced up towards the dark haired dwarf that was still holding her shoulder, and he turned until he was facing Lobelia.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

And once more, they continued walking, ignoring her protests as she followed them down the road.

She looked out to the hobbits surrounding them, and received very little support. Mind you, they didn’t offer much to the dwarves either, but they should support her. Because she was right.

As she always was.

It’s just that people very often didn’t like to see that.

Why, she did not know.


	30. Chapter 30

It was the first time that he gotten a proper look at Hobbiton, or any of the Shire, really.

And to think that this is where he would be getting married.

He didn't get much chance to properly ponder it, especially after their encounter with the one who apparently called herself Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. He could now very easily see why Billa so detested her, even after all her rants about family.

As he was being pulled in a random direction by his beautiful queen.

Only to stop in front of a small gathering of hobbits.

An old male standing in front, one who was apparently the Gerontius Took they had been conversing with.

As soon as he spotted them he called out, and held out open arms.

"Billa, my dear! It's so wonderful to see you again!"

She wriggled out of his light grip and was soon embracing her grandfather.

The hobbit who appeared to be his wife, soon stepped around the two until she was directly in front of Thorin.

"You are Thorin Oakenshield."

"Yes, I am."

"You are going to marry my granddaughter."

"Yes, I am."

"Good."

And she did something that surprised him, as well as the dwarves standing behind him.

She stepped even closer and patted his cheek. And then she proceeded to place her hands on his shoulders and press down until he was crouching slightly. She pressed a light kiss to his forehead before stepping away.

"You're family now, dear."

She had walked back towards her husband and granddaughter, leaving the company slightly stunned.

Dís spoke soon after.

"I like her."

He let out a grunt, and behind him he heard Dwalin, his nephews, along with a few others, muffle their chuckles.

Soon after, Billa was back by his side. As soon as she was within touching distance, he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her close until his face was hidden in her currently braided back curls.

A few moments later, he heard an unfamiliar voice in front of him.

"And how should we address you?"

He looked up, and then glanced down, giving Billa a slightly confused look. He turned to Balin, and all he got was a shrug, and got the same exact response from his darling little sister.

He once more looked towards the elderly hobbit standing in front of him.

"Admittedly, I am not sure. Were this a typical diplomatic meeting, were I located in my own home, I would say normal title would suffice. However, I am here with the intention to marry your granddaughter, and thus normal rules of diplomacy do not suit."

"No, they do not. However, that does not change your position. I already know how I'm going to refer to you, I am simply asking so that the others may know."

He gestured to the hobbits that were crowding around the two groups.

"No, you're right, it does not change my position. However, I will refer to myself by such only when necessary. I ask that you call me Thorin, just as I am sure the rest of the company will ask you to refer to them as such. My sister and nephews especially. We all have our titles, but we shall ignore them excluding special circumstances, yes. I am Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain."

Before the hobbit could reply, his wife stepped forward once more.

"While you two talk about whatever you wish, I am going to ask that you let go of my granddaughter, so that I may borrow her. I shall return her to you, do not worry. But you must understand, it's been some time since I've seen her last and had a proper heart to heart. She is, after all, going to be a married woman very soon. There is much to speak about."

It took him more effort than it should have to remove his arms from around Billa. Before letting her go completely, he placed a kiss on the tip of her her nose, before leaning in and lightly kissing her lips.

"Go visit with your grandmother, mizim."

When she did walk away, he felt oddly bared.

He was soon approached by an unfamiliar hobbit, one who appeared to be closer to Billa in age. Brown curly hair topped his head, a head which barely reached his own shoulder.

"I am Dodinas Brandybuck. Before I knew of your engagement, I was planning on marrying Billa. I no longer have such plans, but it such a thing that should be known, yes? I was admittedly a bit worried when I was told that she would instead be marrying a dwarven warrior king, but I no longer hold such doubts. Take care of her, and I wish you luck against the Tooks."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

Very soon after, the Thain was standing in front of him once more.

"I am sorry about that, but he was determined to say what he felt should be said. I am sure you are wondering where you will be staying during your visit."

"It's understandable. And yes, I'm a bit curious. I would think Bagend, but I've been led to believe that it currently remains in the hands of the Gamgees."

"It does. However, they have moved to their previous home for the time-being, saying that it technically still belongs to Billa as long as she's alive, and so that is exactly where you'll be staying."

"Thank you. I am sure that Billa will insist on meeting with them later, just as I'm sure I shall be brought along."

"Yes, she gets that from her mother, who got it from her own mother, and myself."

"Gets what?"

"Her Took-ishness. It's part of what makes Billa, Billa."

"I see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mizim - jewel


	31. Chapter 31

Billa had been dragged by her grandmother into one of her tea rooms. 

Shortly after they sat down, several other hobbits, all married, joined them.

She had the impression that she was going to be on the receiving end of an interrogation of sorts.

“Billa Baggins, we have had many conversation about your dwarf.”

“Yes we have, grandmother.”

“You told me he was a very handsome fellow.”

“Well, I like to think that he is. He does as well, actually. Quite vain, you see.”

“I feel I underestimated his looks.”

“How so?”

“As much as you described him as being quite striking, I was constantly reminding myself that he’s a dwarf. After all, they’re hardly considered a handsome race. I’m afraid I was proven wrong, so very wrong. I’ll have you know that if I was a bit younger, I would have no qualms about trying to get him for myself.”

She choked.

But the sound was drowned out by the agreeing murmurs echoing throughout the small room.

“Grandmother!”

It wasn’t her that replied, but rather another voice coming from Billa’s side.

“She’s right you know, you have landed yourself quite a catch. Actually, there were quite a few in your group that were quite handsome. If I didn’t have my dear Gorbadoc, I can’t say I’d mind going after the blonde one.”

“Auntie! Fíli’s barely of age! In fact, I don’t even know if he is! He must be, if Thorin let him on the quest. But still!”

This time it was a different voice.

“Okay, not him then. How about the darker haired one that was standing by his side. He’s quite nice looking, and he doesn’t have a beard to get in the way.”

“Aunt Donnamira! That is hardly appropriate. Kíli’s even younger than his brother. And I’ll have you know that his beard is only shorn short because he’s an archer. It’s a bit of a sore spot, you see.”

“Billa dear, you’re so protective of your dwarves.”

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?”

“How about you tell us about them? We should be familiar with our guests, especially if our families are soon to be joined, yes? And then we can share our tales of marriage, and all that fun woman talk.”

“Fine. You’ve seen Thorin, and I’m afraid to say that he’s usually quite irritable. These next few days will be rather busy, so he’ll be rather broody. Fíli and Kíli are his nephews, and they’re young, and they’re pranksters. To be perfectly honest, they remind me a bit of the Took cousins. They’re great fun, as long as they like you.”

“Okay then, so don’t anger the attractive dwarves.”

“Aunt Mirabella!”

“I’m simply repeating your statement in easier terms.”

“Fine. Thorin’s sister also came along, and I’m sure she’ll be joining us shortly, she has a knack for that. Her name is Dís, and to be honest, her and Thorin are very nearly identical. She’s quite lovely, and rather straightforward. If she want to say something, she will say it.”

“Wait, that was his sister? I assumed they were all male, beards and all.”

“No, dwarrowdams grow beards as well, they just tend to style them different. Once she has time to properly primp, she’ll have it braided, and pulled back into her hair.”

“Oh, I wonder how that’ll turn out.”

“Quite nicely, I like to think.”

The hobbits all turned towards the unexpected voice, and found none other than the very dwarf they were speaking of.

“Hello, Dís. I see that you have changed. Is that the dress you were telling me about?”

She did a little twirl.  
“Aye, namad, that it is. Do you like it? I asked for something styled more after what you usually wore, I’m growing only more and more fond of it. It’s quite comfortable, if a little promiscuous by our standards.”

“It looks quite lovely. I’m afraid that hobbits tend to have different builds, so higher necklines aren’t always comfortable when dealing with heavier fabrics.”

“I could see why. Now, what is it that we are talking about?”

“Well, it seems that many of my relatives are fawning over your sons.”

She quirked an eyebrow as many of the hobbits blushed and looked down, with the few meeting her gaze head on. They were Tooks, after all.

“Is that so? Might I ask how they compare to the standards of hobbits?”

This time, it wasn’t Billa who spoke, but rather her Aunt Rosa. For Baggins though she may be, she did marry a Took, and some of that must have rubbed off somewhere.

“I must say that they are rather fine looking dwarves.”

Dís smirked.

“They’ll be rather happy to hear that.”

Rosa blushed.

“Would it be terrible of me to go ahead and assume that this is some kind of pre-marriage chat?”

Grandmother Took was the one who replied.

“No, it would not. Would it be too forward of me to ask if I may call you Dís? You actually have a very important place in this discussion, sister of the groom and all. But no, we’re simply going to start the plans for the wedding as well as some chatting, all with the goal to help prepare Billa of course.”

“No, that is fine. It is a relief to take a break from the formality. There are even some who are particularly stubborn in our own company who continue to call me princess, quite tiresome after a while. And I very much do look forward to the planning. I’ve placed myself in charge for the ceremony in Erebor. But I feel this might be a bit less chaotic.”

“And why do you think that.”

“Because this, this wedding will be a marriage between between a normal dwarf and a normal hobbit, or as close to that as we can make it. The ceremony in Erebor however, will be the first ceremony held there in almost 200 years, and it’s been even longer since a royal wedding. It’s quite a momentous occasion. No, we are looking forward to a nice, typical wedding. Or as typical as anything can get with Billa involved.”

Billa now took over the discussion.

“Speaking of a typical Shire wedding, I am going to need some help making the clothing for the company, my lovely sister-to-be included. I have their measurements, but was unable to make them in the mountain. They use different fabrics due to colder temperatures and such.”

There was a mumbling that went through the room.

Before Aunt Donnamira was spoke once more.

“What colors?”

“And therein lies an issue. You see, colors and designs mean several things for us, yes? But they also mean different things for dwarves. I was planning on choosing their colors, or rather things that suit them rather nicely, and then embroidering them with our designs. Would that be alright?”

Nods slowly went around the room, Dís included.

“Good, then we can start! And Dís, you can finally have a proper frock. As talented as your seamstresses are, I’m afraid they’re rather unfamiliar with the concept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *namad - sister


	32. Chapter 32

They had arrived in Hobbiton a few days ago, and were now finally settled in.

The last few days had been busy with meetings and outlining the basic wedding plans, as well as steadily ignoring a certain Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

But today, today everything was put away, and everyone had assigned rooms. There wasn’t anything planned until elevensies with Grandfather and Grandmother Took.

Billla was currently busying herself with making breakfast for her dwarves. A few had offered to help, but she had quickly turned them down. They had yet had the chance to properly groom themselves to thee high standards that Erebor had quickly re-instilled in them. 

Sure, they had all bathed, but now they were busying themselves with their hair, beards, oils, perfumes, kohl, and clothing. By the time they emerged, they’d be regal in their appearance. 

She was sure that after breakfast was eaten and washed up, she’d be put through the same treatment. 

Dwarves were a very vain race, the Line of Durin especially.

The first to walk into the kitchen was Kíli, which truly wasn’t all that surprising. 

“Auntie Billa! 

“Good morning, Kíli. I’m afraid the only thing I have ready at the moment are some scones and fruit. Help yourself.”

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and as she turned around, she was enveloped in a short embrace, before he turned around a grabbed an apple from the bowl on the window sill. 

“Do you need any help?”

“Would you like to cut the potatoes?”

“Sure.”

They worked in companionable silence. Billa weaving in and out of the kitchen, the dining room, and the pantry, while Kíli cut the potatoes.

“Auntie.”

“Yes, Kíli?”

“You’re going to marry Uncle Thorin.”

“That’s hardly news.”

“No, it’s not. But, does that mean that you’re going to have kids?”

“Well, I like to think so. Why do you ask?”

She didn’t quite catch his reply, as it was mumbled.

“Kíli?”

He lifted up his head, and quietly cleared his throat. His eyes were still directed downwards at his hands, but this time he spoke clearly.

“I want cousins. There weren’t many dwarflings in Ered Luin, I was among the youngest. But, everywhere you look here, there’s a group of fauntlings. I mean, I don’t want to be a father or anything yet, but I like playing with them. I mean, I...”

Before he could continue speaking, Billa cut him off.

“You aren’t the first to ask, you know.”

“Hmmm?”

“You mother questioned me in much the same manner, soon after we left Mirkwood. Your uncle has also been slightly hesitant when it comes to the topic. He wants children, but any conversations about them were very short. It wasn’t until rather recently we cleared it up. Anyways, I’ll have you know that I’ve always wanted to be a mother, and hobbits tends to have large families. I wouldn’t worry about it, dear. I wouldn’t be terribly surprised if I found that I was with child before we left the Shire.”

“So, I’m going to have cousins?”

“Yes. I’m thinking five.”

Before another words was spoken, she was once again wrapped in a tight embrace. 

The moment was ruined by none other than Dwalin walking into the kitchen. He leaned up against the counter, giving them a strange look.

“Lass, might I ask what has him all giddy?”

“Aye, he was asking if I planned on having any children with Thorin. It really has been a topic of much interest, I’ve noticed. And before you ask, the answer is yes. Now, could you be a dear and help set the table. Thank you, Dwalin.”

He looked as if he was going to say something, but instead turned and walked towards the shelves with the dishes and silver and proceeded to do as she asked.

Bifur and Balin came into the kitchen shortly after. She had Bifur cut the tomatoes, and Balin went to help his brother.

Bofur and Bombur added to the commotion shortly after, and she directed all her dwarves to the dining room to sit and talk, while waiting for breakfast to be served. 

Thorin announced his presence by sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, placing his chin on her head. It of course startled her, and she very nearly dropped the spatula. 

She caught a glimpse of Fíli as he passed the kitchen on the way to the dining room. 

After a brief greeting and kiss for Thorin, she sent him on his way. Dori, Nori, Ori and Dís had all went in the dining room while she was distracted. She called for Dori and had him set out the tea, while she had Kíli put the jug of juice on the table. 

Once they were all settled down once more, Billa went around the table serving the actual breakfast.

Dori of course kicked up a bit of a fuss, but she quickly shushed him.

And so they settled down at the table and had a rather lovely breakfast.

Well, it wasn’t one table, it was many tables gathered together. 

And really, before any of this, she would have been quite offended by the mess that they were making, but she had long ago become used to it.

It’s that the other hobbits weren’t.

So Lobelia was terribly offended when she decided to drop by for an impromptu visit.

She hadn’t even knocked.

“Lobelia, whatever is it that you are doing here at this hour. You didn’t knock, has something happened?”

“No, nothing has happened. Billa Baggins, nothing has happened except for the extremely rowdy group of dwarves you have brought with you. You see, the noise distracted me from my breakfast, so I thought I’d come see what the problem could possibly be.”

The dwarves had figured out shortly after their arrival to leave most, if not all, dealing to Billa, so they thankfully remained silent.

“Lobelia. You live on the other side of Hobbiton. This is actually a quite peaceful morning by their standards, and they have made much more ruckus before this moment. So I know for a fact that is not why you are here. And you never explained why you entered my home without knocking.”

“Well, it’s not really your home, is it? Not after you gave it to your gardeners.”

“Technically speaking, it is mine, and I am simply renting it to them. So, yes, it really is my home.”

“It should really be mine. Who’d you find to marry you anyways? Is it true that dwarves don’t have many woman? Did one of them decide to settle for you? According to the rumors, there is actually going to be a wedding. But they are also saying that your company is made up of royalty, and we both know that a king would have no reason to travel to the shire. So, what’s the truth?”

“No, Lobelia, it should not be yours. My father built this smial for my mother as a courting gift, as such it should be filled with love, and it was always meant to house many children. I’m afraid that the Gamgees will do both. We both know that you never planned on having more than one child, and I would very much like to be able to hear Bagend filled with laughter, as I’m sure so many others do as well. Don’t you agree?”

“What do you mean, I never planned on having more than one child?”

“Well, Lobelia, you’ve never truly seemed the motherly type.”

“Even if that was true, which it isn’t! You didn’t answer my question. Is it true that one of these dwarves agreed to marry you? Are they doing it out of guilt, because they didn’t have the coin to repay you after you warmed their bed? And really, royalty? How gullible do they think I am?”

“Yes, Lobelia. One of these dwarves did ask me to marry him, and I agreed. You see, we always were going to get married, so really, I didn’t have to persuade anyone to do anything in that matter. I have to admit that no, we were engaged before anything that would cause such guilt occurred. I am rather offended by the thought that you consider me someone willing to whore myself out for spare change. And I am sure the rest of my family is as well.”

“Why would they want to marry you?”

“I’m not actually sure, but at this moment, I don’t really care. I just know that he does. You can leave now. Good morning, Lobelia.”

And with that, she not so gently pushed out the door.

Billa turned around, and returned to the table.

Breakfast continued on as normal, though she did receive quite a few looks aimed in her direction.


	33. Chapter 33

It was later in the day that grandmother and grandfather Took arrived. 

The meeting was short, and rather sweet, they talked over tea and scones.

Mainly, the focus of the conversation revolved around the preparations for the wedding, as well as the pre-wedding traditions.

Thorin and Billa had decided that they would wear their flowers in their hair for their ceremony in Erebor, but the bouquets of passing would only be in the Shire. They were a promise, and a promise was only meant to be given once.

Billa had gone ahead with Dís and the other Hobbits, and Thorin was left with the Old Took. 

His company had deserted him.

“Thorin.”

“Yes?”

“You are marrying my granddaughter.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Has she explained hobbit wedding traditions to you?”

“Somewhat, she wanted to incorporate some into our wedding at home, so I know of a few.”

“Then you are aware you need to pick your flowers for the bouquet?”

“Yes.”

“You do know that you need to pick the flowers out yourself?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I’m going to assume that you do not know flower language. Or, that if you do, it is different from what we know.”

“You would be correct.”

“Did Billa teach you?”

“It’s not something we ever got around to, but she did give me a book when she first told me of the flowers.”

“Do you still have the book?”

“Yes.”

“Use it. Usually, there are four flowers used. From what I know of dwarves, appearance is something that is important to you, in regards to all things. Be it yourself, or your craft. However. it is the meaning that is important, not the look. Keep that in mind.”

“She mentioned that.”

“Good. So, what has she told you of the wedding preparations? The ones that are as part of the ceremony as the vows themselves.”

“Admittedly, practically nothing. Dwarven tradition dictates the the bride and groom not see each other from quite some time beforehand, so what little she could do, would be with the help of Dís.”

“I’m assuming that she had your sister agree to give you your groom’s blooms.”

“Groom’s blooms?”

“A very important part to any wedding. As royalty, do you wear crowns for ceremonies and such?”

Thorin nodded.

“Well, hobbits wear crowns made of flowers for certain occasions, a wedding being one of them. Billa will be wearing the traditional bouquet on her head, but you, you will be wearing a crown that she chooses and makes for you.”

“Oh.”

“Well, let’s move on to the more entertaining aspects. I’m sure people will be telling you all about different flowers for the rest of your stay, but what they won’t tell you about are the parties.”

“Parties?”

“Yes. Now, a few nights before the wedding, sometimes even the night before, there will be a party. It’ll be for the groom, and hosted by friends and family. Much drinking, and all the married men will give you advice, and it shall be great fun. I had my sons talk with your company, and they have planned it. I am not to tell you when, for it’s meant to be a surprise in a way.”  
“Should I be worried?”

“No more than usual.”

And then they sat in a companionable silence, eventually moving to the bench in the front, smoking and relaxing before they were once again pulled into the plans.

Unfortunately, their peace didn’t last for long, as Thorin was soon being called back into the smial by Billa.

He followed her voice to one of the spare rooms that the she-hobbits and Dís had taken over. As soon as he had walked in was he being pushed out with a bundle of cloth in his hands with the directions to change and come back.

Billa had made him hobbit clothes.

He felt bare.

The fabric was so thin, and so few layers.

She had even made him an ascot.

How are you even supposed to tie it?

And so Thorin walked through Bagend back to the room where they were and his presence was greeted with a series of gasp and murmurs.

“Brother! You look quite fetching. Though, I do think perhaps we’ll have to do something about the boots. We can’t have you going around barefoot, but that does not work.”

“I don’t think I’ve worn cotton since our first visit to Dale.”

“Ah, yes. Mother was quite insistent that we wear their fashions, wasn’t she? Too bad that you ripped it within the hour.”

“It wasn’t my fault that they didn’t fit. They were meant for a child of man, not a dwarf.”

“Nonetheless, you would think that a prince would have known to take better care of his clothing.”

“You would, wouldn’t you?”

“Thorin, dear?”

“Yes, mizim?”

“Has it really been that long since you’ve worn cotton?”

“Yes. Dwarves, while a hardy race, do tend to live under mountains. Mountains tend to be a bit chilly. And cotton doesn’t really provide the best barrier between skin and iron, now does it?”

“No, I suppose it doesn’t. But I’m afraid that you’re in the Shire, and if you haven’t yet noticed, it’s quite warm here. The closest things to weapons we have around are our kitchen utensils and gardening tools. There’s no need for either velvet or mail.”

“Humph.”

“So, what do you think?”

“Does it matter what I think?”

“Yes, it does, because this is what you’re wearing for the wedding, so I’d like to think you like it.”

“It’s so...plain.”

“Thorin.”

“What?”

“We’re having a hobbit wedding, and that means very little adornment. The marriage is of love, and so we are coming into it with only ourselves. Though, I’ll have you know, that you’re wearing some very fine materials right now. They’re actually highly decorated.”

“Highly decorated?”

“I did make some exceptions for you, love. You’re waistcoat is a royal blue silk, if you haven’t noticed. Not only is the material very fine, but the color is very difficult to get. And if you actually took a moment and looked at it, you’d see it’s embroidered. I did that especially for you, and I even incorporated some actual silver. Not only in the thread, but in the buttons. Usually one would wear woodens buttons.”

“You made this?”

“I am a hobbit, and that means many things. And while I may not have mastered any craft, I am capable in more than a few.”

“Fine. I’ll accept that I am wearing very fine clothing, but that still doesn’t explain why there are so few layers.”

“I did mention that it tends to be a bit warmer yes? Well, hobbits tend to wear fewer layers. The royal robes and garb are truly outrageous, in my opinion. Even if I were to add to it, which I’m not, you’d only get a jacket.”

“A jacket.”

“Yes, similar to what I wore on the quest.”

“Is that really it?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.”

“You’ll wear it?”

“Of course, kurdu.”

“Good. Now, go change and bring these clothes back. If there is a single tear, I’ll be having a word or two with you. Afterwards, fetch the lads. And then you’re going to go with your darling sister and figure out the boot situation.”

“Yes, love.”

She stretched up and pressed a quick kiss on his nose, before pushing him into the hall, shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mizim - jewel  
> *kurdu - heart


	34. Chapter 34

The wedding was only a few days away, and it was all chaos.

The dwarves, excluding Dís, remaining fairly ignorant of the going ons.

As far as they were concerned, it was a vacation of sorts, and they’d occasionally be called here or there to help with something. 

After the fittings, a few of them has taken to wearing hobbit style clothing. She had almost expected it with Fíli and Kíli. And even Ori. But Bifur, Nori, and Dwalin had surprised her. Dwalin still insisted on wearing his knuckle-dusters and vambraces, but had taken to it with ease. 

Balin, Bofur, Bombur, and Óin had taken to wearing fewer layers, and even Dori no longer wore his outer coat. 

Fíli and Kíli had eagerly started walking around bootless, after Billa had forced them to wash their feet, and had taken to the hobbit lifestyle rather quickly.

Which meant that they spent almost all of their time either smoking or eating, or fawning over the little ones.

Once they had figured out that none of the dwarves were going to hurt them, the fauntlings had quickly gathered to them. It was rare to see them walking about without a tiny hobbit hanging on to them somewhere.

There were several mothers who had made to apologize, but the dwarves were not taking it. They happily coddled the young ones, and spoiled them beyond belief. 

Billa was fairly certain that Esmeralda hadn’t had to actually walk anywhere for the past week, all she had to do was look at one of the dwarves, and instantly she’d be swept off her feet into their arms, a cookie somehow appearing in her hand.

It honestly made her worry for her own future children.

Just how spoiled were they going to be?

She had told herself it was inevitable, with Thorin and everyone. She had planned on her children having many doting uncles. But this? This was beyond belief.

And frankly it was adorable.

As were their pouts when Uncle Hildrigrim went around collecting them, separating them from the hobbits. Of course, those pouts did not stay for long as they were informed of just where they were being dragged.  
After all, it wasn’t every night that they would get together for the sole purpose of getting drunk and embarrassing their king. And maybe they’d get to try that moonshine that Billa so often bragged about, saying no dwarfish drink could ever compare.

Billa was lucky enough to catch her intended and her grandfather before they went off onto places unknown.

She gave Thorin a kiss on the cheek, and a quick ‘good luck’ before turning to the Old Took.

“Grandfather dear, it has come to my attention that you had arranged a marriage for me.”

He turned his head, color in his cheeks, purposefully looking everywhere except Billa.

“Ah, Billa, I know now that it was a foolish thing to do, please forgive me.”

“Why did you do it? You know my opinion on such things, and up to rather recently, I was under the impression that we had the same.”

“I did it for you. I didn’t want Lobelia of all people getting Bagend, I wanted you to keep your rights. If you were to ever return to the Shire, you’d have nothing! I didn’t know of Thorin at the time, all I knew was that you ran off with a passing group of dwarves. For the second time! There were rumors going around, most unpleasant. I, I didn’t want you to return to that. I thought that you’d see the letter, and return with the hopes of fighting it out for yourself. But I knew that wouldn’t work, Lobelia is stubborn, you needed someone to marry. I chose Dodinas, because I knew that at the very least you thought of him as a friend.”

By the end of it, he was now facing her, and was grasping her hand rather tightly.

“Before my adventure, I would have possibly fainted at such a thought, so outrageous it is to me. But I have learned to think and act diplomatically in many situations. I think I understand why you did it, and while I can’t say I agree with or like it, I will thank you for it. Because you’re right, if I didn’t have Thorin, I would have come here believing I could fight through it alone. It’s the Took in me, I suppose. And Dodinas, while not the best choice, is certainly not the worst.”

“You’re okay with this?”

“No.”

The hopeful look on his face soon turned into one of shock.

“Why not? You said you understand.”

“I do understand. You’re looking out for your family. as any other hobbit would have done. I probably would have done it. however begrudgingly, if it truly came to that. But I’m not okay with it because Thorin is not okay with it.”

“How do you mean?”

“The rumors have not completely disappeared, Grandfather. After all, I did return with a king. But more than that, dwarves are a very possessive race. All of my company, my family, are offended on mine and Thorin’s part.”

Billa grabbed his arm, and gently led them to the bench in front of Bagend.

“And part of Thorin feels guilty for taking me away from my home. He sees Dodinas as the life I could have, had I stayed here.”

“Oh.”

“Do you understand?”

“I do, but I also know there is more than you are telling me.”

“Yes, that there is.”

He let out a low chuckle.

“My dear, I also sense that you are rather angry at me. You are looking most like Adamanta.”

“I am.”

He stood up, grasping his cane.

“Thank you. But, I’m afraid I must go now. There is a party to attend. And I’m sure that you’re wanted as well.”

He gestured with his free hand towards the hobbits standing by the door, waiting not-so-patiently for their talk to end.

“Yes, that is true. Well, have fun, and please do your best to keep Thorin from getting too drunk tonight, yes? He is rather important these next few days, you know. And, despite what they may say, dwarves cannot hold nearly as much drink as hobbits.”

She could hear him laughing as he walked down the road.

Billa barely had a moment of peace before she was swarmed by those who had been waiting in the doorway. She was quickly ushered into Bagend, and pushed into a chair, surrounded by hobbits. And a dwarf.

Her Aunt Mirabella was the one that spoke first.

“Billa dear, there are many things we must still do in preparation for the wedding, and tonight we are going to do a few of them. Including educating you on your wedding night.”

The other hobbits giggled, and Dís looked like she was going to say something, but a glare aimed in her direction quickly stopped such a thing.

“Auntie, assuming you are determined to have this little chat, would you mind terribly if we shared it over some wine?”

It hadn’t taken very long for Billa to notice that all the hobbits in attendance were in fact married. She really did know that this would be coming, but she also really hoped that it could be avoided. 

Her Aunt Rosa dashed into the room carrying several bottles of wine, with Aunt Donnamira trailing behind her with the glasses. Five in total.

“No, wine is a must. And now, we begin our talk. I don’t know much about dwarves, but based on my experience with Gorbadoc, as well as the talk that was given to me, the experience will be very enjoyable. If a bit painful at first.”

“Auntie Mirabella!”

“I’m just warning you, darling. Also, I’m afraid that it might take some time until you begin to properly enjoy it. Unless you inherited more than just your looks from my dear sister.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, as much as your mother was in love with my brother, she also had quite some fun as a tween.”

“Aunt Belba! I didn’t even see you here! And I’ll have you know that in that regard, I am not like my mother, I’m afraid. I was quite busy, and there weren’t many lads who would be willing.”

Soon, she felt a hand on her shoulder that could only belong to Dís.

“Namad, while I can’t say much about hobbits, both dwarven and human lads are more than willing. I’m going to assume that as much applies to hobbits, so rather you just never sought them out, which isn’t a bad thing. You see, they aren’t always so great with handling a female, physically and mentally. Take my own sons for example. Or even my brother. You must be aware that he’s emotionally stunted.”

“I have no desire to think of Fíli and Kíli in that manner. And yes, Thorin has more than a bit of trouble expressing emotions other than anger and pride.”

She laughed, as did all the other hobbits.

Though, Donnamira did make sure to express her opinion. 

“Billa, based on the interaction I’ve seen between the two of you, I would not say he has trouble with feelings. He is incredibly doting and loving, if I hadn’t seen the armor he wore, I’d have trouble believing he’s a warrior.”

“He has definitely improved over time. When I first met, he was much different.”

Mirabella soon took over the discussion again.

“Enough of this talk of feelings, that’s for later. We are preparing you for your wedding night. We have to embroider your nightgowns and such still, there is much to do!”

With that, she went to a nearby chest, one that Billa recognized as her own glory box. She pulled out the three nightgowns that were resting on top. They were rather short, reaching only her knees, but that was perfectly respectable considering their purpose.

They were given from a mother to her daughter once she came of age, for the purpose of sharing with her husband during her harvest moon. They were plain, and part of the wedding preparations was decorating them.

Of course, many times, they were also cut and shaped from the formless thing they were into something quite fitted.

Mirabella, with the help of Donnamira, removed the the pieces of fabric from the chest and laid them out on the table. Belba reached over and brought out several embroidery kits.

Everyone turned to give Dís a surprised look when she placed two spools of what appeared to be thread on the table.

“This is wire, thin enough so that it may be used for clothing. One’s gold and the other’s silver, they’re very nice when used as accents. And, depending on what we do, I do have a very small amount of Mithril. A stitch or two of that will catch anyone’s eye.”

Eyes widened as they realized what it was they were actually staring at, after all, the most of any precious metal they had ever seen was their silverware. .  
But that was soon put aside as talk of the designs started.

It was Rosa who silenced everyone.

“First thing’s first, what colors?”

There were many different responses, ranging from Belba’s ‘green and gold’ to Dís’ ‘blue and silver’.

Billa did eventually speak up.

“I have an idea, and since these are mine, this is what we’re going to do. I am a Baggins, I am a Took, and I am marrying into the Line of Durin. One should be done in royal blue, with silver accents, maybe a stitch or two of mithril. The other is more open, but I do enjoy green and yellow, with maybe a little gold. The third, can be left up to you, but perhaps a red.”

Nods went around the room, and then Belba jumped on her toes and clapped her hands together.

“Okay, let’s split this up. Billa, we’re going to make this a bit of a surprise for you. Rosa and I will be working on one with green and yellow, and Donnamira and Mirabella will work on one with red. That will leave you and Dís working on the last one, which I suppose will be more dwarfish.”

“That works out perfectly, auntie.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *namad - sister


	35. Chapter 35

Thorin didn’t know what to do.

Well, he did, but he wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to do it.

He needed to leave.

But he was trapped.

In a corner.

Surrounded by hobbits.

Hobbits that kept refilling his mug and kept asking question after question.

Really, the only reason he hadn’t yet lost his temper was because of his experience with the council. The pre-Dís council.

He had stopped trying to answer all of the questions long ago, and was now smiling and nodding where he deemed it necessary. The only thing that helped was that the rest of his company was in much the same situation. 

But they were being cornered for different reasons.

Thorin had protective uncles and cousins to deal with, the others just had curious male hobbits.

There’s a difference.

And that difference was why he wanted to leave, no needed.

Maybe if he was lucky he’d catch Billa and all would be well.

But that wasn’t going to happen.

Not only because he had a history of bad luck, but because he was trapped by hobbits and he would not be receiving any aid from his dwarven fellows.

Weren’t they supposed to be loyal to their king?

When questioned, they would answer that things changed when you all bathed and pissed together.

And as such, he was left to the mercy of the hobbits.

“Thorin.”

“Yes?”

“You’re marrying me niece.”

“I suppose I am.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean by ‘why’?”

The hobbits had stepped even closer, if that was possible. Were he not on a stool, and already pressed against the bar, he would have probably ran away. 

“Well, you’re a dwarf, and she is not.”

“And your point is?”

“Don’t you want to marry a dwarf?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Well, for one, if I did marry within my own race, it’d be to a dwarrowdam, not a dwarf. Not that that even matters, as Billa is my one.”

Another voice chimed in, startlingly close to his ear. Really, he couldn’t be blamed if he twitched. 

“What do you mean, Billa is your one.”

“Dwarves love only once, and the one you love is chosen for you by our creator.”

“Oh. That’s strange.”

He bristled.

“How so, Master Hobbit?”

“You don’t really have to work for it, do you? All of a sudden, you just look at someone, and you’re in love. You don’t have to worry about it being the wrong person, and you don’t really have to fight for it, do you?”  
He chuckled. Really, what else could he have done?

“I’m afraid that if you think your niece and I immediately fell together, you do not know her very well.”

“Huh?”

“We did not fall together right away. It’s a bit more complicated than that, especially as hobbits are unfamiliar with the concept.”

“How do you mean?”

“I’m rather ashamed to say that I was quite rude to her in the beginning. We’ve been through many hardships, some have made our love stronger, and it wasn’t until many months into the quest that we actually acted on anything other than friendship.”

“What do you mean, hardships? Billa’s rather happy, and I can’t imagine she’d be as happy if it were so dangerous.”

“And that is where you’re wrong. It was very dangerous, and while I am meant to protect her from all harm, it was me who put her in danger quite a few times.”

“But you’re together and happy now?”

He had tensed up, and hadn’t noticed until he felt himself relaxing. He reached over and grabbed another tankard of ale.

“Yes, I suppose we are.”

They all sat in silence for a while, all sipping their drinks. Well, that was until a small group of hobbits bursted through the door carrying crates full of what appeared to be bottles. They were quickly passed out, and once the corks were removed, the smell of alcohol pervaded the air.

They all looked at each other, the dwarves especially wary. Billa had told many a tale of the hobbit’s drink, and it was that slight hesitation that was enough to even pull Bofur and Nori away from one another. 

Even Dwalin didn’t immediately bring the bottle to his lips.

However, the natural cheer of hobbits soon won over, and the bottles were all tipped back.

There was much sputtering on the dwarves’ end, for while they liked their liquor strong, this was something else.  
It was with a shared look that they all agreed to drink themselves into oblivion.

For while dwarves usually abstained from alcohol for a week before the wedding, this was definitely a tradition they could admire.

If an old hobbit came around and switched their drinks throughout the night, no one made a comment.

For that old hobbit had made a promise to his granddaughter, and she was one you did not want to anger.

But that didn’t matter much in the long run, as the next day, both dwarves and hobbits were hungover. 

As were the females, but they had gotten quite a bit done, so they had nothing stopping them from lying in for the morning.

Billa and Dís had gone to their room, and the others had all returned to their own homes. The finished nightgowns had been placed back in the trunk, though Billa had no memory of what they actually looked like.

She did have a memory of the terribly awkward conversation that had taken place once the work was done, and they had been well into the wine. She had to sit there in silence, for if they knew that her and Thorin had already been together in such an intimate matter, their outrage would certainly be memorable.

Actually, from the Tooks, she might get looks of pride.

But that was besides the point.

For it was Lobelia who had been sent to wake her the following morning, and as Thorin had also been dragged to their room sometime during the night, was greeted with the sight of them sharing a bed.

Billa had been able to stay in bed, as Lobelia was practically speechless in her outrage, and after a few choice words, it was made sure that this wouldn’t spread around Hobbiton until long after their departure.

However, that did nothing to prevent her from being extremely tetchy that day, and very impatient while waiting for Thorin to dress. She had insisted on staying in the room to prevent any scandalous things that may happen. Thorin wasn’t actually awake enough to care, and had proceeded to strip off his night shirt to change.

Lobelia had obviously not thought that through, as not only was she in shock due to Thorin’s rather alarming physique, she also had to wait while he primped.

She may have expected to be allowed out the door as soon as his boots were laced, but that was most definitely not the case. 

It was almost an hour before they were out the door, managing to leave without first breakfast, but only because there was food to be had in other places.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day starts next chapter!
> 
> Also, I have a quick question. Should I keep this all in one story, or should I split it into two? If I did split it, the journey back to Erebor would start the second one. And I'm thinking about doing a story or collection or whatever it is that you wish to call it, of omakes/outtakes/one-shots.
> 
> Thoughts and opinions?
> 
> Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy!

Surprisingly enough, Lobelia stuck to her word and no one in Hobbiton seemed to be aware of her and Thorin’s sleeping habits. 

Thorin wouldn’t tell her where Lobelia had taken him, only saying that it was for the wedding.

The wedding that was tomorrow.

Tonight was her last night, and it was to be celebrated. By herself, in silence.

Tomorrow, both her and Thorin would be woken by their separate parties, and to avoid any awkward situations, they had decided to sleep in separate rooms. It was also something that eased Thorin’s mind, as dwarven traditions were very strict on that matter.

And so she stared down the bouquet of flowers in her hand, wrapped in golden wire.

It had been given to her by her aunt, and apparently her sister to be had a hand in it as well. There wasn’t any true purpose behind it, only a small comfort.

The flowers kept her thoughts focused on upcoming ceremony, as they were none other than the wedding bouquet that would be tied into a crown on worn on her head tomorrow. 

She wondered how it would look with the dress.

She hadn’t actually gotten a chance to see her dress, it was meant to be done the same night as the nightgowns, but she doesn’t actually remember ever doing it.

However, Billa had a hunch that it was taken care if. If worse truly came to worse and it wasn’t, she did happen to have her mother’s old dress, hidden away in the wooden box that Kíli had so long ago wiped his boots on.

And now she was crying.

It seemed so far away, but it was really only a few short years.

That’s how long it had been since Dwalin had first knocked on her front door, far past the acceptable hour for visitors. 

She had been horribly confused as to what he was doing more, and only became more so as even more dwarves arrived. And a wizard.

And to think that it was the leader of that company that she was marrying.

Tomorrow.  
It just, it seemed unreal.

She was going to marry Thorin, love of her life, and king of Erebor.

This was definitely much different from how she originally imagined her journey to end. Though, she never really was sure of what she planned on happened if she ever returned to the Shire after the quest. 

And it wasn’t only Thorin she had grown to care for, it was everyone. 

And they were going to stand by her side at her wedding.

Well, not all of them, some would be standing with Thorin, of course.

Thorin would have Balin, Dwalin, Óin, Dori, Fíli, and Dís. A few hobbits had attempted to offer, but had quickly been shot down. What was simply a nice gesture on their part, meant so much more to the dwarves.

Billa was fairly certain that she would have had Dís and Fíli by her side if it weren’t for their strong familial relations to Thorin. A sister will obviously stand by her brother, and though hobbits didn’t usually place all that much importance in regard to lines of succession, Fíli was still Thorin’s heir. So she had Kíli all by his lonesome, though he didn’t seem too terribly bothered.

She had been rather upset when she realized she couldn’t have the entire company, as that would be unfair for Thorin, and decided to make it up once in Erebor. There had been a bit of a fit, and Thorin had looked so close to caving in, but none other than her Aunt Belba had cleared that up, saying that there should be symmetry in a ceremony.

And so she had received a kiss on the forehead along with a few whispered endearments.

Thorin seemed more disappointed than she had been.

But no, she was quite happy that she had who she did. She had intended for Bofur and Nori to be split up so that they would walk together, but that did not happen. Ori joined her, and would be walking with Dori as he would be betraying his One in a manner if he walked with any other than family. She also had Bifur and Bombur. Her Aunt Belba would be standing with her as well, to make it even. 

All in all it was a very happy arrangement. 

Thorin was in a very similar situation, but without the crying and the flowers.

He would be making Billa’s bouquet tomorrow, and after looking through several books and talking to several hobbits, he had finally chosen the flowers he was going to use.

He was rather disappointed when he saw what they looked like, for while they certainly weren’t ugly, they weren’t really the best combination.

But then again, neither were Fíli and Kíli.

At the very least, Billa would see that he was placing more importance on the meaning than the appearance. And that was something almost un-dwarven.

But it was definitely Hobbitish. 

And well, he was getting married tomorrow. To a hobbit.

Thorin had never expected to find a wife and marry. Possibly when he was young, back in Erebor, with his future so bright and ahead of him. But after? Never.

Their populations were low, and they were only shrinking. It had been years before he had finally managed to settled in Ered Luin, and even then, the numbers were hardly increasing. 

There was a reason Fíli and Kíli were the way they are, and while some of their attitude could be attributed to their parents, it was mainly because they had been so terribly spoiled. They were possibly the only children in the entire settlement.

Well, that’s not actually true. But for many years, it was. 

The line of Ri had been a bit behind, and had finally arrived and settled a few years after his nephew’s birth. Ori was older than them. Looking back he did remember when Gíldri was born, as while he did not know the family, he was informed as was everyone else. A little less than fifteen years before his own boys.

But beyond a quick visit to the family, with well wishes for them and the newborn, there had been very little interaction. 

It really was odd that he had dropped off the map in such a manner, but when he learned that Gíldri had turned to thievery, it had all made sense. 

Even though he knew the line of Ri, he didn’t actually know Nori until the quest.

But that was irrelevant, what sort of dwarf was he if he was wondering about anyone else other than his intended on the night before his wedding.

By all rights he should be imagining what Billa will look like walking down the hour, what she’ll look like in their wedding bed.  
But no, he was thinking about a thief.

That was something his did not want to do.

And so with a quiet grunt, he turned to his side, and continued to think his way into sleep.

It didn’t work.

He wanted Billa.

However, he was not the only one in the smial having trouble falling asleep.

His own sister was currently pacing the hallway that the bedrooms were in. She had managed to calm down enough that she was now only pacing about ten feet, where before it had been the entire length of the hall.

She was worried.

Dís was worried about many things.

Little things, like would Billa’s bouquet clash with her crown and whether or not she would like her dress. Okay, that was actually a bigger thing, But there were also rather large things, things like the letter she had received from Glóin.

The assassins had tried again.

But they weren’t only assassins, as they had hoped. No, there was an entire guild of sorts. There were thieves, spies, and merchants. None of them members had anything against Billa and the royal line personally, but it was believed that they were forced into the situation somehow.

The leaders were strict purists, and apparently had somehow been personally offended by Billa.

There wasn’t much more known than that, at least, that was all she knew.

Nori had to know more, Gíldri was no doubt sending him (and Ori) letters through the ravens she saw regularly.

But she needed to ease such worries from her mind.

Her boys, her brother, and her sister were all safe. She was safe. They were in the Shire, there wasn’t anywhere much safer than that. Not even the most stubborn of dwarves would leave their recently reclaimed mountain for a mere murder.

A wedding maybe, a birth very likely, but a death? Much less exciting.

And so she tried her best to push the thoughts out of her mind, as the wedding was tomorrow, and though it may not be so to the hobbits, it was a royal wedding. It was going to be perfect, and Billa was going to be stress free and happy, and it was all going to go wonderfully. 

But first, first she needed a drink.


	37. Chapter 37

The day had started with chaos.

It was very early in the morning, ridiculously early, when Mirabella and Donnamira Took marched into Bagend, yelling for Dís.

The commotion that greeted them was something that could only happen with dwarves. For thirteen dwarrows ran into the hall, wearing their nightclothes, brandishing their weapons. There was a moment or two of confused silence, before they relaxed. Mirabella simply pointed a finger at the princess, and the others returned to their rooms. 

For those who had only really seen the dwarves at their best, after they had spent time preparing themselves for the day and dressing in fine clothes, it was quite a shock. They had seen the weapons, of course, but never in that manner.

Dís stepped forward.

“I am terribly sorry about that, thankfully Billa is either still sleeping or had just decided to leave it to us, so no worries there. And now since they’re awake, they can be of use rather than sleeping the day away. Now, what is it that you needed? I’m afraid that if it requires me to socialize or leave the smial, you’ll have to wait. I’m hardly presentable.”

It was Donnamira who answered.

“The fault lies at our feet, and I have to admit to being relieved that Billa did not involve herself. And no, you simply need to answer a question or two. We were told that you provided the gifts for the wedding.”

“We did.”

“Good. Where are they?”

“They should be in the cart to the side of the garden.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I shall see you later in the day, yes?”

“Of course, good morning!”

And with that, the two hobbits walked out the door.

Dís let out a sigh, and started to walk towards the kitchen. She quickly turned around once she came to the realization that Billa wasn’t in there waiting for her with a pot of strong black tea.  
She went to her room, and continued to ready herself for the day. Her frock was on the bed, beautifully crafted and embroidered by Billa. She pulled on one of her own more casual dresses, and laced it up. After a relatively short time spent on her hair, as she would more intricately style it before the ceremony, she was out her door again.

There were so many things to do, and she needed to find those hobbits. She snagged as apple from the basket that was out by the door for that very purpose, and set out for the tent she could see being set up.

She didn’t actually get to her destination, as she was quickly pulled to the side by Belba. 

“Dís, good morning! Are you ready to start the preparations?”

“Yes, I am. Good morning to you, as well.”

“As you can see, they are setting up the tent, that’s where the post-ceremony festivities are going to be held, I had Fortinbras and Flambard bring over the cart after Donnamira told me where it was, so that is taken care of. It will mainly be the gents taking care of the heavy lifting and such, and I’m sure your boys wouldn’t mind helping out.”

“So, the ceremony is going to be held elsewhere? And I’m sure I’ll be able to get those two, as well as the others, out and about in almost no time at all. I’m afraid that Thorin won’t be able to, for not only does he have to stay extra clean and presentable today, he’ll be too busy worrying over everything to actually be of any help.”

“Yes, the ceremony will be held under the party tree. And yes, their presence will be most appreciated. And why would Thorin worry? He’s been kept a decent distance away for the actual plans, so even if something were to go wrong, he wouldn’t actually know about it.”

“Oh, I do remember Billa saying something about that. Ah, you would think. But no, he isn’t actually worrying over the ceremony itself too terribly, but rather Billa’s reaction to the entire thing. I believe a part of him is still worried that she’ll cancel it all halfway through.”

“Now why would she do that?”

“Because while this is a happy, joyous, and relatively carefree day for her - she is also taking up the crown.”

“Oh. I didn’t really think about that.”

“She’s not actually going to be crowned until after the wedding in Erebor, but the implication is still there.”

“Hmm, well, we can worry about that later. There are going to be flowers all around the seats and altar, we thought we could maybe wrap a bit of wire around some of the stems. Not everywhere, of course, but maybe just a hint of it around where they’ll be standing.”

She gestured towards a wooden podium of sorts that was located under the party tree. 

“I would offer to do that myself, but I’ll be busy with Billa and my brother, as well as everyone else. The flowers are going to be set out a little later, so, I’ll be able to send someone to do that. Dori would be perfect for the task, I think.”

“That will work out rather nicely. I’m afraid that my attention is now needed elsewhere, I’m going to leave you to wake up the wedding party.”

“Aye, yes, a very important task. I shall see you later. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

She had decided she’d let the happy couple sleep in a bit longer, and wake up Billa last.

She got the company out of bed, and made sure they didn’t dally too long in front of their vanities, for they would have time to worry about that right before the ceremony, and right now they’d simply be doing the heavy lifting.

They went on their way, everyone grabbing an apple as they left. Except Fíli, he went out of his way to take a visit to the pantry and grab a day-old scone. She never had managed to figure out what was with his attitude against apples.

When asked, he’d cringe and mutter something about barrels.

Everyone was out the door, and now it was time for her to wake sleeping beauty.

She didn’t bother to knock, and walked right into the room.

And it was in that moment that Dís wished for nothing more than for Ori to sketch the scene in front of her.

It was her older brother, King of Erebor, asleep in bed. Now, that by itself wasn’t anything to fawn over, but it was how he was in bed.

He had the covers pulled up so that only the top of his head was visible, and he was cuddling several pillows to his body. 

Frankly, it was adorable.  
Dwalin would have laughed.

Billa would have cooed, and gently wake him up with a kiss.

Fíli and Kíli wouldn’t have gone into the room in the first place, for fear of waking the sleeping beast.

But Dís was someone else, and that someone was Thorin’s little sister. And so she woke the dwarven warrior as she would have so long ago, before Smaug came. 

Might as well start the day off with happy memories.

And so she walked forward ever so carefully, closer and closer, until she was standing right next to the bed that was just a tad too small. She gently placed her hands on the pillow, next to her brother’s head. Her grip tightened slightly, and then she pulled.

She was graced with nothing more than a particularly loud snore and a grunt.

It appears that she had not been the only one to have something to drink last night, for he was usually quick to wake.

She let go of the pillow, and went to grab at the blankets.

She pulled.

And pulled.

And pulled.

And he was still sleeping, and he had his covers.

If she were anywhere else, she would simply pour a bucket of water over his head. But she had a feeling their host wouldn’t appreciate it, and it would add another hour or two to the time it would take for him to ready himself for the day. For she knew her brother, and if he was going to wear hobbit clothing, he was going to make himself look extra dwarfish. 

She could yell at him until he woke, but he’d be grumpy.

And so Thorin would have to wait.

She had to go wake a hobbit. 

Dís had made Billa teach her how to make a perfect cup of tea for this very occasion. Of course, it was never actually perfect, for she didn’t have the skill in the kitchen that so many hobbits seemed to have. But it was better than nothing.

And so, it was several minutes later that she walked towards Billa’s room with a tray in her hands, a cup of tea and a sliced apple on it.

She gently pushed open the door after knocking and receiving no response. She was greeted by a familiar sight, for Billa was curled up in her bed much the same way that Thorin was. 

She set the tray on a table, and stepped forward until she was able to brush her hand on Billa’s golden curls. 

“Namad, it’s time for you to wake. I’ve brought a light morning snack, dear. You’ve a busy and joyous day ahead of you, and many hours of preparation.”

Billa let out an indecipherable noise, and rolled onto her back, shoving her covers down slightly.

“It’s too early.”

“Yes, I suppose it would be, on any other day. But today is your wedding day, and there is much to be done. And I really did intend for you to rest longer, but I’m afraid I need your help in waking up my brother.”

“It is my wedding day, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. Did you know that my boys, as well as the Ri brothers, have never attended a wedding?”

“Really?”

“I do remember telling you that they’re not a common occurrence, so I’m sure you can imagine that they’re quite excited.” 

“They would be, wouldn’t they?”

“Yes, as I’m sure your groom would be as well, if he were awake.”

“You would like for me to go wake Thorin?”

“Please.”

“Can you hand me my robe, it should be hanging on the hook by the door.”

“The dressing gown? With the patches?”

“Yes, that one.”

By this point, Billa was sitting up, with her covers shoved to the end of the bed. She had turned so that her feet were on the floor. Dís handed her the robe.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I suppose I should go wake Thorin now.”

“Would you like some tea first? I did bring you some.”

“Tea would be appreciated. And I must ask, aren’t I supposed to not see Thorin until the actual ceremony?”

“No, you’re not, especially going by our traditions. However, I am going to assume that you’d like him awake and presentable, so exceptions must be made.”

“Hmmm, that does make sense. I would like to be able to see him, when I marry him.”

“That’s what I thought. And do make sure to remind him about his tasks today. He’s been worrying, and he’ll end up worrying over them so much that he won’t actually do them.”

Billa set down her tea as she stood up, giggling.

They made the small journey to the Thorin’s room, and Dís stood in the doorway while Billa went ahead to wake him.

She stepped closer to the bed, and sat down on the edge once she was close. She laid a hand on what little was visible of his head, and gently pulled back the covers with the other. Thorin grunted, and rolled over until he was leaning fully on the pillows. Billa sat closer, until she was leaning against the headboard with her legs out in front of her, right next to him. 

She placed a hand on on his shoulder, and moved the hand that was on his head until it was grasping his hair. She pulled at the same time that she rolled him over. She then proceeded to angle herself so that she could rest Thorin’s head in her lap.

He was slowly showing signs of waking, and Billa bent over until she could kiss the tip of his nose.

She continues to stroke his head, muttering all kinds of things, until he finally opened his eyes.

However, he quickly closed them again, and rolled so that his head was resting even further in her lap. 

Billa giggled and that seemed to rouse Thorin, and he turned his head so that he could glare at her. That simply made her giggle harder, a wide smile splitting her face. Thorin’s hand reached up until it was cupping her face, and his glare melted away until he too was smiling.

She finally stopped giggling, but her smile remained.

“Are you awake now, sleepyhead?”

“I think I am, kurdu.”

“That is good to know. Are you aware that we are getting married today?”

His smile was ridiulously wide at this point, matching Billa’s, and Dís almost felt like she had to turn away. For many times she had seen Thorin smile for his intended, and many times she had seen tender moments between the two, but this was extremely touching.

“That I am, âzyungel.”

“There is much to do today.”

“Yes.”

“I shall not see you until the ceremony.”

“No, you shall not.”

“I think I am going to go now, your sister is trying to get my attention. I love you, my dear king.”

She pressed a surprisingly chaste kiss to his lips.

“And I love you, my queen. Men lananubukhs menu. Much more than you could ever imagine.”

“Well, darling, I’m afraid that I must go now. The day has started, and we’re late. Good morning, love.”

“Good morning.”

And so Thorin sat up, and Billa moved to get out of bed. His hands reached out, as if to hold her, but he stopped himself. Billa was in her own room once more when Thorin finally spoke again.

“Dís, I’ve found my One, and I’m marrying her. Today. Tonight I am going to be able to call her my wife, my queen. I’m afraid. I’m scared, because whenever I’ve gotten anything, it’s always been taken from me. I feel like now that I have so much, it’s going to be ripped away from me. And it’s going to hurt. A lot. It could very well kill me. But I must remain strong.”

She stepped into the room, and walked until she was standing in front of him. She gripped his arms, and pulled him up until they were staring at one another.

“Nadad, we have been through so much. You have been through so much. And you’re right, there does seem to be a pattern, it just seems that we’re not allowed to be happy, doesn’t it? But that’s not true, and even if it is, isn’t better to have lost and loved than never to have loved at all?”

“I’m not sure.”

“I’m not either. But what I do know is this: if you think you’re going to lose her, you should cherish the moments you have together that much more. You are getting married, and it is the most joyous of occasions. Be happy, put aside your doubt, just for one day. If you can’t do it for yourself, do it for Billa.”

“Yes, namad.”

She leaned forward so that their forehead were touching. 

“Now, you have a bouquet to make, and be sure to make it beautiful. For while the meaning is what Billa is going to value, the beauty is what your dwarven queen is going to value. So give her both, and she’ll appreciate it all the more. And after that? You’ve got a wedding to prepare for, namad.”

“I do.”

They both leaned back, Dís’ hands still wrapped around her brother’s arms. and stared at each other in silence.

“Good. Now go get ready for the day. Do not spend too much time readying yourself, for there will be plenty right before the ceremony. You are wearing hobbit clothing, so you must be careful. So, if you are planning on doing anything akin to work, do it before you dress. And though I’m sure you would like to decorate yourself profusely, I would recommend you wear only your daily beads and clasps. No ceremonial braids, for you shall both be wearing your style. You’ll be wearing a crown of flowers, and that will be enough.”

She saw him nod, and she stepped away.  
“I’m going to leave you on your own now, brother. I’ll send a hobbit or two your way to aid you with the flowers, and I’ll bring you your crown later. Good bye.”

“Good bye, Dís.”

And so she left the room. She didn’t go much further beyond, as she leaned against the shut door. The conversation had waken many memories, both good and bad. And there was little she could do to prevent her eyes from watering as she stared at the silver cuff on her wrist.

It was something she had never taken off. It had been presented to her while in Ered Luin, a courting gift. Farhli had crafted it for her. He had not been a noble, but rather a merchant. Were they still in Erebor, there would have been much outrage at the pairing. But they were not in Erebor, and it had been Thorin who had shown approval over the pair. He had recognized the bond between the two, for they were each other’s Ones. 

The cuff itself was rather plain, decorated in runes rather than jewels or other precious metals. 

It was those runes that made the gift so intimate, and why Dís had finally accepted.

Both of their names were there, as well as the crest of the line of the Durin. That by itself was rather shocking, and showed his devotion. For dwarves were a proud race, and they took pride in their family lines. By etching the Durin crest, rather than that of his own line, he stated that he’d be marrying into her line. He was giving up his lineage in a way, it showed that any children they might have would be introduced as sons and daughters of Dís.

For a dwarf to willingly give up claim to parentage in such a manner, was truly beyond belief. Were they still in Erebor, she might have thought that he was after the wealth and status, but he was her One. And that was not the case.

And that is part of the reason so few even know his name.

For Fahrli was unknown except to his family, and hers. 

He had died before Kíli’s birth, but she had made sure that both her boys knew their father.

And that was what mattered.

It was with that thought in mind that she marched towards Billa’s room.

She found her sitting on her bed, staring out the window, seemingly thinking.

But she had a question that needed to be answered.

“Namad, I have a favor to ask of you.”

She jumped, obviously startled by her presence. 

“What is it, Dís?”

“You have Fíli and Kíli dressed in gold, blue, and brown.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Could you dress them in red? Please.”

She turned around at this point, obviously both confused and intrigued.

“Why? Admittedly, it’s a bit last minute. But I shall see what I can do, but I am curious. Why?”

She glanced down at her cuff again, before looking up at Billa.

“Because there was something I did a very long time ago, and all these wedding plans have stirred up memories. Not bad ones, mind you. But Fíli and Kíli are only heirs of Durin because Farhli renounced his line.”

“Farhli?”

“My late husband.”

“Oh. What do you mean, renounced his line?”

“He told me that any children we might have would be my children, and he would simply have the joy of raising them. What that means is that rather than me marrying into his family, it was him marrying into mine. Very rare, you see, as dwarves take pride in their families.”

“Oh, but why the red?”

“Because while he was not of a particularly wealthy or ancient line, they did have colors. And those colors were red and green. The boys know this, but have long dressed as Durins, I would like for them, maybe just this once, to do sons of Farhli, rather than sons of Dís.”

Her eyes widened in understanding, and she bit at her lip.

“If I can get someone else to take care of some of my duties, I may have the time re-adjust some of my father’s old waistcoats. He was rather fond of red, you see, he tried to impress my mother with it. They won’t be perfect. At the most they’ll be patterned, but not embroidered. Even for their everyday dress, they’ve been sticking to browns and such, but no red.”

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

“You are welcome. Now, I have a question for you, am I going to get to see my dress? Or must I wait until later? Also, I need to get the flowers.”

“You aunts shall be bringing you your crown, and I’m sure I can get them to bring the others as well. It’s probably best you stay indoors for now, simply to help avoid the chaos that is outside.”

“Of course. I’m going to go ahead and make a list, that way you can give it to her, and not have to worry about remembering which flowers I need.”

“That works out rather nicely. I’m going to everywhere today, but I will be here once it is time for you to get ready. Shortly after that, the others will come in to ready themselves, and then I’ll prepare myself.”

“Sounds lovely. See you later, Dís.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *namad - sister  
> *kurdu - heart  
> *âzyungel - love of love  
> *men lananubukhs menu - I love you  
> *nadad- brother
> 
> ...
> 
> I REALLY DID TRY TO WRITE THE WEDDING IN HERE
> 
> I SWEAR
> 
> AND I'M ACTUALLY KINDA REALLY MAD
> 
> BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED
> 
> IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE WEDDING


	38. Chapter 38

Fíli and Kíli were confused.

They had tried on the clothing they’d be wearing for the wedding, and they knew what it looked like.

This was not the clothing they had tried on.

Sure, it fit them, but it wasn’t the same.

It was very different, obviously less grand, no embroidery. Fíli’s had a subtle brocade, and Kíli’s had an almost floral pattern. The style was also different.

And it was red.

Fíli was fairly certain that neither of them had worn red in their entire lives.

It’s not that they didn’t like the color, it’s just that they tended to stick with browns and blues, and Fíli favored more golden tones. For obvious reasons.

But, red?

They gave each other a look of confusion, before they both turned back to the mirror. 

Neither them saw their mother until she was right behind them.

Fíli turned around and to his surprise, his mother had tears in her eyes.

“‘Amad, what is wrong?”

“Ah, my golden child, you’re wearing red. I’ve told you about your father, you too, Kíli. You know the tale of our courtship, I’ve told it to you the many times you’ve sat by knee.”

“What does red have to do with ‘adad?”

“Your father’s colors were red and green. Kíli, Fíli, you are both a wonderful mix of your father and I. I could go on and on about how I see him, myself, and even your uncle in the two of you. I’m sure you’ve noticed you’ve never really worn either of his colors.”

“We have.”

“I thought it was time that you did.”

“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. And now, while I’m usually rather against the color combination, I would scold Farhli for it constantly, I think we should find the two of you ascots. Green.”

“Yes, ‘amad.”

“I shall see you two later. Now, be careful, and do make yourselves look presentable. You know how to decorate yourself for this sort of event, but remember that they are hobbits. Wear your normal style, perhaps put a few braids in, Kíli. But remember, nothing too extravagant. Try to select plainer clasps. As handsome as my sons are, the focus is meant to be on Billa and Thorin.”

“Yes, ‘amad.”

“Also, don’t laugh at your uncle.”

And with that, their mother left the room, and they were once again left staring in the mirror. Except now, there was a peculiar feeling in the room. 

Not a bad one.

Just unfamiliar.

But that was nothing compared to what Thorin was feeling.

For while dwarves tended to be natural craftsman, and Thorin was a very talented smith, he was not used to working with something as delicate as flowers. Thankfully, he had yet to crush or otherwise ruin them, but they weren’t looking perfect.  
And they needed to look perfect.

For Billa.

Dís had given him some spools of wire, and had hinted that he should use it in the bouquet. The hobbit who had brought him the flowers had also left him some ribbon, and he had yet to decide whether to use the ribbon, the ribbon with the wire, or just the wire.

The silver wire would suit best, maybe a very small amount of gold. 

He tended to avoid gold, especially in regards to Billa. For various reasons.

It was almost an hour later when Thorin was almost pleased with the bouquet. He had wrapped the stem in several layers of different wire, with silver being the outermost layer, with the gold just visible.  
Glancing at the book one last time, he hoped that he had chosen the right blooms, and even if he did not, that Billa would appreciate it none the less.

Berrirose, Red Carnation, Coriander, and Mallow.

Some had several meanings, and he could only hope that the ones he intended shown through.

But he couldn’t worry about that right now, for he had a wedding to prepare himself for. 

Billa was sitting in front of her vanity, waiting for her aunts as well as Dís to bring in her wedding dress. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit nervous, Mirabella had heavily hinted that the dwarf had played a large part in the crafting of the gown.

It’s not that she didn’t love her dwarves, and all that they did for her, because she did. 

But their tastes, especially in regards to clothing, differed greatly.

At least she had a similar build to her mother, and that was an option available to her, even she really wished it wouldn’t come to that.

Thankfully, she did eventually hear a knock at her door, followed by muffled giggles. 

The door opened, and she was greeted with the sight of four flushed hobbits, and one oddly composed dwarf. They were carrying an odd shaped bundle, that couldn’t be anything except her dress. It was wrapped in a dark blue cloth, and she couldn’t help but suspect that it was another one of those pesky dwarven traditions. For that cloth did not come from hobbiton.

She also saw that her Aunt Belba was carrying a basket full of flowers, so that was one last thing to worry about.

“Am I finally allowed to see my dress?”

All five of them smiled.

“Yes, you do! Billa dear, I really do hope you like it, we spent much time on this. You see, we didn’t actually finish it that night. We’ve been working on it since! It’s been an ongoing project!”

“Is that where you’ve been, auntie?”

“Yes, Hildigrim wasn’t really sure what to do with it. I had it in reading room, you see, as I don’t really have any other place to make alterations and such. If I had known that to keep him from a room, all I needed was a white dress, I would have done it ages ago!”

There was laughter echoing throughout the room.

“Ah, well, at least he knows better! Hugo almost spilled ale on Mirabella’s dress when I was hemming it for her!”

“Did he really?”

“Yes!”

There were many stories being told of husbands ruining things that they really should know better than to interfere with, but finally Dís stepped forward with the bundle, and motioned for the others to separate. Belba placed the basket on the table, and the stepped forward until she too was crowding Billa.

The bundle was slowly unwrapped, and the white fabric was slowly unveiled.

Rosa lifted it from the cloth, and grabbed a hanger and placed it on a hook on the wall.

It was gorgeous.

It would very obviously trail behind her when worn, and that was something that was very obviously suggested by Dís. As was the top, for while the neckline was very obviously of hobbit design, the mithril embroidery and corset style lacing in the back was very much not.

The entire top was fitted, due to the lacing, and the bodice had a lace trim. There were cap sleeves, and they reminded her very much of her everyday frocks. 

The skirt was something out of a fairy tale.

It was loose, and there was a very subtle ruffle to the fabric. Not really enough to notice, but just enough to give the skirt some shape. There were several petticoats underneath, many more than she was used to. But she found nothing to complain about.

“It’s beautiful.”

She received four very bright smiles in return.

It was her aunt Mirabella who broke the happy silence.

“It will look even more beautiful on, I’m sure. Also, I’m going to be the one to say this, simply because I know many are going to be thinking it. Your mother would be so very proud of you, Billa. So proud, your father as well. I’m sure you’re expected to be compared to her endlessly today, and while you do resemble her greatly, you look like none other than yourself. Despite the oddness of your match, your parents would be nothing but happy for you. Darling, it’ll be amazing.”

Admittedly, it was something that had been bothering her lately. When she was young and had dreamed of her wedding day, she had always pictured her parents there as well. And since the Fell Winter, that could never happen. 

There was nothing she could to prevent the tear from escaping her eye. 

She was soon encased in several pairs of arms, one notable stronger than the rest.

“Namad, I did not know your mother, nor your father. So, I am not the best to give comparisons. But what I can say is this, I also dreamed of having my parents at my wedding, were I ever to marry, and sadly it did not happen. It will hurt, but you must know that even if they are not there physically, they are there in spirit. I know not the beliefs of hobbits, but I do know of Yavanna, and I know that she’ll make it so your feel your parent’s love for you.”

She tucked her face into her sister-to-be’s shoulder, and wrapped her arms around her torso. Her aunts had moved a few feet away, and were now watching with slightly teary expressions.

Eventually, Billa let go, and started to laugh a little.

“Today is not the day to be crying. You are here to help me prepare for my wedding, which I see that you have already done so yourself. And let me be the first to tell you that you all look wonderful! And Dís, that frock looks rather lovely on you. Even with the boots.”

They all giggled slightly at that, and eventually moved Billa to the chair once more.

She wasn’t paying enough attention to make out their whispers, but the next thing she knew, her Aunt Rose was standing behind her, brushing her hair.

“Dís will be braiding your hair, but we shall be taking care of the rest.”

She smiled.

“That sounds lovely.”

There was silence for a time, as her aunts sorted out her dress, and the dwarrowdam did her hair.

However that silence was soon broken.

“Billa, you are wearing, mine, Thorin’s, and the boy’s firsts.”  
“Yes, but you already knew this. And I’ve been wearing Fíli’s and Kíli’s for quite some time now.”

“I’ve noticed. But the reason I bring it up is because it seems that there have been several additions.”

“What do you mean?”

“Many of the company are apparently asking you for the honor of wearing their firsts.”

“Who?”

“Nori, Bofur, Dori, Dwalin, Ori, and Gíldri.”

“Wait, Gíldir?”

“I’m going to go ahead and assume that Ori brought it with him.”

“I suppose that makes sense.”

“So, the question is, are you going to wear them?”

“Yes. I think I will.”

“They’ll be most happy, you know.”

“I do like to think so.”

“Good.”

Her hair didn’t take long after brushing it. She was wearing it in Thorin’s style, and that meant two braids from her temples, and some of her hair pulled into two larger beads. The clasps and beads holding her hair in place had been forged by Thorin for this purpose, in the Shire. The two braids were heavily decorated with the firsts of her family.

After a moment or two of admiring herself in the mirror, Rose appeared to their left. 

“You should take care of the flowers, before you dress.”

“That’d be a good idea.”

“Yes, and oh, Billa dear, you look so lovely.”

“Thank you, Auntie Rosa.”  
“You’re welcome, darling. I assure you, I will not be the only one to say it.”

She smiled and blushed in return, while ducking her head slightly.

The basket with the flowers was pushed into her hands, and she slowly grabbed a few of the blooms.

Her Aunt Donnamira stepped closer and spoke softly.

“You should probably handle the Groom’s Blooms first, that way we can send them off the Thorin, and you can make the bouquet, then place it in some water to keep it fresh. The dress might take a little time to put on.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

Of course, as soon as she started pulling the flowers out of the basket, she gathered an audience. For they knew which flowers she requested, but they weren’t sure what she was using for the what.

As she placed the flowers on the table, Belba leaned over and looked at them with slightly wide eyes.

“Those are a very unusual combination, dear. Actually, they’re not very commonly used except for looks.”

“They wouldn’t be, would they? After all, there isn’t any royalty in the Shire. Nor is there a great need for courage or pride. Nor is strength of character ever revealed in the same manner, is it now?”

“I suppose not, though, I must admit, from what I can tell, they suit rather nicely. And the borage will look rather lovely with his eyes.”

“I thought so.”

And so she blushed lightly as she braided the stems together, the beginnings of crown beginning to take shape. 

A few minutes later, it was finished. The colors weren’t the best combination, but it most definitely wasn’t the worse. She knew that the bouquet would look nice, so there wasn’t much to worry about. 

She handed the finished crown off to Dís, who took it was careful hands. A kiss on the cheek, and she was out the door.  
As soon as the dwarrowdam was gone, her Aunt Donnamira was right next to her.

“So, time to make the bouquet? What color ribbon do you want to use? Or do you think we should wrap some of the wire around it? After all, he is a dwarf, and I’m sure he’ll appreciate the metal more than the fabric, and, well.”

“Auntie.”

“Yes, dear?”

“Shhh. I think a light green ribbon will do rather nicely, don’t you think? I’d rather draw attention to the flowers themselves, than anything else.”

“That makes quite a bit of sense, it does.”

Billa placed the last of the flowers on the table, and soon gathered them all in her hand. 

Rosa handed her the ribbon, and it was wrapped around the stems, and then tied into a neat little bow. She also took a good look at them, before commenting.  
“Ambrosia, Arbutus, Forget-me-not, and primrose. I used some ambrosia, myself. And they look quite fine together, I think. You did a lovely job with it.:

“Thank you, Auntie.”

The bouquet was placed on the table, angled just so that the ends of the stems were sitting in a shallow bowl of water without the ribbon getting ruined.

Soon, however, Billa was standing on a short stoll in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but her undergarments.

“Auntie! This is hardly respectable. There is a window, anyone could look in!”

“That may be soon, but you shall be dressed as soon as you stop your yapping.”

“Hmph.”

She raised her arms as the dress was very carefully pulled over her head. She slowly lowered her arms, and sucked in a breath as she felt the bodice tightening. She could feel yanking and pulling, as well as hear the grunt that echoed throughout the room. In the mirror in front of her, she could see her face getting redder and redder, just as she could see the dress getting snugger and snugger. A little while later, her aunts had apparently deemed it appriately fitted, and they tied the back into what she assumed was a bow of sorts.  
She ran her hands over the skirt, and her aunts circled her, yanking at the fabric in places until it lied the way they wanted it to.

Billa looked up at the mirror once more and gasped.

It was amazing.

It had looked gorgeous hanging, but now that it was actually on, it look ten times more so.

She couldn’t have asked for anything better.

“Oh my.”

She look to her Aunts, and found them to be wearing rather prideful expressions.

“I knew it would be worth the time I put into that thing.”

The others nodded in agreement, but they stopped when Billa jumped off the stool and gathered them all into a tight hug.

“Oh my, thank you! Thank you so much! This is amazing, and perfect, and I couldn’t have hoped for anything better. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’

Mirabella spoke first.

“You are so very welcome, it’s your wedding day, it’s supposed to be perfect. But don’t think you’re finished yet. You still have your own crown to don.”

“Right, of course.”

She was once more guided to the chair, and shortly after the flowers were being placed on her head.

The violets managed to bring out the blue of her eyes, and together with the heliotrope and almond blossom, it was just enough color. And the pear blossom made it full.

Frankly, it look amazing.

Together they stood, and sat, staring at Billa’s reflection. 

It was a very happy moment for all involved.

However, said moment was ended by a soft knock on the door, as well as a familiar voice coming from the hall.

“Billa dear, it is time for the ceremony to begin.”

Her aunts all smiled, and opened the door, showing her grandfather. They gave him all a quick wave, and left down the hall, obviously going to get their seats.

She gave her grandfather a wide smile, as well as stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She took the arm offered to her, and together they walked down the hall.

“It is time, isn’t?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *'Amad - mother  
> *'Adad - father  
> *Namad - sister


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I have not been able to keep up with used to be my update schedule. School has started, so I'm afraid that instead of publishing everyday, I plan on publishing bi-weekly, Wednesday and Saturday. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

There was one thought that was going through everyone’s minds as Billa walked down the aisle on her grandfather’s arm.

She was beautiful.

Not only was her dress gorgeous and her features fair, but she positively radiated happiness. 

If any had bothered to remove their eyes off of the bride, and glance at both the wedding party and the groom, they would have seen them doing the same. There were several dwarves who were wearing looks of pride as well, for Billa was wearing their firsts.

But that was nothing compared to the pride and joy that Thorin was feeling.

It was an inexplicable joy, and it filled every inch of his being. It was something that he had never expected to feel. He had experienced so much in his life, and nothing had brought as much joy to him as Billa had in their short time together.

When he was young, not yet an adult, he had considered himself lucky. He was still naive then, not aware of his grandfather’s sickness and the state of his family. Since then, he had not once considered himself such.

But now?

Now, he considered himself the luckiest dwarf in Arda.

And Billa’s feelings were much the same. 

So long she had believed that she would grow old, unmarried with no children. But then she had met Thorin. It had definitely been a rough start, and a rough end. But then there was a time in-between, and then it started anew. And it has been glorious. 

And so, Gerontius Took placed the hand of his granddaughter in the hand of a dwarven king, and stepped back as he took his place to their side. 

The others had taken their places already, but no focus was aimed towards them.

Every pair of eyes in the room was on Thorin and Billa.

They looked so happy, so completely in love, that it was simply awe inspiring.

Usually, at a hobbit wedding, the first thing people looked at was the flowers. After all, they very often gave more insight to the pairing than anything else. But at this wedding, they had to rip their eyes away from the bright smiles to actually look at the blooms.  
Billa, of course, wore the traditional wedding bouquet. Pear Blossom, Heliotrope, Blue Violet, and Almond. Lasting friendship, devotion, faithfulness, and promise. Three things that are necessary for a successful marriage, and a promise to do them.

The fuller the crown, the more affection towards your spouse. 

Billa’s couldn’t have been any fuller. 

Thorin’s own crown was made up of Amaryllis, Angrec, Borage, and Gladiolus. Pride, royalty, courage, strength of character, honor, and conviction. Few hobbits knew their tale, and were thus unsure as to how to interpret the meanings. But there was one thing they did know, and that was that his crown was just as full as hers, and was very obviously made with love.

Minutes passed with the couple happily staring into one another’s eyes, and the guests staring at the couple. It seemed as if time had stopped, and no one noticed the raven that flew overhead.

It was quite a while before the Thain stepped from Billa’s side, to behind the altar that held a glass of wine and several pieces of ribbon. 

There was wide smile on his face when he spoke.

“I welcome you all here today, to witness the union of Billa Baggins of the Shire, and Thorin son of Thráin of Erebor. This is a most unusual union, but that does not make it any less merry. I now ask the couple to join hands.”

Thorin had not been told the particulars of the ceremony, and so waited for Billa to move first. She raised her hand out in front of her, palm facing her grandmother, fingers spread wide. Thorin quickly followed her lead, and soon their fingers were intertwined and their grip tight.

“I ask that Yavanna, Our Mother, bless this union. I ask that the husband of Yavanna, father of dwarves, bless this union. With Spring comes hope, and what goes better with hope than love and peace? We hope that this marriage shall be fruitful, for there is love to be shared, and with shared love comes peace.”

The Thain lifted the goblet.

“In this goblet is wine, made from grapes from our fields. These have been gifted to us from Yavanna, along with a bountiful harvest. We take this wine, and will have the couple drink, for their marriage is to be bountiful as well.”

Billa lifted her freehand, and daintily sipped from the goblet, and then handed it to Thorin. Never taking his eyes off of Billa, he did the same, though with much less grace, for the goblet was perhaps half the size of his fist.  
“Now that they have drunk, and swallowed, they have accepted the blessing that has no doubt been bestowed upon them, for their love was very nearly tangible when she walked down the aisle, and has remained so since. You see their grasped hands, and now I shall tie them together, for tied they shall remain for the rest of time.”

He removed a red ribbon from the altar, and began to wound it around the couple’s hands.

“I tie them with red, for not all words are heard, but passion is needed to truly listen.”

It was a very simple knot, one that would come undone if either of the jerked their hands. The physical bonds were weak to show their mental bonds’ strength.

The Thain stepped back, and Thorin’s eyes gained a slightly confused light, for their were still several ribbons on the altar. Billa’s however, remained smiling and bright.

It was Dís who stepped forward next, and she began to tie a orange ribbon around their clasped hands.

“I tie them with orange, for optimism is needed in the worst of times.”

Dís stepped back once more, and it was Belba Baggins who took her place.

“I tie them with yellow, for intelligence is displayed best with another mind by your side.”

Fíli’s hand were soon wrapping another ribbon around their hands.

“I tie them with green, for balance is necessary, and growth will come in time.”

Kíli came forward after his brother returned to his place.

“I tie them with blue, for trust in one another is necessary for the peace that so many crave.”

And on and on they went, everyone tying a ribbon of a different color.

Until Grandfather Took was standing there once more, with four ribbons in his hands.

“I tie these four ribbons in a knot. Silver and gold, black and white. For success and elegance to be achieved, there must be a female presence. It has long been denied by men, but Our Mother has taught us as such, and it has proved right time and time again. Perfection itself is a mystery, for we do not know what it is, and that is why the two shall always be tied together. Only once perfection is reached, can it be considered a success. And since perfection can never be reached, as it is a mystery as to how to reach it, these four shall always be intertwined.”

Very carefully, he rested the knotted ribbon on top of their barely visible hands.

“Their words are going to be spoken, and their words are going to be heard. They shall pull their hands away, and the colors will fall. Many will come undone, but there will be four that will not. And that is for those four shall always be present, and the others will come and go. The four shall lie on top of the others, hiding some of them, for many qualities may not be visible, but they are always there.”

Gerontius opened his arms wide, and nodded towards the pair standing in front of him.

“I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King of Erebor. I, the dwarf born under a mountain, do ask that Billa Baggins, of the Shire, the hobbit born under a hill, take my hand in marriage.”

Billa smiled wider than seemed possible, and Thorin did the same.

“I am Billa Baggins, of the Shire. I, the hobbit born under a hill, do as that Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King of Erebor, the dwarf born under a mountain, take my hand in marriage.”

There was a moment of silence before the Thain’s voice echoed over the crowd once more.

“If you agree to take their hand of marriage, raise your free hand out in front of you, palms facing upwards.”

Gerontius took the two bouquets that had been placed on the altar, and put them in the open hands.

“Thorin Oakenshield, Billa Baggins, exchange bouquets.”

The flowers switched hands, though some fumbling was involved, and their eyes gained both curious and pleased lights.

“I know ask that you pull your hands away.”

Everyone watched as the ribbons fell.

“You may now kiss your bride, and share your words.”

The smiles all around the room were bright, and there were quite a few teary eyes as the two kissed so lovingly and so passionately. It was cut short, however, by Dwain’s well aimed kick. When Thorin’s glared was aimed in his direction, he simply looked towards the open sky, whistling a happy tune.  
The ceremony was done, and they were married, and there were cheers all around.

These cheers were of course ignored by the now happily married couple, and the finally took a look at the flowers in their hands.

“Thorin, these are beautiful. Thank you, thank you so much. By the way, have I told you I love you?”

His open hand was caressing her face, and he kissed her once more, this time much shorter and uninterrupted. His hand slowly drifted down to her waist as he replied.

“It makes me glad to know that you think so, yâsith. Though, admittedly, they are not as beautiful as you. And yes, you have told me such a thing, but it has been quite some time. I do so enjoy hearing the words, ughvashâ. Aye, âzyungel, I love you so very much. Now, I’m afraid that I do not know what these flowers mean, would you be so kind as to share?”

Billa’s hand reached up until it was resting on her husband’s face, and she stood on her toes, so that she could place a relatively chaste kiss on his lips.

“You say such kind things, my love. I enjoy hearing the words too, they’re so lovely to hear. Aren’t they, husband?”

If he let out a quiet groan at that, she did not say a word, her smile turned only a tad more devious. And she continued to speak.

“And yes, I shall explain my flowers to you. Though, even though I am aware as to what they mean, I would most like to hear it from your own lips. So, husband, what flowers did you choose for me?”

He grabbed her hand, and raised the flowers up, holding them out for her to see.

“Berrirose, choose you destiny, I won’t give up my promise, and I’ll love you forever. Red carnation, deep romantic love, passion, my heart aches for you, alas, my poor heart. Coriander, lust. Mallow, consumed by love.”

She blushed most prettily.

“That sounded as if you memorized the book.”

The proud king looked down slightly, with a light pink blush on his face.

“Silly dwarf, I love you very much, and I too, am consumed by love, for you. And now I shall tell you mine.”  
“I am very curious as to what you chose, ghivasha.”

She stepped forward until her head was resting on her chest, happily ignorant of the many eyes that were focused on them. She switched bouquets with Thorin once more, and then raised it to eye-level, and slowly twirled it. 

“I chose ambrosia, which means that I love you too. Arbutus, because you’re the only one I love. A forget-me-not, because what I feel for you cannot be considered anything except true-love. And, last but not least, Primrose, because I shall love you now and forever, because our love is eternal.”

Sadly, their loving moment was interrupted by his very impatient sister.

“Come along. You’re now officially my sister, and that means I can boss you around just as much as I do to your dear husband. And my first order of bossing is dragging you to the party tent. Please do follow me, and I may help you sneak off later.”

The couple shared wide-eyed glances, but did follow swiftly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yâsith - wife  
> *ughvashâ - greatest treasure  
> *âzyungel - love of love  
> *ghivasha - treasure


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact that I will be updating less, I think I shall be starting the outtakes and one-shots.
> 
> That way, if I have the time, there will be multiple things uploaded at once, versus just one short chapter :)
> 
> So, please, leave requests or anything you'd like to see. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, my darlings, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ALSO
> 
> MORE FANART

The ceremony was a most joyous affair.

There was laughter echoing throughout the air, and no one was lacking in cheer.

The gifts the company had brought had been wonderfully received, and there were many children who were running around showing off the simple carvings. A few fauntlings had managed to drag Fíli, Kíli, Bofur, and Bifur to the corner where they were playing, and not one of them seemed unhappy with the request.

Thorin seemed content to sit down by his wife’s side, but Billa would not stand for that.

Not only did they have family and friends to greet, thank, and entertain - but there was so much dancing to be done.

The first few dances had left Thorin with a blush on his cheeks, and Billa with laughter on her lips. For as graceful as Thorin was with a sword, and he was quite capable of some dwarven court dances, as well as the things one might encounter at a tavern - he was unfamiliar with the hobbit’s lively pace.

He had been too stiff at but Billa had been slipped a flask by one of her cousins, and after Dwalin insisted on testing it, she had given it to Thorin.

After a few sips, he was more than willing to learn the dances, and he was quite proficient at them.

There was the unspoken rule at weddings that the couple was to have the first few dances shared with their immediate family. Of course, the hobbits quickly realized that this wouldn’t be the case. And so, after the first dance, many started to trickle in.

Billa did eventually start to direct the towards a table where plates and drinks were already waiting for them. And so they sat for the next few songs, whispering to one another, simply revelling in each other’s presence. 

And the lustful looks that were occasionally exchanged between the two were gleefully ignored, after all, such things were to be expected.

But before anyone could comment on it, and it did look as if Nori was going to, the attention was focused to the cake.

It was a beautiful thing. It was three layers, with lavender colored frosting. Nothing was actually done to it, as Billa was too busy staring at it, and Thorin was too busy staring at Billa.

But before too much time could pass, someone pressed a knife into the bride’s hand, and so she stepped forward and cut the cake. 

She smirked, and the hobbits surrounding her smirked as well. It was easy to see by Thorin’s confused expression that he had no idea what was coming.

And so he was absolutely stunned when a large piece of cake was shoved into his face.

He stood there for perhaps a full minute, everyone trying their best to hold in their giggles, the younger hobbits (and dwarves) failing.

Thorin’s glare quickly silenced them, but that faded soon after he looked towards Billa again, who was still wearing her smile. And so, he started smiling as well, and stepped forward until he could tug her close, and then proceeded to place a kiss on her lips, covering her face with cake in the process.

They were both laughing as the pulled apart, and someone handed them a napkin, and their faces were quickly wiped off.

While hobbits did not give gifts to the couple on their wedding day, they did give well-wishes. And so, when Billa guided Thorin to their empty seats, a line of hobbits followed them.

It started out rather nicely, simple wishes of luck and love. Others granted them blessings of many children, some even gave her recipes and knitting patterns for baby clothes.

But then the Tooks started to converge.

It started off with her Uncles and their wives, and thankfully, nothing too ridiculous was said. However, her Aunts soon started to arrive, with their husbands travelling a safe distance behind them.

It was the three of them: Mirabella, Donnamira, and Rosa.

Rosa might have once been a Baggins, but she was once a Took, and such things rubbed off. 

Mirabella was striding forward with purpose, obviously very determined to say something. The others walked just behind her, just as determined, but also at the same time, somehow hesitant. Nonetheless, their heads were not held as high as Mirabella’s. 

And so, Billa lifted her gaze, feeling just a tad bit of worry, both eased and panicked by the lack of Dís’ presence. 

“Billa, my niece, how does it feel to finally be married?”

Billa stood so she could embrace her Aunt who was impatiently standing with her arms open.

“Oh, it feels amazing!”

“I thought so. Now, I must ask, what do I call you? Are you still a Baggins? A Took? I do remember you telling me that Oakenshield is not his surname, so surely you’re not Mrs. Oakenshield?”

Thorin let out a sound that could have been either a chuckle or a snort.

“I don’t actually know. Thorin?”

“I’m the wrong person to ask.”

“Why are you the wrong person to ask?”

“Because, your name would be Billa daughter of Bungo, and would remain that way after marriage, though you’d gain any titles your husband also holds. You’d simply wear my family’s colors and crest. It’s much more prevalent and legal negotiations, not so much in introductions. But, you do not refer to yourself as such, and so you are still Billa Baggins, by our laws. You just carry a long number of titles now.”

“Humph. Does that answer your question, Auntie?”

“So, he doesn’t know?”

“I suppose that might be correct. Dís is probably the right person to ask in this situation. Or Dori.”

“Hmm. Okay, now onto the fun stuff. You’re married, and this means you must be looking forward to your wedding night. I expect to have talk over tea sometime these next few weeks. Also, tell me how your gowns fit. Now, it seems that I am holding up the line.”

Thorin avoided her gaze, but Billa knew better and met it head on. 

“Oh, yes. I shall gather you all together and share all the details that I’m sure you’re just begging to hear.”

There were three winks aimed in her directions as they walked away, their husbands pointedly looking in the other direction as they shaked Thorin’s hand and kissed Billa’s forehead.

There was no one in front of them for a long while, and looking up, it was very easy to see why. 

For Fíli and Kíli were standing in front of them, each with a tiny hobbit on their shoulders, one in their arms, and another few hanging onto their legs. They did not look at all disgruntled with the situation, even with the stains and wrinkles that were no doubt forming in that very moment, but rather, they looked rather disgusted.

“Auntie! Did you know you’re actually my aunt know? Well, you are. Anyways, while I know that nothing was actually said and that I can’t blame Uncle for that, technically, it forced images into my head, and I’m going to blame Uncle anyways.”

“Kilí! Yes, I am now your aunt. This means that you are now officially my nephew, and such by law, I have the right to punish you as I see fit. Also, you look rather dashing.”

He elbowed his elder brother in the ribs, who shoved him right back, and soon there was a play fight going on between the brothers and the hobbits. It seemed that the blondes had teamed up on the brunettes, and Kíli was unfortunately outnumbered.

“Nadadith, you know that I’m both the handsome one and the smart one. Auntie! Tell him! Uncle! Didn’t you teach him battle tactics, tell him to surrender - for there is now way that he is winning this battle!

This time it was Thorin who spoke, though it was with an obvious smile in his voice.

“Fíli, be kind to your brother. You deserve whatever images you put in your own head. And Billa is right, you both look rather dashing. Red is a good color for the two of you.”

They both raised heads at the last part.

“You really think so, Uncle?”

“Of course I do.”

“I am going to agree with my husband. It’s a very nice color. Different from what I normally see you two in, but nice. I like it.”

“Would it be terrible of me to ask you to make us some more clothing with it, Auntie?”

“No, it would not.”

The two were soon being tightly embraced by strong arms, as long as many little tiny hobbit ones.

They left with grins on their face, and the fauntlings waved.

They, of course, waved back.  
The party went on for several more hours, with talking and dancing and eating and numerous innuendoes. 

It was when they were sitting in their seats once more, sipping water after a particularly vigorous dance that Dís finally graced them with their presence.

“Thorin, keep your hands off of my sister. You have time for that later, and sooner than you might think if you listen to me.”

“What.”

“You’ve always been a man of few words, nadad.”

“Humph.”

“Anyways, I’ll have the boys try their best as the hobbit dances, and during the ruckus that they will no doubt cause, you two shall sneak out through that flap over there.”

She pointed to somewhere behind them, and while Thorin seemed split between being appalled and excited, Billa knew that this was expected of them, and so she did nothing but smile and nod.

“Thank you, sister.”

“You are very welcome. I expect to see you for a very short amount of time sometime tomorrow evening, if that is alright with you?”

“That is fine.”

“And I expect Thorin to be in at last a little bit better of a mood.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.”

And so the dwarrowdam walked away, and there must have been a signal of some sort, as Fíli and Kíli soon stepped onto the dance floor, followed by both hobbits as well as other members of the company.

Once the attention was almost completely focused in that direction, Billa and Thorin took their leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nadadith - little brother  
> *nadad - brother


	41. Chapter 41

Dís was worried.

She had seen the raven flying towards Bagend during the ceremony, and had internally panicked slightly. Of course, it could have been nothing. But her instincts told her otherwise. 

After the crowds had gone to the party tent, she had hurried over to where the raven was assumably waiting. Truthfully, a large part of her wished that is was simply a bird that had been flying overhead - but ravens were not common in these parts. 

And she was right.

The raven that was sitting on the gate had a letter tied to it’s leg.

She really did wish that it was simply a missive from Gandalf, perhaps congratulating the wedding. Maybe it was even from the elves, surely they would have no problem getting a raven to deliver a message. It may have been from the men of Dale, for surely their news would be better than anything Glóin would feel the need to share.

But her hopes were quickly dashed when the raven spoke.

“Dís, Princess Under the Mountain, I have news for you from Erebor.”

She sighed.

She removed the note from the bird’s leg, and went into Bagend to get an old scone for the bird to nibble at. She placed the scone down as she read the missive.

‘Gíldri has discovered those who believe that the end justifies the means. Nothing has been done yet to change their opinion. I think it might be wise for a nice chat over tea to be had. We eagerly await your arrival.’

Glóin was never good at subtlety, but at least an attempt had been made.

The dwarves who were behind the assassination attempts that would no doubt occur, and have occurred, have been discovered. But without them there, nothing could be done. 

It was both good and bad news. Good, because they knew who to watch for. Bad, because it meant that they would have to return to Erebor as soon as possible. Preferably immediately. Their plans would only grow in their complexity while they were away, as soon as they were there they’d have to be more careful.

And dwarrows are not known for being careful. So, one who is, is very easy to spot.

But Billa was so excited to have a proper harvest moon.

By her name alone, she’d get the full month. 

And Dís was no idiot. She had recognized the signs, she knew that there was more than one reason Billa wanted a month practically alone with Thorin.

It had taken him this long to get him used to the actual possibility of children.

It had even taken herself quite a bit of time to be able to properly wrap her mind around, and she was a mother of two.

But no, they had to leave, and they had to leave soon.

There were so many thoughts flying through her mind, so many different things. But she had to put that all to the side, there was a party going on, one that was celebrating a most joyous occasion. 

That was what she had to focus on, and what she was going to focus on. 

And it was surprisingly easy to shift her focus, not only was she surrounded by the good cheer of the hobbits, but there was nothing that could stop the pride bursting in her once she spotted Fíli and Kíli, for they were wearing their father’s colors, all while being covered head to toe in young children.

It was impossible for a dwarrow of any sort to hold onto negative thoughts while being surrounded by so many young youngs.

She kept an eye on everyone throughout the night, and was pleased to find that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

And there was nothing to be done about preventing the chuckle that came out when she spotted her boys standing frozen with flushed faces in front of Thorin and Billa. 

She arrived just in time to hear Thorin telling them that red suited them well, and could sense, rather than see, their stunned and pleased expressions.

As she sent them on their way, she couldn’t help but feel a tad guilty.

For she could give them no longer than this night, even though they deserved to have so much more.

She was also fairly positive that Billa intended to tell Thorin either tonight or tomorrow morning, given the look that had been sent her way. 

That could turn out either very good or very good. Or, in the worst case scenario, a combination of the two.

For Thorin would be ecstatic, but he’d also become fiercely protective, even more-so than he already was. There’d be no way that he’d let her go return to Erebor, for not only would the journey be dangerous, but the climate they would be returning to would not be safe either.

But there was also the fear that Billa wouldn’t tell. 

For it’d be impossible to hide, after a point. And Dís was certain that she wouldn’t keep it hidden for any selfish reason, it’d simply be put out of her mind, or she wouldn’t be able to find the right time.

And with Thorin, timing was extremely important.

For if such a thing came to light during any sort of battle, surely nothing good would come of it. Especially, if Billa continued to fight as she insisted she should.

Oh no, timing was vitally important.

But if Billa did tell Thorin before tomorrow’s meeting, that meant that she would be the one to ruin their good mood and bring the chaos upon them all. And that was something she certainly did not wish for herself.


	42. Chapter 42

Thorin was unable to describe exactly what it was that he was feeling.

For not only could they be nothing but joyous, but he saw them reflected in his wife’s own features.

His wife.

He was married, to Billa Baggins, the hobbit he had so long been unwilling to bring along on the journey. But now? He only feared for what could have happened if he had not.

It truly was such a nonsensical thing to worry about, especially as thing of much greater importance were to be revealed.

Not that he knew that, of course.

All he knew was that he would have to thank his sister tomorrow evening, for he was finally alone with his wife, and that there was nothing more he could ask for in that moment. 

And he was walking through the door to Bagend, their company had relocated themselves for the time being, and the next he was lying on the bed with a very beautiful hobbit above him.

One whose hands were not-so-slowly creeping under his ridiculously thin shirt.

And really, he couldn’t be blamed if his hand was creeping towards the hem of her dress, with the other resting on her waist.

Then he realized that he had a problem.

“Yâsith.”

“Yes, Thorin?”

“I really do love your dress.”

“As do I. I sense a but.”

“I don’t know how to get it off.”

He was treated to a wondrous peal of laughter, and as much as he loved to hear it, he couldn’t prevent the scowl from coming across his face. Too soon her laughter died down slightly, and her hand was smoothing his brow.

“Well, dear. It seems that I must help you in this endeavor.”  
“Yes, it does seem to be that way.”

She reached around until she was holding his hands, and moved them to her waist once more.

“Hmm, well, it seems that it is I who needs your help. The back, I need you to unlace it.”

“That can most easily be done.”

His fingers fumbled around for quite some time, before Billa was once more giggling, and her hands were once more covering his own.

“I’m going to have to stand up, and then I’ll have to hang the dress.”

“Hmph.”

“Patience, love.”

“I am patient.”

“No you’re not.”

He grunted, and proceeded to unlace the ties down her back. Instead of the flesh that he so wished to see, he was greeted to a layer of white fabric.

She must have sensed his ire somehow, for she simply let out another giggle, and managed to wriggle out of the gown. Thorin stood in place as she hung it on a conveniently located hanger. 

“I’m afraid that we have once again broken some unspoken rules, though I can assure you that we are definitely not the first.”

“And what rules have we broken, âzyungel?”

“Even though we leave the party, and enter the house together, it is expected that we depart once more so that I may properly ready myself for you?”

“And why are you not ready now?”

“Because, you see, I have these very lovely gowns that were made for this very purpose in mind.”

“I think you were right.”

“Oh?”  
“I am impatient.”

She laughed once more, head tipping back slightly. She turned around, and pressed her head against his chest.

“And why do you say that, husband?”

“Because I want you now.”

“Oh, you do?”

“Yes.”

At that, her head tilted up, and she stood on her toes, until she could comfortable press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I can’t say I’m terribly opposed.”

They shared a smile, and another kiss. Except this time, it couldn’t be described as gentle.

It might have started out as such, but it very quickly morphed into something much more passionate than the word gentle implies.

It was many hours later until any proper conversation was had.

Peeking through the window, they could see the beginnings of the dawn, and the laid together in peaceful silence under the covers, staring out the window.

Thorin was lying on his back, with Billa lying against his side, her head pillowed on his chest.

They were both awake, but sounds that could be confused with snores would occasionally escape them. 

“Thorin.”

“Hmmm?”

“I’ve something to tell you?”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“Is it good? Or has another dragon invaded my mountain?”

An almost chuckle could be heard.

“Nothing as drastic as that, my dear. And I really do hope it’s good news. I can’t say for sure how I’d react if you thought otherwise, husband-mine.”

“So, what is this news that you must tell me?”

“I am fairly positive that I am with child.”

Silence.

“Thorin?”

Billa sat up from where she was lying on her husband’s side, and moved so that she was leaning over him, her messy curls forming a wall of hair.

“Thorin?”

“Ghivashel.”

“Hmm?”

“Kurdu, mizim.”

“Thorin?”

“You are certain?”

“As certain as one can be in these situations. Mind you, it is still early.”

“You are with child?”

“I believe so, yes.”

“I’m going to be a father?”

“I believe this is a discussion we have had before. But yes, you, Thorin Oakenshield, are going to be a father.”

There was a blank expression on his face, before the brightest smile spread across it. 

His blue eyes stared up into hers, both of them silently expressing their joy. He gently placed his hands on her hips, moving his gaze to her stomach.

Billa placed one of her hands over his, and moved it until it was resting where his gaze was so intently focused.

“I’m not going to show for quite some time, but yes, I am carrying your child.”

His eyes once again locked with hers, and with the smile still fixed on his face, he pressed up until they shared a kiss that could only be described as sweet. 

And so they sat on the bed, exchanging kisses and murmured endearments well into the morning. For when they were finally snapped back into reality, the sun was shining bright in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yâsith - wife  
> *âzyungel - love (of love)  
> *ghivashel - treasures of (all) treausres  
> *kurdu - heart  
> *mizim - jewel


	43. Chapter 43

It was early evening when Dís finally stood in front of Bagend.

She had wanted to go earlier, but had decided she’d give them what little time they could spare. She had earlier thought about telling the rest of the company first, but had eventually decided to inform Thorin and Billa.

After all, not only were they King and Queen, but they were they the ones who were affected the most. 

It was Billa who answered the door, unsurprisingly. Thorin was walking behind her, obviously grumbling about having company, but there was a definite cheer to his step.

She sent Billa a questioning look, and received both a surprised one and a nod in return.

If she had any doubt before, it was quickly quelled when Thorin stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. A proper one. And he was radiating such comfort and joy that she couldn’t help but melt into it.

When they pulled away, they both had wide smiles on their faces, as well as slightly teary eyes. 

And that only made her feel that much worse for what she was about to say.

Billa must have seen something off with her expression, because she got a worried look, and ushered them both to the table in the nook off the kitchen.

Once they were seated, Billa went into the kitchen, most likely to fetch her tea tray. She moved her gaze back to her brother, and noted with a raised eyebrow that he was practically squirming. His features had a happy cast to him, and Dís was filled with a joy that Thorin was obviously looking forward to a child so much.

His brows soon raised slightly as they continued to stare at eachother, and there was a questioning look to his eyes. She just shook her head slightly, and motioned with her hand towards the hobbit that was making her way towards them.

“Dís! It’s so lovely to see you! I hope you are well rested! It isn’t uncommon for the entire Shire to be in a bit of a haze of sorts the few days after a large celebration.”

Billa had a huge smile on her face, and Thorin was showing his awe for his wife with his gaze alone. Billa had either not noticed, or was ignoring it. 

“Yes, I believe the others haven’t left their rooms beyond the necessities.”

She got a light laugh and a chuckle in return, and felt the dread slowly returning to her. They were so obviously happy, and it took quite a bit for Thorin to seem this light. Even after they got Erebor he was stressed with the duties of running a kingdom.

This was something she hadn’t seen for many years.

And yet she was going to take it away from him in a few mere moments.

“Namad, are you aware that we have news?”

“I might be, is it good news?”

“Very good news.”

“Then let me hear it, nadad.”

“Billa is pregnant.”

His smile was so wide, and he had positively puffed up at the last statement. She had never actually seen him so proud, and he had quite a bit to hold pride in. She was fairly certain his absurd pride was part of the reason the elves had such trouble with him. Yet, here he was, looking prouder than ever.

Billa too was standing particularly tall, as she had yet to take her seat, and her smile was just as bright.

“Now, namad, I must ask. After all, you did mention it to me quite some time ago, are you expecting twins?”

“There is no way of knowing at this time, Dís.”

She smiled gently.

“Of course not, but when you do, I would like to be the first to know. Even before my dear brother, here.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Thorin looked a bit put out, though his eyes had widened considerably at the word twins.

“Twins?”

“It’s an old-wives tale. And I do believe us having this discussion before.”

“We did?”

“In a way.”

“Hmph.”

Dís sat back and sipped her tea and Thorin crossed his arms over his chest. Despite the fact that he looked a tad disgruntled, his happiness was still evident.

“Now, I’m afraid that I also have news.”

Her brother grunted, before seemingly catching up on what she said.

“What do you mean you’re afraid that you have news?”

She waved her hand in his direction, before turning to Billa.

“Glóin sent me a missive. He tried to be subtle, but you know how he is, so he failed spectacularly. Gíldri has sniffed out the assassins from before. They’ve had time, and have continued to plan. They’re going to keep doing so, as Gíldri’s not quite sure what to do now that neither you or Nori are there to assist.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Billa, namad, I am so sorry. Really, I would love nothing more than for you to have a proper harvest moon. I know what it means to you, and especially with this recent turn of events.”

She gestured vaguely towards her stomach.

“Do the others know?”

“Not that I’m aware, no.”

“We will have to start out as soon as possible, won’t we?”

“Sadly, yes. That’s part of the reason I insisted on visiting tonight. To give you at least one night together. And, after this is all sorted out, you’ll have all the time in the world once we’re back in the mountain.”

Thorin sat up swiftly, the conversation apparently catching up with him finally, his hands were spread on the table, and there was a definite fire to his glaze.

“Are you telling me that we have to leave for Erebor? Immediately? We can’t!”  
“And why not, nadad?”

“Not only were we just married yesterday, but Billa is pregnant! She is in no condition to travel!”

She simply raised her eyebrow, and gave her brother an amused expression.

“Brother, I have no desire to leave. And I did not want to give you this news, trust me. But, I’m afraid that you just said some very wrong things.”

“What do you mean?”

“I believe you wife is angry with you.”

He turned his head back to where Billa was standing, hands on her hips.

“Ghivashel?”

“Thorin, I am pregnant, not dying. It is still very early, nothing is going to happen! Besides, even if something slightly dangerous were to occur, I’ll no doubt be surrounded and protected by both yourself and your company! If we leave now, and have an easy journey, we’ll be back in the mountain months before I’m even due!”

“But…”

“No buts, Thorin Oakenshield!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *namad - sister  
> *nadad - brother  
> *ghivashel - treasure of all treasures


	44. Chapter 44

They had decided to tell Fíli and Kíli first, for not only were they the most closely related, Billa remembered hers and Kíli’s talk, and felt that he would appreciate it. And, at the very least, it would help break the news of their upcoming departure.

Dís had gone to fetch the boys, and so Billa and Thorin sat on the soda while they waited.

Apparently, they either had ridiculous amounts of energy so soon after the party, are they had been looking forward to seeing them.

Billa had a theory that Kíli was hoping really hard, and she couldn’t blame him.

They didn’t even bother knocking on the door, they just marched right in. As they rounded the corner, Billa shot them a glare, specifically eyeing their boots. They sheepishly looking down and backed towards the hall so that their boots could be removed and properly stored.

Billa had Bofur put in cubbies of sorts for each of the company shortly after they had arrived.

It was Fíli who came in first, his brother trailing closely behind. They stared at the couple on the sofa, before plopping themselves on the floor in front of them.

Billa couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. For so long she had seem them as full-grown warriors, and they were, really, that she often forgot how young and playful they really were. The reverse was also true at times.

But no matter you view of the two, you couldn’t help but crack a smile at the sight of the two of them practically kneeling with the most pathetic looks on their faces. 

She sent a pointed look towards Thorin, who looking in the opposite direction. There was no mistaking the look on Kíli’s face, no matter how much he denied it. 

Eventually, Thorin did look back at her, with an apologetic grin on his face. 

Shortly after that was settled, Dís stepped into the room. The boys seemed to realize what, or who, they were waiting for, and shifted from nervous and impatient, to only impatient. Though, it did help matters somewhat that their mother carried several biscuits and scones accompanying the tea cups on the tray.

As soon as they were all settled, and they had all helped themselves, Dís coughed pointedly.

The boys looked up from their snacks, crumbs dusting their mouth and chins, slightly confused. Kíli, however, quickly gained the hopeful look one more. Fíli looked no less eager, but less sure of what was going to be said.

“Fíli, Kíli, your mother is already aware, and I thought it’d be fitting that you two would be the next to know.”

“Know what?”

“Hush, Fíli, I’m going to tell you. Don’t worry. I have some very good news, and some not so great news. Which would you like to hear first?”

Thorin shifted against her side, but Dís said nothing.

It was Kíli who spoke up.

“We’ll have the good news first.”

She felt a smile spread across her face, and did nothing to stop it. 

“Well, we had a little talk about this earlier, so I’m sure this isn’t that much of a surprise, Kíli. However, for Fíli, it might be. Well, I suppose I might as well say it - I’m pregnant!”

Both of their eyes widened exponentially, and the youngest was the first to recover.

“I knew it!”

Before she was even aware, she had two arms gently wrapping around her middle, and a smiling face hiding in her shoulder. She ran a hand through his hair, which really was surprisingly soft, and hugged him tight around his shoulders. 

He soon stepped back and went back to his place next to his brother.

Shortly after Kíli was seated, Fíli stood up and stared at them for a moment or two. He sent a questioning look towards Thorin, and after assumably receiving a nod in return, he stepped forward until he was directly in front of her. He kneeled down, and he was slightly below eye level. 

“You’re with child?”

“Yes.”

Her smile was still on her face, and she looked at Fíli’s nervous and hopeful face.

“I’m going to have a cousin!”

“Yes.”  
Now they were both smiling, and his arms were wrapped around her. 

When he stepped back, he was still smiling and almost appeared as if he had tears in his eyes.

And so they sat as a happy family, sipping their tea, and munching on their biscuits, until Kíli seemed to remember something.

“You said there was bad news.”

“I did.”

“What’s the bad news?”

Billa leaned back against Thorin, and together they rested against the back of the sofa. They both turned their heads to Dís, and she leaned forward and started to speak.

“I got a message the other day from Erebor. We have to return.”

“When? But, the wedding was yesterday! And Auntie’s pregnant!”

“Yes, it was, and yes, she is. Fortunately, if we leave in a reasonable time, she won’t be due for quite some time after we arrive safely in the mountain. And we need to leave as soon as possible, within the week is preferable.”

This time it was the heir who spoke.

“Why do we have to go back? Does Glóin not have it all under control?”

“The problems right now aren’t so much under Glón’s expertise as they are Gíldri’s and Nori’s.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”


	45. Chapter 45

They had argued a little bit over how they would tell the company, but had eventually decided to tell them everything all at once. Billa was slightly worried that they would view it as unfair, as Fíli, Kíli, and Dís had all been told privately. Thorin however had quickly reassured her, after all, despite their usual lack of formality, they were the royal family. And besides, it is expected that immediate family is told first.

Of course, Billa quickly protested saying that all of the entire company was her immediate family, but she was calmed down by Thorin.

They had some time, as Dís had left to do whatever it was that she wanted to do, and the boys were gathering the dwarrows to tell them to meet at Bagend for dinner.

Thorin was standing by the fireplace, no doubt thinking over their upcoming journey and his wife’s pregnancy. He had many thoughts racing through his mind. He was King, and a part of him was anxious to return to his homeland and kingdom that he had fought so hard to reclaim. But the other part of him, the husband, lover, and father-to-be, wished for nothing more than to stay in the Shire where it’s safe.

Safety.

For something so necessary for peace and comfort, it was awfully difficult to obtain, and even more so to keep. Once found, one was often torn away from it’s embrace by the harsh grip of reality. 

There had been a short amount of time, where he had believed that Erebor was safe, for everyone who lived there. But that wasn’t true, the mountain had never truly been safe. Even with fortification against any outside force, there was always the danger that came from inside.

For there was no army pounding at her doors, but rather a whisper or two infiltrating the mind of her people. So many of the old ways had been lost when the dragon came, and so many tried so hard to get them back. But with the death of the dragon, change had also come. But so many dwarves rebelled against change. They were, after all, of stone - and stone was unchanging.

Thorin had known this, he had even planned for it in a way. But he had never thought of how it might affect him personally in such a manner, the idea that they would attack his family, it had simply never struck him. But now it had, and it was there to stay. 

Many dwarves were happy and proud to have the Line of Durin on the throne ruling over the city. Actually, as far as they knew, there was no one against their rule specifically. They’d be more than supportive, as long as it stayed pure.

And by some of their standards, it was no longer pure.

That was why they were rebelling, because he had married a hobbit, one who was now pregnant with his child. Most likely, no one would have made any protests if he had kept her as a mistress, or even as a consort. But to make her his wife? His queen? To declare any children born of their marriage legitimate? Such a thought was simply ludicrous.

Those were the belief that those dwarves held.

So many of them had been won over by Billa, and even some of those who hadn’t kept their thoughts and opinions to themselves - after all, it wasn’t their place to interfere. But then there had been those who did not think that, they thought themselves to be the ones who could fix it.

That’s why his home was dangerous, why he was so hesitant to bring his family back.

It was all his fault.

He could have handled it in any number of ways, but he didn’t. He went on as if nothing was wrong, and even when the matter was brought to him, he had simply reassured them, and told them that no royal’s life was complete without a few assassination attempts. Such things were to be expected.

But now he would be bringing his wife and his unborn child back into that mess.

What kind of husband was he if he couldn’t even protect his family from their own people?

Billa had gone to Erebor of her own free will, it had been her choice. 

Now he held responsibility for her, by law and by his own love. If she was injured due to his folly, there was no way that he’d recover.

That was how Billa had found him.

He had walked to the fireplace sometime during his thinking, and was now standing there with his arms braced, something obviously having enough effect to leave him visibly distraught.

She stood there for a long while, wondering what could have brought out this reaction. It could have been a great many things, but she found it difficult to think of what could be bringing him this much strain on its own. They would be going back to Erebor, yes, there was danger there, but they had been through much worse.

He had only just reclaimed his mountain, relatively speaking, and there was going to be some sense of unrest for many years to come. It was inevitable, really. 

And so, she stepped forward, until she was standing directly behind him. She pressed her forehead between his shoulder blades, and wrapped her arms around his middle. He had jumped slightly at her first touch, but had very quickly relaxed until he was practically leaning into her. His head was hunched over, and she pulled away, her heart feeling a physical pain at the noise of loss he made at the action. She gently removed his hands from the mantle, and turned him around. 

When he finally looked at her, unshed tears shining in his eyes, she placed her hands on his face, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Still not knowing what exactly was the issue, she stepped close, and hid her face against his chest. He would speak when he wished, and no sooner. Until then, she could only give what comfort she could. So they stood, in the middle of room, wrapped together in a tight embrace, for a seemingly endless amount of time until the silence was finally broken, 

“I’m worried.”

She rubbed her arms up and down his back, and backed slowly until she could look at him.

She pressed a hand against his cheek, reaching up and placing a kiss on his nose, she simply whispered a reply.

“I know.”


	46. Chapter 46

It wasn’t that much later when they heard the first knocks at their door. Predictably, it was Dís flanked by her sons. 

They stared at each other for a moment or two, before the trio finally stepped forward.

“Namad, Nadad.”

Thorin held his arms open. Dís was obviously surprised, but stepped into his embrace anyways. Fíli and Kíli were still standing behind her in the open doorway, obviously unsure as to what to do. Billa stepped around the siblings, who were now staring at each other in silence once more, and motioned them into the kitchen.

“Your Uncle had a few realizations earlier. That is all. I am sure that he shall have a word or two with you at the very least. Nothing bad, so don’t be scared.”

Kíli tilted his head up just slightly in response.

“I wasn’t scared.”

His brother elbowed him in the side, and chuckled.

“Of course you weren’t. Now, we’re going to help our dear auntie prepare for dinner.”

“Oh! Yes! We are!”

Billa was left to the side giggling, even as both raced against each other to hug her first. Once that had been taken care of, she guided them towards the bowls full of the ingredients for salad.

“Despite the fact that neither of you are particularly fond of it, dinner is not complete without a proper salad.”

She got two grudging looks in return, but a quick rap on their heads with a spatula promptly ended that and their unhappy mutterings. 

Not long after, Thorin and Dís stepped into the kitchen, Dís with slightly teary eyes. Something that no one commented on.

Thorin’s arm came around her waist, and they stood taking comfort in the other’s presence. Dís was standing on her other side.

“The others should be coming soon. I told them to come over not too long after we left, just enough time to give you a warning of sorts. However, I see that wasn’t actually necessary.”

She motioned with her hand towards the table full of an assortment of meat and other dishes.

“No, I tend to cook when stressed. Bake especially, if you were to actually look at the other rooms, you would see quite a few pies and cookies cooling on the window sills.”

“Dwalin will appreciate that.”

“I thought that he might.”

Thorin chuckled in her ear, somehow his face had moved until it was pressed against her curls.

“He won’t be the only one. I’ve been smelling them all day, but she hasn’t let me have one yet.”

“Doesn’t mean you haven’t had one anyways.”

“But somehow they still manage to taste better when you give them to me.”

“That’s a lie and you know it. I know for a fact that they taste best when freshly baked and stolen off an innocent hobbit’s window sill.”

“And just how did you acquire this knowledge?”

“I’m not sure if you deserve to know.”

“That’s not fair.”

“I’m not supposed to be fair. I’m your wife.”

“I do so love it when you say it.”

“Hmmm.”

Before anything else could be said, or done, the boys came up standing so close that they were practically separating them.

“No more love-dovey please. You love each other very much. You know it, we know it, everyone knows it. However, that does mean that we have to see it.”

Thorin’s hand came out and smacked the back of their heads before they could move out of the way.

“I’ll have you know that the fact that such an act took place when any member of the kingdom could view would be considered a cause of celebration.”  
“Well, we’re in the Shire. And, technically speaking, we’re not part of your Kingdom. We’re the ruling family. Still below you, yes, but above the Kingdom.” 

“And here I was under the belief that you didn’t pay attention in any of your lessons, heir.”

“I paid attention to the important parts.”

“Of course you did.”

There was a smile on everyone’s face, and Billa was giggling as she went to answer the door.

She was greeted by three smiling faces, and the one in the middle took a cocky bow.

“Good evening, my queen! It is an honor to be graced with your presence this evening, your majesty.”

“Enough of that, Bofur! But yes, it is wonderful to see you too! All of you! Bifur! Bombur! Do come in, please!”

They stepped in, and greeted Thorin and Dís with equal cheer. However, there was a notable amount of money exchanging hands when they caught up with Thorin’s dear nephews.

“And just what was this bet on?”

Bofur turned around, grin still in place, but a light flush on his cheeks.

“Well, you see, princess, I’m not so sure it’s appropriate for your delicate ears.”

She broke a smile.

“While I appreciate the thought, let it be known that if you ever accuse me of having delicate ears again, it shall be your ears that are cut from your head.”

Her grin predatory, but quickly broke into one amusement once more.

“Ah, Bofur. You really did look terrified for a moment. And let it be known, that I am very serious. Also, where is your most dearly beloved thief?”

“Ah, he’s a bit angry at me, you see.”

“And just what did you do to earn his ire?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.”  
“Of course not. Mind you, I’m just going to ask him, and he’ll answer. Especially considering that he’s just arrived. I do hope it’s nothing too serious, it would upset poor Billa quite a bit. And that’s certainly not a good thing, especially in her condition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Namad - sister  
> *Nadad - brother


	47. Chapter 47

Bofur was entertaining.

He was funny, expressive, and had no problem with playing and singing in front of a crowd. He had an easy manner about him, one that made it so very simple to lean against him and take comfort in his presence as he told tall tales.

Nori knew this. Everyone knew this.

He knew that Bofur was fond of the fauntlings, they all were, and he knew that the mothers were fond of Bofur. They had all been hesitant when faced with the dwarves, but had quickly relaxed once they realized that the dwarrows would never do anything to purposely bring harms to the hobbits.

After that realization had been made, they had no problem giving them their children to take care of. Truthfully, the dwarves couldn’t be happier. So many young children in one place - it was simply beyond their dreams and memories. It’s just that Bofur enjoyed it so very much, one of the reasons he ever became a toymaker, he loved children. Children of all kinds and all ages.

Apparently such a trait attracted females of all kinds and ages.

Really, he couldn’t blame them, but Bofur was his one. Emphasis on his.

Logically, he knew that Bofur wouldn’t think of anything untowards about them ever. Bofur was Nori’s, just as Nori was Bofur’s. Simple as that. And as much as he loved and respected Billa, and as much as he knew that she loved Thorin with all of her heart, he also knew that hobbits didn’t have ones the same way that dwarves did.

It just wasn’t in their nature.

There wasn’t any sort of taboo around taking a second husband or wife if you ever unfortunately became widowed, especially in the case of children.

So, really, it was only expected that the widowed mother of five would take an interest in Bofur. He was handsome, strong, cheery, and wonderful with children. Nori knew for a fact that Bofur wanted children, and it hurt him so that he’d never be able to give them to him.

But they had each other, and their family, and that’s what mattered.

But, that hobbit, was leaning all over Bofur as if they were barely of age of courting! No one should be able to act like that around his one. His! However, Nori did nothing to stop it, either. he just stood there, glowering at the hobbit as she laughed at something Bofur had said.

He didn’t even notice the knife that he was twirling in his hand until Dori had not-so-politely removed it from his person.

He had taken to carrying only a few knives with him, rather than the few dozen he usually had at a time. It was both at Billa’s insistence, and the fact that the Shire was such a gentle place. It radiated comfort and peace, there truly was no need to have them.

But he couldn't properly feel safe if he didn’t carry at least a few. Really, fighting for his survival for so long and given him a few habits, and being armed was one of them. Dwalin was much the same, though he had for some reason taken to going around practically bare.

Though, if any real threat were to actually appear, Dwalin had enough raw strength and skill to hold them off without the aid of a weapon until someone came and helped. 

His glower had shifted to Dori, but very quickly moved back to the hobbit woman that had her hand on his Bofur’s shoulder. Were she a dwarrowdam, he would have interfered long ago. But she was not, and there were children in the room. To be perfectly honest, he still wasn’t sure how hobbits viewed relationships such as his and Bofur’s.

The men were known to have rather adverse reactions, so really, why wouldn’t the hobbits?

And so the hours passed, achingly slow. Eventually, finally, it was time for the mothers to take the children off for their afternoon nap. Despite their initial protests, it really took surprisingly little effort on the mothers’ part. There were the odd few, but whenever Billa saw such occurrences, she’d just chuckle and mutter about Brandybucks and Tooks. 

But that was irrelevant at the moment, for he was finally alone with Bofur.

Sometime during the slight chaos, the other dwarves had left, leaving the two alone.

He wasn’t sure whether he should be irritated or grateful.

Nori stayed in his spot, leaning against a tree, but he did let the glower fade from his face, turning into an almost peaceful, blank expression. He let his eyes shut for a moment or two, and it was not long until Bofur was leaning equally against him and the tree.

“Hello, Nori.”

“Bofur.”

“What has you in the dumps? I’d think you’d be at least a little cheery - after all, there aren’t any mysterious men coming to stab you in the back. Aye?”

“Aye. No one is stabbing me in the back.”  
“Then what’s bothering you? Your King and Queen just got married! You should be celebrating!”

“I suppose I should.”

“Then why aren’t you?”

“I find it quite difficult to when you’re so obviously enjoying the presence of another. After all, you did tell me that you had almost just become used to and pleased by the idea of lying with a woman.”

“Only if that woman was you, but you’re not a woman, so I find myself only being pleased with the idea of lying with a ginger dwarf, one whose hair is worn in a distinctive three-split style.”

“I wasn’t aware you were interested that way in my apprentice. I’m sure you’re aware that he has found his one in Ori, yes? And you never, ever want to mess with another dwarf’s one. And if you do, not only will you face his ire, but you’ll face mine and Dori’s. And I assure you, it will not be pleasant.”

Bofur’s body was now almost leaning fully against his, but he carefully kept his expression blank.

“Nori, are you threatening me?”

“I may be.”

“Why?”

“Maybe because I’ve watched that hobbit fawn all over you all day.”

“She wasn’t fawning.”

“Yes she was.”

“No, she wasn’t. Not that it matters much, anyways. Because, you see, I have you.”

“Hmph. I have to go.”

“What, where? Why?”

“Bagend. Or did you forget?”


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I'm sorry I was unable to post last week, but I was terribly busy. I am also quite busy this weekend, but I will try my best to post.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Have a wonderful day, my darlings!

“What do you mean, by ‘in her condition’?”

Thorin stepped closer, until they were standing shoulder to shoulder, Billa tucked against his side.

“Well, you see, Bofur. That is something you shall find out later, if you haven’t guessed by now.”

“Will I find out faster if I tell you what the bet was about?”

“No. And, my darling wife is going to find out anyways.”

“Aye, that she will. And the boys will be the ones to tell her all too eagerly.”

“They have their reasons.”

“Yes, that they do. Billa’s anger is a most fearsome thing, at times I think I’d rather face Smaug.”

Thorin moved his head so that his chin was resting on Billa’s hair.

“Thorin, dear. Bofur, you too.”

“Yes?”

“I am right here.”

“We know.”

“I’m just making sure. Now, I’m going to go find that sister of ours and maybe wrangle the boys. Who knows what they’ve gotten into.”

“Billa.”

“Yes, husband.”

“You are aware that they are full grown dwarves, yes?”

“I know, but I can’t help it. I just want to sit them down and feed them until they’re full and then sleep until rested.”

“Not that long ago, I would have agreed vehemently. But I now hold the knowledge that they shall always be well taken care of, and my heart is greatly eased.”

“That’s good to know. Now, I’m going, so you’re going to let go of me and act your part of host.”

“But, Billa darling, I have no desire to let go of you. And I believe you are forgetting that I am king, the only place I am the host of is my mountain.”

A sharp elbow was quickly delivered to his gut.

“That was hardly necessary.”

“It is when you seem to be forgetting that in the Shire, you are the host of this smial.”

“Yes, wife.”

And so, Billa finally managed to wrangle her way out of Thorin’s hold, and successfully made the short journey from the entrance hall to the kitchen. She was greeted with the sight of her dwarrows moving food and dishes into the dining room.

“Dís, do you know when the others will be arriving?”

“They should be shortly.”

“Thank you!”

“You are most welcome, namad.”

“Since you seem to have this under control, which does not surprise me in the least, I am off to find your wayward sons.”

“I wish you luck, they have seemed to make it their mission to avoid you for they fear your wrath.”

“Why?”

“They quickly realized you had seen the coins exchanging hands.”

“Ah, yes.”

“Are they right to cower?”

“I am not yet sure what I have planned for them. Though, let it be known that much further into the pregnancy, they shall be running from me on a regular basis.”

“Why?”

“Because us hobbits get rather temperamental when we’re in any sort of feminine state.”

“Is that true?”

“Yes, I’m afraid it it.”

“Should I wish my brother luck?”

“Aye, as well as yourself. I do intend to be agreeable in regards to wedding plans once we’re back in Erebor, but I cannot promise this will be so.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, now place those rolls on the table.”

And so they split apart once more, Dís towards the dining room, and Billa towards the entry hall where the door had been knocked on once more.

She didn’t even get the chance to properly approach it before it was opened. In front of her stood two dwarves who managed a quick bow before she got the chance to protest.

“My queen.”

“Balin, Dwalin, really now. I think you ought to know better by now.”

“Aye, we should. But I hold to traditions, and this is the first night that we are being welcomed into their home by the recently and lawfully wed Queen of Erebor.”

“My home it may be, Erebor it is not, and there is no Queen of Bagend.”

“Then what might you call yourself?”

“Mistress, if any titles are necessary.”

“Such a title is beneath your station.”

“So be it.”

“Hmph.”

“Now, really, do come in. And Dwalin, no knuckledusters at the table.”

“Why not?”

“Because as of this moment it’s a proper family dinner, and that means no weapons at the table.”

A quick shout came from behind her.

“Not even my bow?”

“Kíli, why you insist on carrying it around constantly, I do not know. The strap does not match your waistcoat, and all it does is wrinkle your clothing. So the answer to that question would be a definite no.”

“But, Auntie!”

“Kíli.”

“Uncle Thorin’s rubbing off on you.”

“Yes, he is.”

She let a small smirk at that, and then turned around to the two dwarves who had still not taken a proper step inside.

“Come in, please.”

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

Their boots were removed under her watchful gaze, and Dwalin very slowly removed his knuckedusters and placed them on the table. Soon, they met her gaze once more, and she opened her arms wide and let a smile spread across her face.

“I know it hasn’t been long at all, but it still feels like forever.”

“It’s been barely a day.”

“How I lasted so long, I do not know.”

“Neither do we.”

Their words were muffled in her shoulder that they had both bent over slightly to be able to properly reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *namad - sister


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need a beta. 
> 
> Both to yell at me, as well as to actually look over the chapters. 
> 
> Feel free to email me if interested. I'm looking for someone who'd be able and willing to work out any issues with continuity, characterization, and details in addition to the usual grammar and spelling.
> 
> Thank.

Within the hour, all the dwarves were settled at the dinner table. Billa was busy flitting around, chatting with her dwarves and getting all the food on the table. There was quite a bit of chaos, but that was only to be expected. 

Thorin and Dís had both refused to sit down until after she was seated, but she had given them both large mugs full of tea with a splash of moonshine. They had quickly gone to their places at the table and started to relax.

The boys were doing what they normally did - making a mess of things, with only the best of intentions, of course. They were currently trying to clear the table so that the rest of the food could be placed upon it. However, their version of clearing the table was eating the food that was already there, and putting the dirty dishes in the kitchen to be re-filled.

Unfortunately, it had taken longer than she would have preferred to realize what was happening, but once she did, they had both been dragged by their ears back into the dining room. The sight was met with several pairs of wide eyes, and then much snickering, Thorin being the loudest and most distinct. His nearness to her did nothing to prevent the slap that graced the back of his skull.

Such an action was greeted with more laughter, Bofur’s ringing above the rest.

She left soon after, and it was quite a bit of time until she was ready to sit down at her seat at the head of the table. 

Once she did, Dori immediately set upon her. Last time she saw him, he had been seated towards the back of the table with his brothers, but now he was on her right at the front of the table, directly across from Thorin. 

“Your majesty.”

She tried her best to suppress the resulting sigh, but she failed and the resulting sound was a mix between the dreaded sigh and a groan that was hopefully too low for him to hear. Thankfully, even if Dori did here, he showed no outward reaction.

“Dori, it’s Billa.”

He chuckled.

He found this humourous. Proper Dori, who she held quite a bit of affection for, wasn’t even holding to the laws and traditions so much for his beliefs as for entertainment.

“Dori.”

“Sorry. Well, Billa, I can’t help but to overhear - is it true that you are with child?”

“Dori, I’m fairly certain you’ve been directly told. But yes, it is true that I am with child.”

“Oh dear, this is just the most lovely of news.”

She smiled, an expression that was quickly mirrored in Dori’s face.

“I remember when Ori was but a babe himself, it seems like so long ago, but at the same time it seems like it was just yesterday. And now I have to worry about him and that Gíldri fellow.”

“Dori, you do understand that Gíldri has my utmost respect.’

Before Dori could reply, she felt a familiar hand rest on her shoulder, as well as an equally familiar curtain of hair brush her cheek. 

“He has mine as well.”

“I’m sure that he does, my king, it’s just that Ori’s my little brother. I’m sure you understand, what with Fíli and Kíli, and now with the little one on the way…”

“Fortunately, neither of my nephews have had many entanglements with the fairer race other than a dance here or there when an occasion called for it. Sometimes I do worry, but most of the time I choose not to let it bother me. Now, as for the little one, well, that is something I have some time before I must worry.”

“Time that goes by rather quickly.”

“I am sure you speak nothing but truth. Now, I can’t help but notice that Balin seems to be attempting to catch you attention.”

“Is he now?”

“Yes, he is.”

Dori was soon out of his seat, walking towards the direction where Balin was talking with his brother.

She hadn’t been paying enough attention to know if Thorin spoke truth or not, but at the moment she didn’t truly care. Billa was quietly revelling in the joy of her smial full of rowdy dwarves, her husband at her side, and a child in her belly. 

Dís has quietly been refilling her mug with fresh tea throughout the evening, and it greatly kept her mind off of the problems at hand. She could stay like this, for an indefinite amount of time. Before her adventure, she would have prefered nothing more than to sit in the peace and quiet, curled up in her armchair with a hot mug of tea and a book of elvish poems. Despite the nagging feeling she never quite had the name for, she believed herself to be happy as she was.

What Billa now knew was that the nagging feeling was in fact loneliness. 

With her dwarves, that nagging feeling had gone away. She hadn’t properly realized it until she had returned to the Shire the first time, and since then, she hope for nothing more than for the feeling to never, ever return. 

After about an hour of sitting around the table, talking over empty plates and full stomachs, they have moved to the den. There really wasn’t enough furniture to house everyone, but they didn’t let that stop them. Fíli and Kíli had appropriated the floor in front of the hearth, and were lounging against one another comfortably. She and Thorin had take the small sofa, with her leaning against his side, her feet tucked into her own side. Dís was in one of the arm chairs, with Dwalin in the other. The others had all taken up any open spots on the floor against the wall, forming a circle of sorts.

There were many tales and songs. and when the dwarves slowly filed out of her home, she couldn’t escape the fairly solemn feeling that settled over her.

They were happy now, relaxed and comfortable. The Shire was a very different atmosphere than Erebor, and it broke her heart that they were too leave it so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, my dears!


	50. Chapter 50

The happily married couple and Dís sat quietly in the sitting room, each of them worrying over the near and not-so-near future that lied ahead of them.The only noise was the crackling of the fire, it was starting to burn out, so Billa nudged Thorin and soon another log was added to the pile.

It was too dark to be able to tell the time that way, and so relying solely on her own judgement, she guessed the time to be a little past midnight. In only a few hours the final preparations would have the be made for them to set out to the Lonely Mountain once more.

She hoped that the rest of the company managed to wake up early enough, there was much work to be done, and not much time to do it in. 

Suddenly, Billa leaned forward from her position settled against her husband’s chest. She gently pulled on Thorin’s braid to fully catch his attention, and reached out her leg to nudge her foot against Dís’ thigh. When she felt and saw the two pairs of eyes settle on her, she said, “Did we remind everyone to wake early in the morning?”

Thorin’s arm wound itself around her waist, and she was tugged to her previous position. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head, but received no response. 

“Dís? Do you recall mentioning it?”

Dís looked slightly startled as she replied, “No, I do not. In fact, I hardly remember mentioning it to them at all. In fact, I’m not certain that I did.”

Billa didn’t remember mentioning it either. It was something she had been worrying over the entire evening, and she did remember telling Fíli and Kíli. Surely the dwarves would have realized that there was some sort of reason they had been gathered at Bagend only a day after the wedding. The air had been a bit thicker than usual with tension. Maybe it was imagined, maybe no one else felt it. But that does not explain the fact that she did not recall telling them that they all had to return to Erebor.

She tilted her head back until she could almost see Thorin’s face. “Husband darling, since Dís doesn’t remember telling them, and I don’t remember telling them, I can only hope that you told them in our stead.”

He let out a low hum, one she could feel in his chest in addition to hearing it. He opened his mouth to speak, before closing it and then opening it once more, “That is not something I remember doing.”

She groaned, dropping her chin to her chest. She patted the hand that was still wrapped around her waist, and said, “Do you mean to tell me that even though we gathered everyone here for the sole purpose of telling them that we must leave for the mountain within the week, we never actually told them?”

She couldn’t see exactly what it was that Thorin was doing, but she did feel his grip tighten slightly. Slowly, it loosened, and he was saying, “I think that there is a possibility that we might have forgotten to tell them.”

Dís replied before she had the chance to, “How did we forget to bring it up? I was certainly stressing over it the entire night, and I’m fairly certain that I can say the same for Billa.”

She nodded and said, “You would be correct in doing so, sister dear. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about it right now except to plan to tell them as soon as possible.”

Behind her, Thorin was grumbling. 

“Thorin, despite our harvest moon having to be cut short, there is truly no reason to complain. We are married, and are going to be married once more when we arrive at Erebor. After which, I am sure you can demand however much time it is that you desire to more than make up for this. You are King, there is only so much that they can’t let you do, and I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to allow you that.”

His grumbling stopped, and she got what might have been a sigh, as well as his arms tightening around her waist again, with him burying his face in her hair.

She let out a sigh, and shot Dís an amused look.

Dís returned it, and made a move to stand up from her seat on the sofa. 

“Dís, it is late, feel free to stay the night. Nothing has been done with the rooms, so you can just stay in yours.”

Rather than sitting back down, Dís fully stood up, and said, “I thank you for your offer, and may just take you up on it, if you’re sure it won’t inconvenience you in any way.”

She let out a small laugh, and smiled, saying, “You won’t inconvenience us at all, besides, it will save us time in the morning looking for you. There is much to be done.”

The dwarrow princess sighed, but she quickly straightened up and started to walk down the hall towards her bedroom.

“Goodnight Dís.”

Her reply was not as clear as it could have been, but she did make out a ‘Goodnight’.

A few moments passed by before she turned around the best that she was able and made a move to place her hand on her husband’s cheek. “Husband mine, I do believe that it is time we go to bed.”

He looked at her, and then turned to nuzzle into her hand, “Mmmm, I’m not tired.”

She smiled at that, and placed a kiss on his cheek, “Well, if that is so, I am going to go to bed, and you can wait in here until you feel compelled to join me.”

He chuckled, “Well, if you’re going no matter what I do, then I wouldn’t be a very good husband if I were to leave you to fall asleep alone, now would I?”

Billa stood, feeling his arms drop from around her to by his sides on the sofa, “No, I’m afraid that you wouldn’t.”

She placed a light kiss on his forehead, before walking towards their bedroom, the image of his tired eyes looking at her full of love and adoration clear in her mind.

Just as she reached their door, she heard his heavy steps make their way down the hall.

Despite what might happen in the future, at this moment, all was well.


	51. Chapter 51

The morning came far sooner than anyone wished. 

Billa woke up not the the sun in her eyes or a gentle kiss on the forehead from her husband, as she might have wished, but rather from loud, distant knocking. As she gathered her wits, she realized that the knocking was coming from her very own front door. 

She wriggled out of Thorin’s tight hold, and reached for her dressing gown as she left her bedroom. The knocking continued, and there was nothing she could do to hold back her resulting wince. 

She felt a sudden hand on her shoulder, and startled, she turned around letting out a little squeak. Her hand was resting over her beating heart, and she very quickly calmed down when she saw it was only Dís. She turned back around, laughing slightly as the knocking continued. 

Really, there was no reason they should be making such a racket at this time of day.

She heard Dís’ footsteps behind her, “I’m terribly sorry about that, you startled me.”

Before Dís had a chance to reply, she opened the door, interrupting the dwarves standing in front of her mid-knock. It was none other than Fíli and Kíli.

Dís made her way around her until she was looking them both in the eye. “The first thing I’m going to say to you is that you should be happy that for whatever reason, your Uncle is still sleeping, for I do not want to know how he’d react to you two right now. Second thing, why are here? More than that, why are you causing such a ruckus? I was starting to believe that you two have matured, obviously I was wrong.”

When Billa had opened the door, both the boys had worn their usual cocky grins. However, now their grins were gone, and in their wake were two slightly afraid expressions.

“‘Amad, I thought we were leaving today. Thorin said he wanted an early start.”

“Fíli, Kíli, do you happen to recall mentioning our plan to any of the others?”

They had both started to open their mouths, but before they could make a sound, she stepped around Dís, and pulled them both into the smial, closing the door behind them. 

“Please, do continue your conversation. I’m going to go wake Thorin, and then I’ll get breakfast started. I’ll be in the kitchen if needed.”

…

Fíli and Kíli had started off their day with wonderful moods. They had woken up early enough to gather everything they had prepared the night before, as well as some additional snacks for the road, and had quickly set off to Bagend.

They’d meet with those already there, and wait for the others. That way, they would know if they had forgotten anything and would be able to fetch it if necessary due to their sense to plan ahead. Smart, that’s what they were. 

Instead of the dwarf smoking on the front bench that they had expected, they were greeted with the sight of a familiar, round green door. A round green door that was currently closed, and after a try at the handle, one that was apparently locked as well.

They had exchanged a glance, and as one, softly knocked once on the door.

After waiting a moment, and getting no response, they knocked again, twice and with a bit more urgency. Another moment of waiting, and still no response to be had. At this rate, it would take much longer than either of them were willing to wait. Another look was exchanged, and then together they started to knock on the door, softly, of course.

Before a truly ridiculous amount of time had passed, the door was opened and the two brothers were greeted with the sight of their own mother and their hobbit aunt. 

After quickly being shoved inside, and unloading their packs in the hall, they were pushed towards the sitting room. It was a bit chilly, as a fire had not yet been lit. They sat down on the sofa that they were guided to.

Their mother stood in front of them, arms across her chest. 

Before she could say anything, Fíli saw his chance to speak, “Amad, I’m afraid I don’t understand. We’re supposed to be leaving today, for Erebor. I was under the belief that the journey was to be made with haste. Why aren’t you dressed? Where’s Thorin?”

She sighed. He quickly stopped talking.

“Boys, last night, it came to our attention that in our worrying over everything, we actually forgot to mention it to the rest of the company.”

Unsurprisingly, it was Kíli who was the most upset at this turn of events.

“You mean to tell me that I woke up before full light, that I got out of a very comfortable feather bed, to be told that it was all for nothing. That I just either have to wait or go back and get everyone else up off their arses?”

“Kíli, language!”

“Sorry, ‘amad.”

“I understand why you are angry, but imagine your Uncle’s ire at the situation. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, he seems to be in a bit of a fog of sorts since the news of Billa’s pregnancy, and as such hasn’t reacted in the manner expected.”

“Where is Thorin, anyways?”

“Your uncle is still in bed.”

The boys turned to look at one another, before looking at their mother once more. Kíli was definitely the more surprised of the two, but it was Fíli who spoke first.

“Really? Uncle Thorin?”

“Yes, really.”

“That’s just, so bizarre.”

“I am aware.”

They sat in silence, Dís still standing in front of the two boys. She slowly uncrossed her arms, and stepped forward and proceeded to place a soft kiss to each of their foreheads. 

“Now, boys, you are going to wake and gather the others, do make sure they’re prepared for the journey, and you shall all be treated to a hot breakfast upon your return. However, I will have Billa keep the honey cakes from you two until every member of our company is under this roof, is that clear?”

“Yes, ‘Amad.”

“Good, now get going. Leave you packs and such here, there’s no need to be weighed down.”

“Yes, ‘Amad.”

…

Nori was very happy where he was at, he was naked and in bed with his One, who was also naked. They had argued, and quickly made up afterwards, and now there was no ill will between them. All was well in the lives of Nori and Bofur at that moment.

Or, it was, until the princes made it their mission to wake everyone up in the most annoying way possible.

They could have simply made a racket as they were in the habit of doing. They could have woken up someone else, and made them do all the work. But now, their plan of attack was to get into each of their bedrooms and wake them up with the goal of making the beginning of their day as terrible as possible.

Truly, it was a terrible idea. Why they thought it wasn’t, he didn’t know, and he wasn’t exactly sure that he wanted to.

But it can be agreed on by most anyone that going from warm and covered, to cold after his blanket had been pulled off of him by two dwarflings who had the gall to call themselves adults is an absolutely horrible way to wake up.

Especially when the words that left their lips next was, “Wakey-wakey, Nori! We have a quest to go on. To Erebor!”

And then the two brats left the room, with his blanket, leaving the door wide open behind them.

The only thing that made it a teensy bit better was the realization that his One was naked, and somehow still sleeping, so he currently had to power to look at him for as long as he wanted. But that was quickly gone when his older brother, currently soaked to the bone (clothes and all), came into his room, threw some parchment in their direction and walked up, once again leaving the door open behind him.

It is safe to say that Nori was slightly irritated.


	52. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official Abandonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: 
> 
> It has been so long since I have worked on this story, that there is essentially no chance of me every finishing it. 
> 
> I have included the links to a couple of documents that I still have pertaining to it in my explanation below, as well a short description of a possible ending.
> 
> Thank you for taking you time to read this story.

Hello!

I know that it has been a truly ridiculous amount of time since you've last heard from me here. I had kind of forgotten about this story, to be perfectly honest, and I had no intention of even looking at it again.

However, when I checked my email this afternoon, I saw that someone had commented. They asked what happened when they returned, and I immediately thought that there might be others who wish to know, and that it is time I officially abandon this story.

To be perfectly honest, I do not know how it ends. I lost the outline, which is why the story seems so aimless towards the end of what is posted, and part of the reason why I stopped writing. I had re-read the last chapter in order to see if anything would spring to mind, and I got nothing. But, I will tell you this: it is a happy ending. The journey back to Erebor is relatively uneventful. Thorin acts all possessive and odd around Billa due to the pregnancy, and the elves are in complete awe of her, due to the rarity of new life among them. Once they return, it is a grand celebration, for the King and Queen have returned and are expecting an heir. Perhaps there is a political plot aiming to get rid of Billa before she gives birth, with the goal of maintaining the purity of the Durin line. In the end, the plot is unfoiled, and Billa gives birth to twins (whose names I had picked out at one point, and now forget), and everyone is happy.

I have lost most of the documents related to this story, but there are two I still have (which I haven't looked at in two years) and these I shall share with you.

The document featuring the flowers mentioned in the story with meanings and pictures:

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vJSMoqBgiKWq8yjByrUbR1JOMARYJgQ8S2pVWlAXrjM/edit?usp=sharing

The couple of paragraphs I had written of chapter 52: 

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1nXQikkU7GYFFNfwZRCyxIedyLt7BxMjYWMhpL6Lq5AU/edit?usp=sharing

I know that I very well could re-read the story, make a new outline, and pick it up where I left off. However, if I did that, it would not be the same story. I am still young, and while two years is not long, I feel that I have just matured enough that my writing would not match. Even just the last chapter makes me want to scrap everything and start over. I want the story to flow better, make more sense, and just be better written overall. 

I want to thank you so much for taking the time to read and enjoy this story.

If you are interested in doing anything with this story, please feel free to message me. While it might be a bit odd, I would have no problem re-writing the last chapter or so and making it so that it is a last chapter, and then having someone else write a sequel if they are so inclined. I had initially debated whether to end it here or not, but I had decided to continue on. Perhaps that wasn't the right decision, but it is too late now.

Again, thank you, so much!

Much love,

Karli

**Author's Note:**

> I had something different in mind when I started writing, but it turned into this.
> 
> Also, feel free to pester me at my [tumblr](http://areyouwearinganypants.tumblr.com/)
> 
> FANART
> 
>  
> 
> [Billa Baggins ~ Tajmah](http://tajmah.deviantart.com/art/Billa-Baggins-389201161)  
> [The King and his Queen ~ Tajmah](http://tajmah.deviantart.com/art/the-King-and-his-Queen-389494846)  
> [Gildri son of Gundri ~ Tajmah](http://tajmah.deviantart.com/art/Gildri-son-of-Gundri-390481459)  
> [Gildri and Billa ~ Tajmah](http://tajmah.deviantart.com/art/Gildri-and-Billa-396294696)


End file.
